Taking On Responsibility
by cheerthis95
Summary: Brian is living in Miami with Tej and Rome when Monica appears with a threat and blackmail to get them to help her with a problem. The boys are faced with a new situation that will last a lifetime. How will they handle it all and the pressure?
1. What do you want!

Taking on Responsibility-Chapter 1

"Ro! Hurry your punk ass up!" Brian O'Connor playfully yelled in their garage at closing time. They had taken their 'earnings' from the whole Carter Verone assignment and had opened their garage as they had planned. Brian and Roman were supposed to be meeting Monica Fuentes in twenty minutes at the local Red Lobster to discuss something she had said was very important.

"Chill, Brian. You still got feelings for her, don't you?" Roman came out, throwing on a t-shirt. Brian rolled his eyes.

"You got it all wrong, Roman. YOU are the player." Brian laughed, shaking his head and grinning boyishly. Roman grabbed Brian and put him in a headlock.

"Dude,my hair." He joked, freeing himself from Roman's grip.

"Freakin punk." Roman joked. "I'll race ya there." He yelled, jumping in his spyder. They had been able to keep their cars after it had all went down, lucky for them. They cruised down Miami Boulevard, both roaring into the parking lot. Brian raced for the door, Roman dawdled. He still didn't care for Monica as much as Brian seemed to.

"Hey Brian." Monica stood up, giving him a quick hug. She nodded at Roman, who nodded back, his eyes narrowed a noticeable amount.

"So, where's the food? I'm hungry." Roman was quick to say, looking around impatiently.

"Ro, chill." Brian kicked him under the table, making Monica laugh in her typical way. Brian looked her in the eyes. "Ok, so what s it now? That was supposed to be the end of it." He said, his eyes locking into hers.

"And it was. But, guys, come on. I know there was more money there than what you guys turned in." Monica said, playing with her glass of water. Roman looked at Brian.

"Told you, man. I knew she was up to no good." Roman said, ready to get up. Monica put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving.

"Now hold on, Playboy, you should hear me out." She said, grinning. She looked at Brian pleadingly. Roman grumbled, hoping Brian was not going to give her a chance, but it being Brian, he knew she would have her way to explain.

"What is it, Monica. I know you don't normally stoop to blackmail, even though I am not convinced you have any kind of reason to think that." Brian said, staring into her eyes yet again. Brian was able to read people by their eyes.

"Ok, you're right. Let's order and we can talk." She suggested.

"Now you are talking some kind of sense." Roman agreed, making Monica and Brian both laugh. "I want the all you can eat lobster feast." He closed the menu, handed it to the waiter, and then took to eating a biscuit.

"Manners, Ro." Brian teased. "I'll have the same." He nodded.

"I'll have a salad and a water, please." Monica said, closing the menu.

"See? I knew you weren't a REAL girl." Roman accused. Monica looked at him, confused. "Yeah, you, Fuentes." He nodded, looking at her with exasperation.

"Roman Pearce, what the hell do you mean?" She asked, now interested in his reasoning.

"Real girls eat real food. You a Barbie wanna be." He said, stuffing another biscuit in his mouth and watching her. She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I need to order a daiquiri so I can deal with him." She looked at Brian, who was grinning at his friend.

"Order me one too, what the hell." Brian said, loving how she looked. He couldn't lie to himself. She was pretty. The only problem was he had been corrupted into a street racer ever since he had raced with Team DT. She was a cop, and a federal agent, at that. "Ok, so what, exactly are you getting at?" He asked, taking a drink of his Pepsi.

"Well, I got this problem of some sorts and I need your help. And it's a fairly big problem." She said, stirring her ice water and looking at the ceiling. She hated to look at Brian's deep, ocean, blue eyes. She felt a connection there but they were from two different worlds and she knew it would never work.

"Hell no, you're outta yo damn mind if you think we are helping your force out." Roman said, twiddling his thumbs. He was hyped up on RedBull. He was jittery and nervous at her intentions. He was even more nervous of Brian accepting something to get them involved in another mess. His homeboy was so good at getting them both into messes like the whole Carter Verone thing.

"You really need to relax. It's nothing dealing with any agency, Pearce." Monica said as their food was put in front of them.

"What is it? You okay?" Brian asked, concerned.

"It's more of a personal favor, if you will." She said, taking a deep breath. She wouldn't have minded asking Brian but Roman was going to make this as difficult for her as possible.

"Spit it out already, Home girl." Roman said, getting exasperated. It was a Friday night and almost eleven pm. The races would be starting soon and they had to be there for Tej. Brian had earned himself the title king of the streets in Miami and Roman was pretty well known himself.

"Ok, look, I'm not dumb." Monica said, leaning into the table and closer to the boys, her tone in a whisper. "I need to go to the restroom, I'll be right back, excuse me." She got up. Roman shook his head.

"Way to go, Roman. You got her all mad now." Brian hissed as she excused herself to go the bathroom, not having quite the nerve to spill her request yet.

"Listen, Bro, we got like an hour before Tej needs us at the pier. So either you get your little girlfriend to spill it or reschedule this meeting and leave me at home next time." Roman grinned, knowing he was wearing on Brian's nerves. They had bantered like this back and forth since they had been in kindergarten, growing up in Barstow together. Brian was the whole reason Roman was in Miami and he never let Brian forget it.

"Dude, she's not my girlfriend! She asked us both to come here, remember? Come on, Rome, chill, man, chill." Brian said, himself wondering what could be so huge that Monica needed their help. She hadn't asked for anything, much less called since the day they had saved her from Carter's wrath and gotten him caught.

"Yeah, and Bra, she's a damn pig. Don't let her looks fool you." Roman shot back, shaking his head and still eating.

"Sorry, but you have it all wrong. Slow down before you choke." Brian said in a quiet voice as Monica made her way back to the table. "It you want this to be over, shut the hell up." Brian ordered right before she sat down in a tight whisper.

"Sorry, I had a call from the person that deals with something with why I asked you to come here." Monica apologized, trying to explain herself.

"So you told us another lie. A little lie but still a lie. I thought you were going to the bathroom." Roman nodded at her suspiciously. Roman shook his head, so serious Brian had to laugh. He was not going to ease up on her at all but that was just Roman. It took him a long time to get over things. Brian knew this from personal experience.

"You are so irritating and so juvenile. Gawd, what is your deal?' Monica asked, starting to get annoyed now. Roman mocked her but stopped with her cold stare. He became serious, knowing it was the only way she was going to talk and that they were going to get to the races on time.

"Ok, go on and talk. We're listening." Roman said, nodding.

"Thanks for the permission." Monica said dryly.

"You're welcome." Roman quipped, but then stopped. "I'm gonna go call Tej and let you two talk." He said, knowing he wasn't wanted anymore.

"Gawd, he has gotten worse." Monica complained, but smiling at Brian.

"Yup,good 'ol Rome." Brian laughed and grinned. "Ok, so what's up?" He asked. "You in some kinda trouble? I didn't ever see blackmail your style." He said, frowning with part concern, his arms folded.

"Yes and no." Monica replied, chewing her lip. Brian found it hard not to be smitten with her looks. She was beautiful enough to be a model. He was still in disbelief at times that she could really be a federal agent.

"I just really need some help and I am not sure how you will feel about what I need help with." She said hesitantly.

"Monica, you gotta tell me. If it's anything with the force, I can't. If it's for you, I will do my best." He said, leaning back in his chair.


	2. Say what!

Chapter 2 Taking on responsibility

"Ok, so let's get to talkin." Roman came back, looking very impatient as he rubbed his hands together. Monica rolled her eyes and looked at Brian pleadingly.

"Ro, I'll meet you at the...Tej's place." Brian coughed lightly and nodded. Roman looked disgruntled now.

"Aw, hell no. Brushin a bro off for a girl. Same old Brian." He glared at Monica.

"Roman! Chill." Brian laughed, throwing a straw wrapper at him. "I'll be there in 20. No sweat, Dude." Brian said.

"Yo, if she throws your ass in the slammer, don't be waitin on me to come get you." Roman shook his head.

"Oh, Please." Monica rolled her eyes." Glad to know he's a member of my fan club." Monica shook her head. Brian's smile had faded and he was staring at her intently.

"Ok, I gotta get goin soon What's up?" Brian asked, staring at her with his intense eyes. Monica looked like she was blinking back tears. Her lips were pursed in a thin line, her eyes avoiding his. "Monica, what is it?" Brian held the hand that had been nervously toying with a napkin. She was making him nervous now.

"Brian, I'm in a mess. And I'm about to lose my job." She said, recomposing herself, taking a deep breath.

"Thanks." Brian nodded at the waiter when he came to clear off the table and refill the drinks. He pulled Monica up and led her outside after paying. He put an arm around her and leaned her against his car. They had spoken occasionally and they had become good friends despite Roman's dislike of her. They had unsuccessfully tried dating. That was why Brian knew something had to be serious.

"Brian, my parents were killed in a plane crash. I have a sister who is...She's 16, almost 17." Monica took a deep breath.

"Is she okay?" Brian asked, wondering really what she wanted with him and Roman.

"She's a troublemaker, if you call that okay, but yeah. I'm supposed to be going to France. I can't take her while I'm undercover." Monica wiped her eyes. Brian's mouth dropped.

"Monica, I know you're not asking what I think you are." Brian shook his head.

"Brian, you are the only person I can trust." Monica said. "I'm out of all other options." She pleaded.

"That's funny, Monica." Brian looked amazed. She hadn't felt that way before. "You trust me? How would I...what am I supposed to say?" He asked, staring into her pretty brown eyes.

"Please Brian, just think about it. I don't know what to do if you don't help." She shrugged, batting her eyelashes, pulling out all of her tricks to convince him. She needed his help desperately.

"Monica, I live with 3 guys and a lesbian. I'm a street racer for God's sake and you trust me?" He asked, his voice a little bit of a higher pitch than normal.

"Yeah, see what I mean, you are my ONLY hope." She laughed, hitting him in the shoulder. She smiled softly as their eyes met. She turned serious. "And not to mention two ex-cons, I know." She nodded. "I've been through the records but I also know you guys are good guys." Monica smiled.

"That's a first. I'm shocked." Brian said as his cell phone sounded off its 'Duke's of Hazard theme song. He held up a finger telling her to give him a minute. "Talk to me, Tej." He grinned, already knowing what was coming. Roman had likely convinced him to give Brian another reminder.

"Boy, you got like 10 minutes and your ass will be outta this race." Tej warned, grinning at Roman's expression while he paced, Roman grabbed the phone.

"Yo, holmes. What he means is get on goin and get yo ass down here or ya ain't racin. And don't let her pretty face fool you again, Brian." Roman said, leaning over Tej's shoulder and yelling. He hung up, and handed the phone back to Tej. "That's how we do it." He laughed, satisfied.

"Listen, Monica, I gotta go, I..." He started to say, his hands in his pockets. "Look, maybe if you stop by the party later we can talk. OFF duty, that is." He nodded.

"Brian, come on, like I am really going to arrest your friends when I am asking you for a favor. You and Rome both act like I'm waiting to bust you or something." Monica folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you are a federal agent." He grinned boyishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Listen, Playboy. I have so much on you I could have done a long time ago if I had really wanted to." Monica stared him in the eyes.

"So why haven't you?" Brian asked, staring at her. She smiled, making him grin.

"Maybe it's your grin, your looks, your charm." She paused. Brian rolled his eyes. "No, really, Brian. You helped me out and you guys are cool. I won't turn you in. Please?" She asked.

"You know where we're at. See you at two." He said, getting in his evo. She leaned down by the window.

"You guys races are getting later and later." Monica looked surprised. He nodded. "See ya later, Playboy." She waved as she walked away. Brian zoomed towards the races, his mind deep in thought.

"Well, look who decided to show up." Roman said as Brian stepped out, the swarm of people around his car as usual.

"Aw, Rome, you're just hatin cause they wanna see me race and not you." Brian playfully teased.

"Hardy har har." Roman nodded back, sarcastically. He looked over at Tej and Jimmy, who were talking to some females.

"Yeah, looks like we're ready." Brian punched Roman lightly, heading over to Tej and Jimmy.

"Bullit! What up, Boy?" Suki asked, nodding Brian's way.

"Hey Sukes. You rollin with me tonight or am I on my own?" Brian asked. Here lately their 'team' had not raced each other but had been taking turns making the runs. All except Tej, of course.

"Nah, Jimmy boy wants to show off." Suki rolled her eyes, making Brian and Tej laugh. Suki loved being the star of the races and usually ran in majority of them.

"Aw, Sukes, your girls aren't here to cheer you on?" Roman teased her affectionately.

"Don't be hatin, Boy." She smiled. They guys walked over to Jimmy.

"So Jimmy you racin so I can make some money off of you?" Brian asked. They had a long standing joke.

"Yeah, Bullit, of course." Jimmy laughed. He looked at the two girls beside him. The red headed girl whispered in his ear and Jimmy looked at Tej. "Hey Tej. Can my friend count if off tonight?" He asked. The redhead smiled at him, standing up.

"Whoa, Hell yeah." Tej nodded, noticing the plaid skirt, black tube top, and knee high boots she had on. "She's hot, Jimmy." Tej grinned with approval, leaning over and whispering to Jimmy.

"She's single, too." Jimmy patted Tej on the back.

"Let me guess, though. She swings Suki's way?" He asked.

"Brixton? Nah, Brix is straight." He laughed, motioning for her to come over. "Brixton, this is Tej. Tej, this is Brixton.We call her Brix at school." Jimmy introduced, noticing his friend giving Tej the eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Brixton smiled, holding out her arm that was covered in bracelets.

"Yeah, you too, fo sho. Let's do this, Baby girl." He nodded, giving Brian the signal to get in his car. Brian was parked and leaning on his car's hood, nodded back.

"J Boy, I thought you were racin." Brixton said, following Tej, as they walked to the starting lineup. JBoy was Jimmy's nickname around school.

"Next one, Brix. I don't race against my own team, especially not Bullit." He put an arm around her. "You, Darlin, need to get out more." He teased. She followed Tej onto the strip of blacktop. As Tej counted off, she raised her hands, Tej's rag in one. As he said go, she threw it down. She smiled at the smell of burnt rubber and the sound of squealing tires. There was nothing like the smell of blacktop she thought.

"You new around here?" Tej asked after the cars were out of sight.

"Yeah, I took Jimmy Boy up on his invite." She smiled. Her purple contact covered eyes held his gaze for a minute.

"Glad ya did. Have some fun. We got a hell of a party goin down after we're done here. _I'm_ invinting you to that one since Jimmy beat me on the race invite." Tej grinned. The petite, average height, red head smiled, flashing her white, perfect teeth.

"I think I will most def take you up on that invite." She said, walking off to get a drink.

"Yeah, it's an all time of a night." He said to himself, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.


	3. surprises

Taking On Responsibilty Chapter 3

"Girl, you got all night, Why you chuggin so hard?" Jimmy asked, concerned.

"Trying to forget my sister and how she's ditchin me like some piece of property. She told me she's deciding tonight, so I'm gonna be good and wasted while she decides." The girl replied, smiling with a sweet sarcastic smile.

"Hold up, Hold up. What's up, Baby Girl? Why you consumin so much?" Tej walked up, putting an arm around the girl.

"Must you try and hit on the poor girl?" Suki asked, slapping Tej on the shoulder.

"Gotta get to her before you do." Tej grinned making Jimmy laugh.

"It's all good. You send more my way then you realize, Boy." Suki shrugged. "Hey girl, I'm Suki." Suki stuck out her hand to the new girl sitting beside Jimmy. The doorbell rang and the music was turned off for a minute.

"There's your girlfriend, Brian." Roman said dryly. "Let's tattoo SUCKER on your forehead Bra." Roman walked away, snacking on chips as he did. He sat down by Tej, shaking his head.

"Hide the drugs?" Tej asked, staring straight ahead, only being semi-sarcastic.

"Yep." Roman replied.

"Weapons hid?" Tej asked his eyes on the door.

"Check." Roman nodded as Brian opened the door.

"Brian's common sense?" Tej asked, barely grinning.

"Boy never had any." Roman laughed as Jimmy, Suki, Tej, and the new girl laughed. Roman looked at her. She was hot. He could see what Tej had said about her. A little young though.

"He's made a few good choices in his life. Play nice, Boys." Suki said, watching Monica step in.

"I feel like I'm interrupting the party, Brian." Monica brushed her hair out of her face self conciously.

"Damn Monica, not even a hello? Come on in. Nah, just not a lot of people here tonight." Brian grinned with his typical boyish grin.

"Oh, did Roman scare them all away?" She asked, stepping daintily through the living room.

"Funny humor for a federal agent, cuz." Roman retorted, getting a Corona out of the fridge.

"Aw, shut up, Rome." Brian rolled his eyes. "You two gotta stop this." Brian looked at Monica and then at Rome.

"She started it by almost gettin us killed." Roman pointed at her like a 5 year old tattling.

"Me? You guys were the ones who were in trouble in the first place." Monica shot back, looking at the girl walking in.

"You gonna offer the girl a drink or you gonna keep serving that dish of headache I see you keep giving her?" A tall dark headed girl walked in with a tray of sandwhiches. She swatted Roman's hand to keep him from stealing one.

"Damn, don't you know I gotta eat?" He grimaced. "Peace Bri. I'm out. You're on your own with this one." Roman held up his hands, patting Brian on the shoulder.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one who he harasses." Monica smiled, taking a Corona from the girl.

"Oh, he doesn't harass me. He knows better." The girl smiled. "I'm gonna run to the store. See you guys in a bit." The tall, lanky girl nodded.

"Bye Tyla." Brian nodded.

"Tyla? That's a pretty name. She looks like a model." Monica said, surprised.

"Yeah, she used to do some modeling." Brian said. "She had to quit though." He took a drink of his Corona. Roman came back in sitting on the cabinet.

"You still here? Didn't I give you enough time to fly off on yo broom?" He asked, folding his arms. Monica rolled her eyes and sighed exasperated.

"Hey, I'll be right back. Gotta go get my phone. Damn Rome, be nice." Brian said, taking off upstairs.

"So,she, like, the housekeeper? She's working kinda late." Monica asked, squinting as she took a drink of the Corona. "The girl that with the sandwhich tray?" She asked, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"What now? Who you talkin about? Are you seein dead people?" Roman asked, holding the bag of chips to his mouth and then knocking the crumbs into his throat.

"No, you ass. I don't see dead people. Gawd, you're so irritating. She must be your girlfriend in order to put up with you." Monica grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, Miss Smarty Federal Agent, there's no one here. Look around. Who the hell are you talkin about?" Roman asked, staring at her like she was nuts. She started laughing.

"Tyla." Monica said simply. Roman busted up laughing. He howled and rolled.

"I'ma leave that for you to find out. Since you're such a good detective and all. Chew on that info and Bri'll be back soon." Roman walked out, laughing almost hysterically.

'Hey Roman!" Jimmy laughed, sitting at the table with the same group earlier. "We's playin us some quarters. You wanna play?" He invited.

"Sure. Oh, the humor." Roman grinned, taking a shot. He made it with ease. "Drink up new girl." He nodded to Brixton.

"Me? Why me?" The girl asked.

"Cuz, it's a known fact. People drink. People talk. Some even come out of the closet and spill it all." Roman laughed.

"Ok, my name's Brixton. I do hip hop dancing and battling. I go to school with Jimmy. I prefer guys. What else would you really like to know?" The girl asked coolly, making Tej and the crew burst up laughing.

"Maybe he wants to know if it's the time of the month too." Suki leaned back, high fiving Brixton.

"I'ma call you Red cause you got a temper." Roman laughed as Brixton took another shot he made.

"Girl, you crack me up." Tej laughed, putting his arm around Brixton. She smiled, starting to feel the alcohol's effect.

"I hope that's a good thing." Brixton batted her long, mascara covered eyelashes at him.

"Wow, a Friday night and a calm party. Is it Friday the 13th?" Brian breezed through, joking.

"Aw, shut up Bullit and go address you company." Suki called as Brian headed back into the kitchen.

"I thought maybe you got lost." Monica said, raising an eyerbrow as if she was waiting for an explanation.

"Ok, Monica, you're here. Tell me the whole deal. Tell me why she's sooo bad that you can't handle taking her with you." Brian sat down.

"Bri, can you help me? Sorry." Tyla said, barely opening the door. Her hands were full with a few cases of beer and a paper sack of groceries.

"Yeah. Hey Ty. Good timin." He grinned, taking the bags out of her arms and sitting them down on the table.

"Thanks." Tyla said, sitting down beside Monica, who looked at her as if she should leave. "Oh, what, did you wanna be alone with him?" Tyla asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Well, I just needed to talk to Brian about something private." Monica stuttered, taken aback by Tyla's abruptness.

"No, Monica, it's cool to talk in front of her." Brian sat down. "This is my wife, Tyla. So whatever decision I make, it'll be hers too. So tell us." Brian said. Monica looked at Tyla, almost dropping her Corona.

"Oh, they didn't put that in his records, I take it." Tyla smiled, shaking Monica's hand as she stared at Tyla in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea. Just...I'll figure it out. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Monica began to get up. Tyla put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's cool Monica. You helped them out. We talked and we are more than willing to help you out if we are able to do it. It's not a problem." Tyla smiled. Brian nodded in agreement, putting his arms around her from behind.

"Excuse me. Where's the bathroom? They said it was down the hall." Brixton came stumbling in.

"Brixton Fuentes, what the hell are you doing here?" Monica jumped up, for once with no composure.

"I'm so lost. And that would be Brix to Miss Perfect Federal Agent." Brixton slurred, almost falling over.

"She must have been introduced to Roman." Monica accused, her face showing how furious she was.

"Did you call me?" Roman came bouncing in, dancing to 99 Problems by Jay-Z on his Ipod.

"Just Monica. No big. Rome, where's the bathroom? I can't deal with her. She needs to get on to France. Right now. Later, be gone with you." Brixton waved, as though she was waving Monica out of the door.

"She's your sister, Monica? Damn, you got the short end of the deal, Fuentes. Brix got all the looks." Roman grinned with a big nod.

"Brian, get Brix and Rome outta here so we can talk. Monica's got a long day tomorrow...or today." Tyla said.

"God, I don't know what to do with her anymore." Monica sat down, her head in her hands.

"Look, leave her here with me and Brian. You were going to anyway. We'll have her in check when you get back." Tyla suggested.

"She's nothing but trouble. She doesn't listen. You don't understand. I don't want her to cause problems in your house or for you two." Monica said, tears in her eyes.

"Me and Brian are straight. Don't worry about us. Trust me, I've handled worse people out of control. She's drunk, she'll sleep it off, you'll be in France, and it'll be fine." Tyla said, making it all sound so simple. Thirty minutes later she had convinced Monica to leave. She went to check on Brian and the rest of the crew.

"Come on Brix. Let me show you your new room. It has a big comfy bed." Tyla smiled, knowing Brixton was beyond drunk.

"Noooooooo. I'm ready to party." Brixton flashed her a dazzling smile.

"Noooooo. We're going to bed. That's what Saturday night is for." Tyla smiled sweetly, mouthing "Go to bed" to the rest of the group.

"But I didn't get a chance to know everyone. I didn't get a chance." Brixton stumbled up the stairs.

"Listen, Darlin. You're living with us now. You'll have your chance and then some. Bed now, so let's go. It's not up for a debate, Sweetie." Tyla pointed to the bed firmly, making Brixton laugh.

"I'm horrible. You don't wanna live with me. I got a bad rap. The wicked witch would lock me up, throw away the key, leave me forever if she could. I'm a trouble-maker." Brixton said between laughs as Tyla covered her up.

"Honey, whatever was drilled into your head can't be the truth if it is coming from your sister. We're gonna take that out of your head and show you what you really are. Now, good night." Tyla smiled, shutting the door and turning off the lights. Brian was standing in the hall. He took Tyla in his arms.

"I love you, Ty." He said, kissing her forehead.

"You sure you wouldn't rather be married to a hot, federal agent?" Tyla joked, leading him to their room.

"Hell no." Brian rolled his eyes and kissed her. " I can't believe you took her in without even debating it. You are so wonderful." Brian rested his head on top of Tyla's as he held her close to his chest, content. "Poor Brixton for having to be related to her." Brian grinned.

"It's only going to get more interesting from here on out." Tyla smiled mischievously.


	4. One Hell Of A Cat Fight

Chapter 4 –Taking on Responsibility

"So, Brix, you're first day of high school free from Monica. How do you feel?" Jimmy clowned as he and Brixton climbed the stairs to their first class. He was pretending to hold up a microphone up to her and acting as a reporter, making Brixton crack up laughing.

"Well, jimmy, I feel… much freer." Brixton did her best accent of a poised young woman. "I chose what I wanted for breakfast, how I came to school, and what I wanted to wear without a fight. Yes, I feel free." Brixton flashed her best stage smile.

"And I might say you look ravishing." Jimmy grinned, his voice still in his TV news anchor persona. "This is Jimmy Smith, reporting for News 9, the street racer's action TV." He stopped, being serious, for a moment. Then he and Brixton burst into another series of laughter.

"Get to class." A teacher walked by.

"Already was on my way." Jimmy grinned, his trademark grin. "Bye Brix. Have fun in class." He said as he started for the opposite end of the hall.

"Oh yeah. I'll have loads of fun in advanced English, thanks." Brixton rolled her eyes. Actually, she really didn't mind writing, she often did it for fun.

"Hey, you're the genius that tested out of it." Jimmy teased, shrugging. Brixton stuck out her tongue and headed to class.

"Aren't you supposed to be handing in your resignation to the team, Brixton?" A voice behind her asked in a hateful tone. It was a girlfriend of one of her teammates she battled with.

"Don't you mean your boyfriend's resignation is due? I think you are talking to the wrong person." Briixton refused to address her like her instincts wanted her to. Monica has told Brixton she would have to quit the team and doing battles she did with her hip-hop dancing. Thankfully, Monica was no longer in the states to enforce her one rule out of the thousands she had.

"Yeah, it is just like you to dog on someone." The girl sniffed hauntingly.

"Look, I'm not quitting the team so you or one of your followers can have a chance to have my spot. Not my problem the boys don't like dancing with girls with the exception of me." Brixton retorted, her cheeks flushed. She was the only female on the team and it wasn't because she wanted it that way. Her teammates didn't like drama and they didn't want females on their team.

"Whatever." The girl sat down as the teacher walked in. Brixton spaced off into her own world, writing. Besides dancing, she loved to write. This class was her forte of all classes.

"Miss Fuentes, the bell rang." The teacher smiled at her, making Brixton blush.

"I was so caught up in the assignment…" Brixton trailed off as she gathered her things together and turned in her essay.

"That love of writing you have is going to be what helps you make it big one day. I'm a dreamer just like you." The young teacher winked at her. "I expect big things from you." The teacher nodded.

"Thanks." Brixton smiled and headed for her normal stop to the bathroom. Usually it was to change her style of clothing she had to hide every morning from Monica but today it was just for a quick check of her makeup.

"Just the person I wanted to chat with." Anita, an ex-friend of Brixton's said.

"Go away." Brixton started for the door, although having no success since Anita's friends blocked the exit. "What, Anita?" She sighed, annoyed. She pulled her hair up into a half ponytail, knowing what was about to happen.

"You know what. You can't run now, Brix. Let's get this over and done." Anita's fists were balled and her stance defensive.

"Anita, it's over. You're still dating him. I backed off. We're not friends. There's no issue. It's just done." Brixton said, becoming more than irritated. She shrugged. "You're the one who chose a guy over a year of friendship, not me." Brixton reminded her.

"Listen, Miss I'm so perfect, it's not over." Anita threw a punch at Brixton's stomach. Brixton retaliated by hitting Anita on her right side of the face. She wasn't the toughest girl in school, but she could hold her own. Dancing on a team of 11 guys and being the only girl had obviously come in useful. Being the only girl with so many guys, she was used to being challenged by catty girls.

"I'm not perfect. Ask my sister, she can give you a big list of all my faults." Brixton snapped as the two struggled for a punch. They were so evenly matched in size that not much of a fight was happening. Brixton felt a punch to the back of her head, making her stop as she felt lightheaded. It was then she realized she was going to get jumped. "Can't fight on your own, Anita?" She asked, punching Anita flat in the nose. Her nose started to gush blood and the girl behind her jumped on her back.

"Oh, I can fight, Fuentes." Anita stood up as her friends grabbed her arms and then hit Brixton as hard as she could in the stomach. She smiled.

"Yeah, four handed." Brixton said, coughing. Her remark made Anita angrier. Brixton managed to ease her way out of the hold on her arms and turned around to bitch slap the second girl. The fight carried on until the school nurse walked in, horrified.

"To the office. NOW!" She yelled, pointing at the door. The next hour Brixton sat in the office, waiting on the principal. Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She asked to be excused to go the restroom and found jimmy waiting outside the office, looking worried.

"Yo, I heard what happened. You okay?" He asked, touching her already bruised cheek softly. She pulled away.

"Yeah. I'm fine. They'll call Monica, though, and I may not be so great after that." She replied, her tone full of dread.

"I'll try to get a hold of Ty or Bullet. Call me when you can go so I can drive you home." He nodded, seeing the principal coming down the hall.

"You do that. Please." She smiled. "Later, Jimmy Boy." She waved. The principal looked at her, shook his head, and without a word pointed to the office. She sat there in his office quietly as he called her sister's cell phone.

"Yes, Miss Fuentes, she was involved in another fight. She's going to be suspended this time, I'm afraid." The principal nodded, twirling the phone cord in his hands. Brixton had to smile, despite the situation. Suspension meant she had more free time to practice for a big challenge that was coming up. She sighed wondering what Monica was going to do. Maybe she would get lucky and she'd stay in France. If she came home…Brixton stopped herself from thinking of the horrible thoughts she was now contemplating.

"Hello." Tyla answered Brian's cell phone.

"Tyla, I need to talk to Brian." A very distressed sounding Monica said on the other end of the phone.

"He's at the garage. Is it about Brixton?" She asked.

"You already know?" Monica's voice sounded as though she already disapproved.

"No, I just figured you'd only call him because of Brixton." Tyla said bluntly. There was silence at the other end of the phone line.

"Right. Well, Brixton got into another fight. This is her third one this year." Monica said irritably, making Tyla grin. Jimmy walked in, throwing his backpack on the couch by Tej. He then plopped himself down, as though he was listless and exhausted.

"Ok, so they called you. Monica, you need them to change the emergency information to Me and Brian's info. It would be a lot easier on you, Brixton, and us." Tyla said, knowing she should be more civil. She was too tired and feeling too much under the weather to be fake today.

"Well, I need to know what's going on with her." Monica sighed.

"Ok, look you signed over temporary custody to Brian. He can handle it." Tyla said, knowing Monica's reluctance was because of her. "It's all or nothing. We are doing this as a favor to you." She reminded her.

"Have him call me please." Monica sighed.

"Look, if you don't like me, that is fine. But I pretty much run this house. Brix is a good kid and she deserves some slack." Tyla said quickly to keep Monica from hanging up.

"Slack? Good kid? She's done nothing but give me trouble." Monica objected.

"Yeah. She's lost her parents. She's been though a lot. WE got it handled here. Just change over the info, please." Tyla said, all pleasantness absent from her voice. She hung up after saying good bye and after Monica finally agreed to change the contact information.

"Let's go get her. She's at school." Jimmy jumped up anxiously.

"Was she hurt bad?" Tyla asked as her, Jimmy, and Tej cruised to the high school.

"Nah, Brix can hold her own. There was two of them, though. She seemed aight." Jimmy said, turning up the radio as his favorite song came on.

"I'll be right back." Tyla parked and headed up to the office. Brixton, who had been scribbling in her notebook, looked up and smiled. "Hey Brix. Let's go, Girly." She smiled, putting an arm around her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to cause problems." Brixton bit her lip nervously. She knew Tyla was cool but she wasn't sure if she was mad or not.

"Jimmy told me you got jumped. You okay?" Tyla waved away her apology.

"Yeah, I'm used to it." Brixton sighed. "Just catty girls being haters." She said, her eyes on the ground as she walked out.

"You're used to bein jumped? How often this happen?" Tyla asked, frowning as they walked out of the school.

"I don't get jumped every day, I just get bothered every day. But it's all good." Brixton shrugged.

"What sup, Brix?" Tej asked as the two girls got into the escalade.

"Not much." She shrugged.

"Me and Jimmy were wonderin when you're next battle is." Tej said, playfully putting his hat on Brixton's head backwards.

"Tomorrow night, actually." Brixton laughed at Tej's sudden interest in her dancing.

"So, let's go to the mall." Tyla suggested. "I'm sure Monica hasn't taken you in ages." Tyla guessed.

"You're so spot on about that one." Brixton nodded, finally sitting back and being able to relax.

"Does it hurt, baby girl?" Tej asked, lifting her chin up and looking at her bruised cheek.

"It's all right. It's a little sore but no big." She assured him, blushing at his touch.

"Musta been one hell of a cat fight." Tej teased, making them all laugh.


	5. She's Back

Taking on responsibility chapter 5

"Not today." Roman grumbled, opening the door. It was the first Saturday morning that the rain had decided to leave in a while and he was up, getting ready to take Brixton and Tej out on the lake. Monica smiled at him.

"Wow, didn't know you could get up in daytime." Monica shrugged, walking in as she surveyed the room.

"Yeah yeah. What are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be in Paris?" Roman asked, yawning. He grabbed a t-shirt and flipped it on over his head, not wanting Monica to use him for her pleasure.

"I came to have a talk with Brix. Free travel and it is Saturday. I do deserve a break, you know." Monica rolled her eyes, something Roman was used to seeing more often than not.

"Uh, Brix, is ...sleeping. Soundly. So don' t go bother the poor girl." Roman said, shoveling the last spoonful of eggs on his plate.

"Wow, you learned to cook. I'm impressed." Monica said, as she looked at several empty Corona bottles. Roman picked them up, coughing and knowing she would have a problem with them drinking pretty soon.

"I forgot to clean up after myself last night." Roman said, sheepishly, knowing her thoughts. "And FYI, Tyla cooked this for me." Roman said, stuffing the last of his toast in his mouth. Monica's facial expression changed, he noted and smiled to himself. He loved the fact that the woman he hated couldn't stand Tyla.

"Oh, she's here?" Monica asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh, yeah she is. She lives here. And yeah, just in case you were wondering, she sleeps in Brian's room. That ring, you know, like, gave her instant access." Roman said smartly, imitating a valley girl. Monica shook her head.

"You really are sad, you know that?" She asked, disdainfully. Roman shrugged as Brixton and Tej came running down the stairs, unaware that Monica was even in the United States, let alone Florida.

"Tej! Stop!" Brixton howled as he chased her through the house. They flew past the living room, Brixton in her aquamarine bikini that had silver stars on it. Tej had a bottle of water he was threatening to pour over her head as she ran. He cornered her, making her squeal.

"Who's afraid of water now, Missy?" Tej asked, a playful grin on his face.

"I'm more afraid of you and my sister horse playing." Monica said dryly, behind Tej, her arms folded. Brixton's smile instantly faded. Roman stood behind Monica, holding up his hands and mouthing words. Tej made the words out to be along the lines of 'I'm sorry, I tried to hold her off'.Tej gave Roman a nod of thanks.

"Does Ty know you are here?" Tej asked, letting Brixton out of the corner, both of their moods ruined.

"Why does it have to be about Ty this and that?" Monica asked, her voice in a huff.

"Because Ty and Bri are in charge of me." Brixton didn't hesitate to throw at her. "You wanted to get rid of me and you did. Worked out better for both of us, so why are you here now?" Brixton asked, her eyes narrowed.

"That's it. You're coming with me, Young Lady." Monica threw up her hands in anger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why the sudden anger, Monica?" Tej asked, holding out his hand to protect Monica from grabbing Brixton. Brixton backed up against the wall, her eyes looking like a wild deer trapped by a hunter.

"Well, I see you're tryin to get with her, Ty is NOT who I put in charge of her, there's tons of empty beer bottles around, she got suspended and yet she's not in any way punished." Monica said, her voice raised.

"If I was trying to get with her, it would be her call...She isn't a baby, Monica." Tej said, showing his irritated side.

"That's my point. She has proven she can't act like an adult." Monica glared at Brixton.

"Why don't you give me a chance? Why do you gotta be so hard on me? If I'm such a bother, a trouble maker, whatever, leave me alone!" Brixton yelled, storming out past Monica, Roman, and Tej.

"Good going." Roman shook his head in disgust. "You have that effect of making people leave, don't you?" He quipped.

"What is going on down here?" Brian came down the stairs, taking two at a time. "Can't I get any sleep ..." He trailed off, seeing Monica standing there, staring down Tej.

"YOU are too old for my sister." Monica pointed at Tej threateningly.

"And you are in modern age? They outlawed the Cinderella type treatment a long time ago. You can't go around locking her up and usin her as a slave." Tej shot back, now really beyond irritated. Tej was seldom one to lose his temper or be in a bad mood.

"Funny." Monica said, sarcasm all in her voice. She turned to Brian, who was shirtless and clad only in a pair of jeans. His short blonde hair looked messy.

"I'm taking Brix with me, Brian. I'm sorry. I made a mistake. You'll be able to be less bothered." Monica said with a determined look on her face.

"Monica, you can't!" Brian objected. "She's only a bother to you." He frowned.

"Brian, she's my sister and I can. You have, or had, temporary custody. Nothing that can't be changed and I know Brix is getting along way too well with Tyla to keep her in line and out of trouble." Monica said.

"You are damn lucky Ty isn't here, Monica." Roman growled, his hatred of her showing clearly in his face. "You'll do anything to ruin someone's life, won't ya?" He asked, beginning to pace. He did that when he was angry.

"Thought you said she was here." Monica looked triumphant.

"She had a doctor's appointment." Brian said quickly, giving Roman a look that clearly meant 'shut up'. "Listen, Brix, will stay out of trouble. I promise. Just give her another chance." Brian said, his bright blue eyes pleading.

"Come on, Monica, even you have a heart in there somewhere." Roman pleaded, making her turn to him. She looked at him coldly, one eyebrow raised on her perfectly make-upped face. He shivered, 

making Brian shake his head and smile in amusement. Watching these two was pure and straight comedy.

"Monica, it was your choice in the first place. You can say you want her to leave because of Ty but that is lame. You know this. You knew before you dropped her off that Ty was here in this house. And let me tell you, if it hadn't been for Ty being here, I would have probably said no in the first place." Brian said.

"Really?" She asked with her tone flat and no hint of believing him.

"Yeah. Ty cooks around her, she cleans, she gets Jimmy and Brix up for school, she does it all. She took them shopping for clothes this past week cause your sister needed some. So, yeah, she does a lot. You can thank her for this house not being a total bachelor pad." Brian said.

"Let me lighten her duties." Monica said, ignoring Roman's plea. "I'm going to take her with me." She said, turning towards the direction Brixton had walked outside. Brixton was laying in the sun, by the pool, her dark black sunglasses on with a scowl and folded arms. She was laid back, sunbathing, though angry while doing it.

"What, you're not gone yet?" Brixton asked, not moving. Monica took off her sunglasses and stared at her sister.

"You're coming with me, little girl." Monica hissed, now severely angry. Brixton jumped up and got in Monica's face.

"Ha! I am not a little girl! You don't want me, Monica and you know this so just leave me alone!" Brixton yelled, angrily.

"Tell you what, Brixton, but it is my job to take care of you since they died. I may not like it but it has to be done and I'm looking in your best interest." Monica said grabbing her sister by the arm.

"No! You're only doing it for the inheritance! Let me stay here!" Brixton yelled, fury in her voice. Tej, Brian, and Roman watched helplessly as the two fought.

"This ain't even right." Roman muttered, feeling helpless.

"Hell no, it ain't." Tej frowned, shielding his eyes from the sun as it was starting to heat up. He started to go towards Monica but was stopped by Brian.

"There's nothing we can do." Brian said, his voice dark and deep,

"Man, she wouldn't do this shit if Ty was here. When is she getttin back?" Roman asked, pacing in a small line. His adrenaline was starting to pump, watching his home girl suffer.

"Brixton Marie, I'm telling you this one time and one time only. I have enough dirt on all of them that I can take them down one by one until you decide to listen." Monica said, in a hostile whisper. Brixton stared at her harshly as she could.

"You would sink to that level. You haven't changed one freakin bit, Monica." Brixton said, her eyes narrowed and filled with hate. Monica pointed to the door and Brixton stomped towards it, then stopped." I hate your guts, Monica." She said, not even fighting back angry tears now. Her hate had overtaken her. Brixton headed towards the door, stopping to give the guys hugs.

"I'm sorry, Brix." Brian said, his eyes sad and filled with concern.

"Not your fault, Bri. Tell Ty I appreciate it and I'll miss her." Brixton said, her throat tight. He nodded. She looked at Roman and Tej. She hugged them each, looking at Tej. "Don't do anything stupid. She's a federal agent, unfortunately." Brixton muttered, giving Tej an extra tight squeeze.

"That's no fun." Tej grinned, shaking his head. "I'll take a rein check for the lake trip." He nodded, making Brixton smile. She trudged out behind Monica, dread on her face.

"You sunk to a new level, Monica." Brixton muttered as they got onto the interstate.

"I'm doing this for your own good." Monica nodded. "You're a troublemaker and you know it seems like all you're good for is trouble and fighting." Monica said, happy to be away from the house of Brian's. "Besides being around Tyla is not good for you." She added.

"Yeah, I know I'm nothing. You cleared that up a long time ago." Brixton sighed. They drove the rest of the way in silence. They neared the house where their parent's had formerly resided. Monica had been quick to move in there, Brixton thought to herself.

"Ty doesn't need all that stress being a newlywed." Monica said, her voice almost bitter.

"Gawd, Monica, so you're jealous of them. Get over it." Brixton snapped. "Besides, she's been really sick so you need to stop plotting against her." Brixton said, leaning her head on the window, in misery.

"Oh? Sick? As in how?" Monica asked, perking up.

"She's in the bathroom every morning and she's been weak. And I don't bug her." Brixton said, not picking up on how Monica was interpreting her information.

"You probably do." Monica said, shaking her head. "You bug everyone." She muttered. They got out, the tension thick enough to be cut by a knife. Brixton looked up to see a black Cadillac escalade come flying by, bullets being sprayed by it.

"Brix!" Monica yelled, ducking and then seeing her sister fall. She ran to her. Brixton looked up at her with half closed eyes. "Honey, talk to me." Monica said, her voice frantic.

"Did you hire someone to kill me?" Brixton asked, her eyes then closing. Monica picked her up and drove to the hospital as quickly and as fast she could. The doctors took a bleeding and lifeless looking Brixton back to the emergency room and a nurse escorted Monica to a double room with a curtain drawn around her bed.

"I'm fine." Monica shrugged as the nurse checked her over, laying down on the bed. "It's cold in here and I need to see my sister." She complained as the nurse wrote out a chart for her.

"I'm sorry, miss. I have standard questions I have to ask." The nurse shrugged. Monica shivered, feeling colder.

"Gawd, this room is ugly. And those pictures are hideous." Monica griped, frowning. "Are we almost done?" She asked, almost sounding hatefully. Suddenly the privacy curtain flew open.

"Can you shut the hell up? For even a second and stop your high horse complaining??" Tyla, unknowing it was anyone she knew, asked, rather annoyed.

"Excuse me? Tyla?" Monica asked, her mouth dropping open at the same time as Tyla's.

"What are you doing here?" Tyla asked, her surprise showing as Monica studied Tyla in her hospital gown. "Answer me." Tyla demanded, knowing it was odd for Monica to be in town, much less at the same hospital she was at.

"I..we ..got shot at." Monica said slowly.

"Who's we? Answer me!" Tyla said, ignoring the nurse's pleas to get back into bed.

"Me and Brix..." Monica said, her voice trailing off. "We were shot at in a drive by." Monica said, her thoughts going back to Brixton.

"Brixton?! How the hell did you get her? Why are in the states? What the hell?" Tyla asked, now breathing harder from panic. "How is she?" She asked, getting dressed behind the curtain.

"I don't know. They took her from me." Monica chewed nervously on a nail.

"Why the hell were you here in the first place?" Tyla asked, coming from behind the curtain. She texted messaged Brian as she stared at Monica for an answer.

"I was...was gonna take her to Paris. She got into too much trouble," Monica stuttered, obviously intimidated by Tyla's temper. Tyla threw up her hands in anger, making Monica step back a little bit.

"No, you left her in our care. She had just barely gotten settled in. Are you mad cause she was going to the lake with Tej? Yeah, I knew about that. She's a teenager." Tyla said, getting angrier. "I don't punish someone for getting jumped, maybe you do but I don't." Tyla said, her fist balled.

"It's just she's my sister..." Monica said,

"A sister you didn't want and couldn't control, remember? Oh, and you asked Brian to take over, remember? Yeah, I'm there and I know it's killing you but it's not Brix's fault you freaking like or lust or whatever after Brian. You're punishing her for your ignorance." Tyla said, ignoring the look from the nurse. She put on her jacket, shaking her head in disgust.

"She's a dis-grace." Monica stuttered, her words broken into small syllables.

"Don't ever say that shit in front of me again. I don't care if I go to jail for assaulting a federal agent or not." Tyla said, inches away from her face. "Brix got shot and you're here still bad mouthing her." Tylas said, her voice dripping with pure hatred. She pointed to Monica's chest and whispered, "You and people like you are the reason good kids go bad and lose their self respect." She said hastily and walked out.

"That's not true." Monica called out after her. Tyla came storming back in the room, looking furious.

"Not true??" She scoffed. "Judging, labeling, downing, yeah, that would ruin me." She said, her voice a hiss. "Brixton is a good kid, she's in advance classes, she's respects people and property and she's smart." Tyla defended her friend.

"Not in math." Monica rebutted. Tyla threw her hands up and stormed out. There was no reasoning with this woman. She waited in the waiting room until Brian, Tej, Roman, Jimmy, and Suki, walked in.

"What happened?" Tej asked, looking towards the direction of the steel doors that led to the emergency room. Brian was staring at Tyla, lost as to why she was there. He saw the tape that was holding the gauze from her iv.

"Brix was shot. In a drive by. Why did Monica come back, Brian?" She asked, avoiding his eyes. He took her hand and led her down the hall to a private area.

"You ok?" He asked, his eyes meeting hers.

"It's no big deal. I just got worried." Tyla said, taking her hand out of his. He looked so concerned. She wanted to wrap her arms around him.

"You're here, again. Wonder what is wrong with you? You feeling okay now?" Brian said, sighing. Tyla had been sick quite a bit lately.

"I was just dehydrated. Now tell me how it was she was able to get Brix to leave with her." Tyla folded her arms. Brian continued to stare at her. "Bri, I'm fine." She wrapped her arms around Brian, for reassurance.

"You sure? I don't want what happened last time to happen again." Brian whispered in her ear, holding his wife close to him. She nodded and smiled softly.

"I'm fine. I'm worried about Brix." She said, frowning. He nodded. "We should get back." He said, holding her in his arms. They walked up to see Monica with the rest of the group. Roman had an arm halfway around Tej's shoulders. Brian was guessing it was to keep him from attacking Monica. Brian made it a point to set Tyla down close in front of Monica's view. Roman laughed at this.

"Any word yet?" Brian asked, rubbing his palms on his jeans.

"No. And ol' girl here won't go ask." Roman frowned, pacing yet again. Tyla threw him a dollar.

"Go get something to eat to calm yourself." She said, only half joking. She knew these guys so well, it was almost unreal.

"Where's mine?" Jimmy asked, his mouth dry from nervousness. Brian handed him a dollar and the boys left.

"Gees does he .." Monica started but was interrupted by Tyla,

"Don't, if you know what is good for you." She pointed, shaking her head. Monica shut up. "Brian, Monica, we have got to get this straightened out." She sighed, pissed off more than what she could let on to be.

"He's the one who said you had your hands full and that you had too many responsibilities." Monica said, shrugging innocently, making Tyla want to slap her.

"Bullshit. That's bullshit." Brian said, standing up to object. "I said Ty runs the house Don't twist my words." He said as Tyla walked up to the nurse's desk. He pointed to Monica. "Quit trying to get me in trouble with her. It won't work." He frowned. This made Monica smile somewhat.

"Anything yet?" Tej asked, sitting down by Monica. He noticed that he was sitting by her and got up to move.

"No. Monica, you really think it's a good thing for her to be with you?" Tyla asked, her composure in full effect. Monica shrugged. Tyla sighed, annoyed.

"Look, sign her over to us completely." Brian suggested, breaking the silence of about ten minutes.

"I can't." Monica said, as her cell phone went off on its ring tone.

"You can, all in one signature. I'll even pay for the lawyer." Tyla said, staring at her.

"No." Monica shook her head, her chin held high in determination. "She's my responsibility." She said, chewing on her lip.

"Yeah. That is why you left her with Brian? If she's your responsibility now, why did you ask Brian for a favor? It's either you wanted help and now you don't want it because you know I'm here or you just showed up to talk to Brian in the first place and needed to use an excuse. Which one would it be, Monica?" Tyla's asked, her fist clenched. Roman put an arm around her to hold her back. He knew she was going to flip any moment. "Now, Rome, you can't keep me from doing it so why bother?" Tyla asked, infuriated at Monica now. Monica edged herself back a little bit and was happy to see a security guard not too far ahead of them.

"Yeah, I'd be hella scared." Suki nodded, smiling wickedly. "She's been known to kill a few people in her time." She said,

"She's playing, right?" Monica asked Jimmy, who shrugged.

"You just better hope Brix is ok." Jimmy shook his head, not commenting any further.

"She's my sister. Of course I hope she's ok." Monica snapped, making Suki give her a look of doubt.

"Damn, I'm glad I don't have family. If they are all like you, then I am obviously not missing out on anything." Suki rolled her eyes.

"You got us for family, Sukes." Tej said, hugging her while giving Monica a drop dead, disgusted look.

"Yeah, and so does Brix, whether Monica likes it or not." Tyla said, walking by, throwing a threatening glance Monica's way. She was so close to losing her temper, federal agent or not.


	6. new addition

Taking on Responsibility Chapter 6

"Too bad the doctors aren't out here yet." Tyla muttered, sitting by Monica. Monica glanced out of the corner of her eyes nervously at Tyla. Tyla clicked her teeth and shook her head, as though thinking. "Monica, want to go outside with me?" She asked with her hands clenched tightly.

"No. I don't smoke." She replied, almost snobbishly.

"Neither do I, let's go or I will whip your ass right now." Tyla threatened. Monica sighed, got up, and followed obediently. Tyla turned around sharply on her heel and stared at Monica.

"What?" She asked nervously, frowning. Tyla just kept staring at her.

"DO you have any idea who woulda shot at you . Wait, let me rephrase that. Who shot at Brix?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I don't know. You act like I know." Monica flinched as Tyla walked closer to her.

"DO you? Really funny you got nothin and Brix, who we all know you hate, did." Tyla folded her arms.

"I'm a damn federal agent. I do have enemies, you know." She shrugged.

"Give that federal agent shit up. You act like it's a good thing and it is not." Tyla rolled her eyes. "If that was my sister, I would be doing my damnest to find out what I could to see what happened." Tyla said, looking inside the emergency room windows to see if they guys had heard anything.

"Hello, I can't leave right now." Monica frowned.

"You better sign over custody RIGHT now." Tyla said, starting to go back inside. She was done playing games.

"I am not. You think you can bully me but I got enough stuff on you to put you behind bars for a while. So think about that." Monica said, her back facing Tyla.

"Hell no!" Tyla lunged for her, spinning her around and slapped her. "Listen, Monica, you're the one who started this shit. You are the one who doesn't see that Brian and I are happy, that he doesn't want you and that Brixton is a good kid, damn it." Tyla said, grabbing her and putting her hands behind her back, as though she was arrested.

"What the hell? Damn it, Brian, go get your wife!" Suki said, seeing the sudden scuffle out of the corner of her eye from the window.

"Did she get a few good punches yet?" Brian grinned. The boys ran to the window. He took off walking at a slow pace, emphasizing his point of wanting Tyla to be able to get some punches in.

"Boys!" Suki folded her arms. "Brian, I am not playing! She's a cop and she can put Tyla in jail! Get out there!" Suki frowned. Brian started for the door with Tej and then looked at Roman, who was not moving an inch.

"What? I'll post bail for her if I have to. I'm not gonna get on Ty's bad side, Bro." Roman grinned, holding up his hands in innocence.

"You just want to see Monica get her ass whipped. Get out there, Boy." Suki ordered and pushed him towards the door.

"Hater." he muttered and headed for outside. Suki saw the security guard heading the fight's way and she took off to head him off and stall.

"Get her off of me, Brian." Monica begged. "I'm a federal agent. You can't do this!" she said, her teeth gritted.

"That threat is as old as you are, Monica. You forget I don't care. You let Brix get hurt, you put her down all the time, screw you being an agent! I can get you for being a crappy guardian!" Tyla said, punching her as hard as she could. Brian and Tej grabbed her, pulling her back. She continued to lunge for her to no avail. A doctor in a white coat, clipboard in hand, looked around as though he was looking for help.

"Is she okay?" Brian asked, putting his arms around Tyla from behind and holding her in case she tried to make any more moves at Monica.

"She has three bruised ribs and a wound through her shoulder. The ribs got bruised from her hitting the ground, we are guessing. She'll be able to go home in about three days time." The doctor said, looking at Brixton's chart. "Miss Fuentes, I need you to sign some paperwork." The doctor looked between Monica, Suki, and Tyla, trying to guess which one was the guardian.

"_Tha_t would be me." Monica gave Tyla a smug look, as she walked past her. Brian held Tyla's hands to keep her from swinging. She smiled a sarcastic sweet smile to Tyla and followed the doctor.

"Let me kick her ass again." Tyla vowed, her voice low.

"Bank on that, Holmes." Roman laughed, shaking her hand and smiling hugely. Tyla smiled with satisfaction in her eyes.

"Glad someone's got my back." Tyla pretended to pout as Monica walked behind closed doors. She walked up to the nurse's desk. "Can I see Brixton Fuentes?" She asked, sweetly.

"Room314." The nurse replied, after looking it up. Roman, Tyla, Brian, and Tej headed up the stairs to find the room, looking like they were on a mission.

"So, Bri, you ready to be a dad?" Tyla asked, a big grin on her face. He stopped to look at her, but she kept walking. He caught up with her, looking lost. Roman looked like he was ready to fall on the floor, laughing. Then he stopped laughing, realizing what she was implying.

"She does mean Brixton, right?" Roman asked with a lost look.

"You know I'm ready for anything with you by my side." Brian grinned, looking shocked and had an 'I told you so look' on his face to Roman and Tej.

"Guys, ya just gonna leave me like that? I see how you guys are." Suki came walking up, smiling and hands on her hips.

"Sorry, Girl." Roman grinned, looking at Tyla to finish her thoughts.

"Yes?" She asked, purposely taking her time. "Well, Brian, I thought it was time to make some changes." Tyla smiled, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I think we should adopt this girl who goes to Jimmy's school so he can have a playmate." She laughed. Suki and her continued to walk.

"Does this have anything to do with Miss Federal Agent?" Suki ask in a whisper, low enough so the boys couldn't hear. Tyla nodded, looking at room numbers.

"Let's just say Brix's problems are over as far as she goes." Tyla grinned, opening the door to Brixton's room. "And there is nothing that biatch can do about it." She nodded happily.

"Too funny, Ty. I can't wait to see how you pulled it off." Suki laughed and they high-fived. They walked in to see an exhausted looking Brixton, laid in bed, her eyes swollen and her face tearstained.

"Brix, what's wrong?" Tyla asked, going immediately to give her a hug.

"I'm in pain, Ty." She whispered, perking up a bit, happy to see them. "I didn't think I was going to see you guys again. Ever." she smiled as Brian and the guys came walking in.

"Yo, Ty, can we talk outside for a sec?" He asked, pointing to the door, still wondering what was up.

"Sure, Baby." She smiled, sauntering out the door.

"You wanna tell me what's up?" He asked, looking at her.

"Well, I was doing this thinking and I have decided I wanted to have a girl first." Tyla nodded, her face serious.

"So, is this a for sure thing?" Brian asked, his eyes all on her and meeting her gaze.

"Honey, I'm positive. Aren't you happy?" She asked, kissing Brian's neck happily.

"You know I am." Brian nodded. "I'm a very happy man." He grinned.

"Well, you're the proud father of an accused trouble maker, though, as her new mom, I think she is justmisunderstood." Tyla laughed.

"Do I even want to know how?" He shook his head, grinning. "Let's go tell Brix the good news." He said, holding her tightly.

"So, you think I should ditch the restraining order I just got or maybe keep it?" She grinned wickedly.

"Considering she is Brix's sister, I guess get rid of it for now." Brian said, turning serious.

"Brix, Baby Doll, it's gonna be fine." Tej looked at Brixton, playing with her hair.

"Not according to Monica, Tej." Brixton said, getting herself worked up again.

"I'm going to get a nurse." Suki announced, heading out the door. Tyla walked out with her.

"You know she is going to have a fit, right? She really might press charges on you." Roman came up behind Tyla. The two were close, almost like brother and sister.

"We'll see. Monica is not as clean as she would like to think, Rome." Tyla smiled, cocking an eyebrow.

"What time is the show, Ty? I need to get some popcorn." Roman grinned, loving the fact Monica was not as all high and mighty as she acted. It was time she got put in her place for what she had done to Brixton.


	7. and the drama goes on

Taking On Responsibility Chapter 7

"Brix, how ya doin, Homegirl?" Tej asked, looking at a sleepy and drugged Brixton. She smiled, high fiving him. He sat on the bed beside her.

"I'm good. Where's the wicked witch?" She asked, looking towards the door wearily.

"Ha-ha. Talking to the doctors, girly. How are you?" Tyla asked, hugging Brixton, making her smile.

"I'm fine." She assured Tyla and waved to Brian, who stood by the door, his hands in his pockets. "Confused as to what happened, but fine." She laughed.

"Yeah, well, you let us worry about that." Roman said, smoothing Brixton's hair out of her eyes.

"Besides, you'll be under our custody pretty soon." Tyla winked at Brixton.

"Yeah? How so?" She asked, intrigued.

"It's a secret. I'll hafta tell ya later." Tyla smiled, a twinkle in her eyes as she and Brian shared a smile. "You look tired. You should rest." She said, fixing Brixton's blankets. She motioned for Tej to get up off the bed. He looked at her like she was insane. She raised an eyebrow. "You better move, Tej Parker." She threatened. He grinned and did as he was told. She fixed the blankets to help Brixton's shivering.

"Now may I sit by my homegirl?" He asked, folding his arms when she was done.

"I guess." Tyla laughed, sitting on Brian's lap after Brian had decided to sit down.

"You still cold, Brix?" Brian asked, putting his arms around Tyla.

"Little bit. How long am I going to be here?" She asked, wincing as she tried to move. Her bruised ribs made it painful to move.

"Don't know, Baby girl." Tej said, looking apologetic.

"I have to battle. Can you guys call my team? Jimmy, please?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"Lay back, Girl. I already got you covered." Jimmy promised with a nod. Monica came sauntering in, looking calm.

"Hey Brixton. How are you feeling?" She asked, looking at Brixton's small frame.

"I'm fine. Can't you go back to Paris?" She asked, snapping. Monica looked taken aback.

"I am but I've got to get your stuff packed before we leave." Monica said matter of factly.

"Monica, she's stayin with us." Brian spoke up as Tyla's body stiffened.

"No, she's not. Sorry. I'm sorry I bothered you but I have already told you I changed my mind." Monica looked at Brian, shaking her head.

"Think again." Tyla smiled, in a singsong voice.

"And what do you mean by that?" Monica asked, looking as though Tyla was insane.

"I'll be right back." Tyla announced, getting up. She didn't look mad, to the group's surprise. "Hey, Fuentes, hang around for a minute, would ya?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. Tej and Roman looked at each other, suppressing laughs.

"Yeah, I'm going to be here for a while." She nodded, looking almost unsure of Tyla's friendliness.

"Great. Be back in a bit." She winked at Suki and Brian. She headed off back downstairs, ready to set her plan of action into the final stages. She knocked on the doctor's office that had taken Monica away from the group.

"Come in, Ty. It's all good. You were right. She didn't read anything." The older doctor informed her.

"Figures. And she says she cares. Thanks for your help, Tom." She said, looking over the 'medical releases'.

"She doesn't care about her." The doctor shook his head as Tyla grinned happily. "That was slick, throwing that custody release in there." He added.

"Thanks. Brix is a good girl. Too bad she was cursed by being Monica's sister." Tyla said, shaking the doctor's hand. She headed back upstairs, curious about just how Miss Monica was going to take this new development. She walked in to see Monica mad already and working on upsetting Brixton. "Hey, Fuentes, can I see you for a second?" Tyla asked, sticking her head in the door.

"The name's Monica. I don't Tylo, Tyler or anything but your name." Monica retorted.

"Oh, you can call me O'Connor. It's all good. I don't mind." Tyla smiled, winking at the group.

"We'll be right back, Brix." Brian got up, nervously. He didn't want his wife getting into trouble and he knew all hell was going to break loose.

"Brian?" Brixton yawned.

"Yeah?" he asked, pushing Suki towards the door and motioning for Roman to follow. Brixton looked at him quizzically, as though she knew something was up but he smiled innocently. "Rome, I'll be right there." Brian whispered, now pushing Roman outside.

"What is up? I've got things to do." Monica huffed. Tyla just shook her head.

"If it concerns Brixton, you can drop that task from your list." Tyla smiled, folding her arms.

"Oh and why would you say something like that?" Monica asked, taking a deep breath.

"She's not your concern anymore." Tyla made it a point to mess with her wedding ring. The glimmer from the diamonds hit Monica's eye and she grimaced.

"You're forgetting she's my sister, not yours. I understand you want one, but…" Monica replied, her voice with a snotty tone.

"But what? You signed over custody. I'm not the one who signed my name relinquishing custody. It's not my name." Tyla smiled, waiting for her response.

"Please, lay off the drugs." Monica scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Read it and leave, Honey." Tyla smirked, handing her the papers. Monica scanned the papers and gasped. Monica then tore the paper up. Tyla gasped, pretending to be shocked and upset, then smiled. "Wow, I'm so glad I made copies. Did you really think I'd give you the original?" Tyla asked, shaking her head and clicking her teeth. "You really have me mistaken for someone who is a dumb as a box of rocks like you." Tyla shrugged.

"This won't hold in court." Monica shook her head.

"Really, you sure about that? Cause my copy is notarized. I don't know 'bout yours' since you ripped it all up. All you need to know is its legit, it's for the better and it's what is best for Brixton." Tyla said as Monica's face turned red with anger. "Plus, Brixton has to stay in here for at least three days if not more and you have to be back tomorrow for your 'job'. Unless you just lied to Brian to be able to see him. My boy is a hottie, I can understand why you would want to see him." Tyla nodded understandingly.

"I'm gonna…"Monica started but Tyla interrupted her as she examined her wedding ring closer, pretending to frown at it being dirty. She blew on it and rubbed it on her shirt as she talked.

"But what, hire someone to off me like you did your own sister?" Tyla asked, holding Monica's glare with her own steel cold eyes.

"I did not. That's crazy. I've had enough of you." Monica said, lunging for Tyla. That was all it took. Tyla began throwing punches, hitting Monica not only in the face, but the stomach. Before too many more punches were thrown, the cops had been called. They pulled the 2 girls apart and took them both outside. "Yes, I'm pressing charges." Monica said, taking a deep breath and telling the officer. She held her jaw as she talked.

"Press as many as you can, Monica. I'll be out in an hour. I won't even have to pay bail." Tyla smiled sweetly and in a deathly calm voice as the officer handcuffed her.

"I'm a…" She started and Tyla finished the saying for her.

"A federal agent…Yeah. Yeah." Tyla rolled her eyes as she was read her rights. "A federal agent who tried to hire someone to off her own sister" Tyla added, making Monica's satisfied grin disappear.

"You must be crazy to think that of me. I'd never hurt Brixton. They won't even believe you." Monica retorted.

"They will when my witness comes forward. I got the guy you hired on speed dial, Monica. See you around." Tyla nodded as the officer pushed her head into the car. Monica looked a little nervous as she pondered Tyla's words.

"You really fucked up now, Monica." Roman shrugged, his voice low as he surprised her from behind.

"We'll see. She's not as high up with connections as you'd like to think." Monica smiled, walking back to the stairs leading to the floor Brixton was on. "She'll have to high of a bail to be bonded out." Monica promised as she called over her shoulder at the same time Tyla was being escorted to the police station.

"She'll be out faster than you think, Girl. I'd watch my back. She's pretty wicked, look at your face." Suki popped off, shaking her head at Monica's stupidness. "And she didn't even get a full two minutes of quality time with you." She noted.

"Yo, Brix knows something's up. She's trying to get outta bed. "Jimmy said as he met Monica at the elevator. Brian walked in to see Brixton drenched in sweat and squirming in bed.

"Brixton, it's Brian. Talk to me." Brian shook her arm slightly.

"It hurts…" Brixton moaned, twisting her head and crying.

"Get a nurse, Rome." Brian said as tears fell down Brixton's thinned out face. Brian held her head and looked her in the eyes, scared out of his mind as to what was wrong with her. The nurses rushed in as her pulse and heart monitor began to beep, indicating something was wrong. Brian looked floored as they rushed her out of the room.


	8. Giggles

Taking on responsibility chapter 8

Tyla sat outside the local police station, dialing Brian's cell phone and smiling to herself. She hadn't even spent forty minutes behind bars. Monica had been very wrong. Again, as usual.

"Hey, you ok?" Brian asked, standing outside of Brixton's room.

"Perfectly fine. If that ho is there, tell her I'm already out." Tyla said, her smile coming across clearly in her voice, making Brian laugh. Roman and Suki watched for the doctors to come out of Brixton's room nervously. Several had rushed in but none had come out so far. Roman kept pacing.

"Brix had some problems, Ty." Brian chewed his knuckle nervously as he talked.

"Is she okay?" Tyla straightened up.

"Don't know yet. She started declining and setting off monitors. I'm on my way to get you." He said, getting his keys out of his pocket.

"No, send someone else. You need to be able to talk o the doctors. I'm fine." Tyla reassured her husband.

"You sure?" Brian asked, not knowing to take her word or not.

"Yep,hopefully Monica will still be there when I get there." Tyla smiled, almost cat like. She was ready for a go at round three.

"Ty, I love you. Rome's on his way." Brian promised, pointing at Roman and towards the elevator.

"I'm on it ,Bra." Roman waved and nodded, heading for the elevator.

"Watch out. Ty's out of jail." Suki smiled and folded her arms as she stood behind Monica. Monica stiffened as though she was nervous, but said nothing. "More fireworks, here we come." She whispered under her breath.

"Who's this young lady's guardian?" A masked doctor walked out, looking around at the crew, his face showing his shock of how young the crew was. "I am." Both Monica and Brian said at the same time. Brian held up the paper she had signed, smiling and repeated the 'I am'. Monica drew in a deep, annoyed breath but was quiet.

"How is she?" Tej asked, looking nervous and worried as he kept stealing glances at Brixton's door to her room.

"Well , we could have avoided her health getting worse had we been informed she was allergic to the penicillin we gave her for the antibiotic therapy that was ordered." the doctor frowned, giving both Monica and Brian a stern look.

"What, you didn't know her allergies, Monica? Or did you conveniently forget?" Brian's eyes flashed in anger at Monica.

"I forgot. Gawd, I was just trying to get her here, Brian." Monica's eyes teared up as she shook her head. Brian just glared at her in annoyance and looked at the doctor.

"Is she going to be okay?" Brian asked wondering how close Roman was to getting Tyla at this point.

"Yes, she is resting comfortably. She's going to need some sleep to recover from the reaction, so we are keeping her what we call semi-sedated. She is not to be up without a nurse and I want total regard to my rules." The doctor frowned, looking at Monica. "Ma'am, I would prefer you to stay out of her room, as not to upset her. If you can prove you have ties to her, then we may see about getting that changed." The doctor said as he made notes on Brixton's chart.

"Oh, it'll change. I'll get the court to reverse that." She promised with a determined nod. Brian decided to keep his mouth shut, knowing Tyla would soon be on her way to talk to Monica.

"Can I see her now?" Brian asked, trying not to be too anxious. The doctor nodded, leading the way into the room. He turned to Brian.

"I do not want her upset in any way." He warned. Brian nodded and sat down beside Brixton.

"Hey Brix." Brian looked at a sleepy Brixton. She looked at him and tried to sit up, her eyes wide like a deer's. "Hey now, sit back, Everything's fine." He promised, smoothing back her sweaty hair.

"Where's Tyla?" She asked, almost seeming disoriented.

"She's in the bathroom." Brian lied, sitting back in his chair. Tej knocked softly and walked in, fiddling with the silver chain around his neck. "Why don't you get some sleep?" Brian suggested. Brixton shook her head stubbornly.

"I'm not tired." She said in a whisper, her eyes half way shut from trying to fight the sleep the medication was giving her.

"Yeah, baby girl, you are." Tej sat beside her on Brixton's bed, holding her hand. She smiled softly as he looked into her eyes. "Get to sleep." He nodded his tone forceful yet with a hint of joking in it.

"Is that an order?" She asked weakly, her eyes now fully opened.

"Yup, that's an order. Or I can't take to the lake when you're outta here." He folded his arms and winked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, you think I'm playin? Ask Bullet." Tej challenged, making her laugh.

"Better yet, ask me. What is this that you are asking?" Tyla walked in, looking smug.

"Hey." Brian got up and put his arms around his wife. "Tej said if she don't get her rest, he can't take her out on the lake." Brian started to explain.

"She doesn't' believe me that you guys would tell her no." Tej added, still looking into Brixton's eyes. She stuck out her tongue at him and his seriousness.

""I'm not dying, ya know." She scoffed sarcastically.

"He's right, Girly. You need sleep. Or I'll hafta kick him outta here for being a distraction." Tyla threatened.

"Fine." Brixton closed her sleepy eyes and Tej and Tyla looked satisfied. Tyla and Brian walked outside quietly, knowing Tej could handle Brixton.

"That was tricky, what you did." Monica clicked her teeth in irritation. Tyla smiled and turned around.

"I know. I'm good. I outsmarted a federal agent. GO me." She said rather dryly, using Monica's favorite phrase against her.

"Shut up, you really are sad." Monica sighed.

"What bothers you more, Monica? The fact that Brian has custody of you sister with me, his wife, or that, me, being his wife again, was able to outsmart you?" Tyla sat down leisurely, again studying her wedding ring closely and as though she was bored.

"I have to get back to Paris. I will be back." Monica said through gritted teeth. "This is NOT over." She shook her finger at them before walking off in a huff.

"Thanks for the warning." Tyla nodded, crossing her legs and getting comfortable in the chair.

"It's not over." Monica seethed, her face red.

"We'll see ya, Monica. Have a nice flight." Tyla waved, a smile on her face as Monica disappeared onto the elevator. Roman and Suki burst into laughter.

"Ty, you are somethin else, homegirl." Roman sat down, slumped in the chair beside her.

"You liked that, huh?" She grinned, proud of her control she had maintained.

"Every damn minute of it." Roman nodded, rubbing his stomach as he sat up. Tyla pointed down the hall. "What?" He asked.

"Vending machines are down the hall and to the left. I know what you were thinking about." Tyla teased.

"How'd ya learn to read minds?" Roman asked, looking confused.

I didn't, I just know your mind has food on it, 24/7." She admitted.

"She's so got you down, Boy." Suki high fived Tyla while Roman looked offended.

"Hey Ty. Brix wants to see you." Tej said, walking out and stretching a few hours later. Tyla got up from Brian's lap where she had been sleeping lightly and looked concerned.

"Thanks, Tej. Rome's in the cafeteria if you wanna go eat." She whispered, looking at Brian, Suki, and Jimmy passed out and sleep. He nodded and headed for the elevator. Tyla walked into the room to see Brixton sitting up, looking a little more alert.

"Hi Ty." Brixton smiled, flipping the TV listlessly.

"Hey, wassup? Tej misbehaving?" She joked, pulling up a chair beside the bed.

"Nah, he's cool. I thought he might need a break." She shook her head. "Shouldn't he be at his garage working?" She asked, her forehead wrinkled with worry.

"Nope. He's on vacation. You shouldn't even be worrying about that." Tyla scolded. "How ya feeling?" She asked, feeling Brixton's forehead.

"Bored, very bored." Brixton sighed, looking around as though she was looking for something to do. Tyla pulled up the over bed table and put a cross word puzzle book on it. "Thanks. You rock." she smiled.

"You're too funny." Tyla shook her head, opening the curtains. "What are you thinking about, Kiddo?" Tyla asked, turning serious. She knew Brixton well enough by now to know when she was thinking of something.

""Worried, I guess." Brixton admitted.

"About?" Tyla prompted a she finally quit straightening the room and sat down. Brixton was quiet, hesitating. "Spill it." She ordered firmly.

"Monica, the battles, the school im missing, you know all that life stuff." Brixton sighed, giving a slight smile.

"Hmm, Monica's not a worry. Bri and I got custody of you now. Battles, Jimmy's got someone to take your place for a while. And he's gonna bring your school work here. Problems solved. No worries." Tyla shrugged, dismissing all concerns.

"And you say I am the funny one." Brixton muttered, shivering. A nurse came in, putting medicine in her iv. Not long after Brixton's eyes looked somewhat cloudy as she became sleepy.

"How are we feeling?" The nurse asked, sticking a thermometer in her mouth, keeping her from responding. Brixton frowned as the nurse took her pulse.

"How much longer am I stuck in here?" Brixton asked as soon as her mouth was rid of the thermometer.

"A good week, more than likely." The nurse smiled cheerfully. Brixton stuck out her tongue and mocked her as she turned her back. Tyla playfully hit Brixton's arm in surprise. Brixton looked angelic by the time the nurse faced her.

"Behave." Tyla whispered, making Brixton giggle uncontrollably. The nurse soon left and in came Tej and Roman. Tej was holding a stuffed rabbit and Roman had flowers and a vase of flowers. "Aww, they brought you toys." Tyla teased.

"Toys? For her? Nah, these are to keep us busy and amused." Roman pretended to look around and then sheepishly admit. "OH! These!" he pointed to the stuff as Tej sat on the bed. Brixton giggled as Tej looked at her in her glossy eyes.

"You doin better?" He asked, being serious. She settled down and nodded.

"I'm all good." She promised, her eyes feeling somewhat heavy.

"Yeah, I bet. Layin all up in here, cozy and shit. Drugged and all." Roman said, his voice low and making his eyes narrow jokingly. This made Brixton laugh. Tyla punched his leg and Roman looked at her appalled.

"You wanna go?" She asked, starting to get up, as though she was ready to fight.

"Hell no. I'll be out there watching me some racin or somethin." Roman waved hurriedly to Brixton and took off.

"Thought so." Tyla smiled.

"He's hyper." Brixton laughed, holding the rabbit Tej had given her.

"Sounds like someone else around here I know." Tyla raised an eyebrow as Brixton stared at her innocently. She left to leave Tej and her alone, knowing Tej really liked her.


	9. It's about time

Taking on Responsibility chapter 9

"We got this, guys." Ace, one of Brixton's crewmembers she battled with told the group as the

warmed up, waiting for the other crews to arrive. It had only been two weeks since Brixton had been

released and though pretty much healed, her ribs were still somewhat sore.

"That other team looks awfully organized." Brixton said, looking at her oversized North Carolina

jersey. Her and the crew didn't really match when they battled, just kept their colors all the same.

"You gonna be ok, Babe?" Ace asked, looking concerned. She smiled at his captain capabilities. They

had been friends from the first time they had seen each other.

"Yeah, just worried if I can pull off some of my stuff. You know, not practicing in a while." She

admitted, her voice low as they watched the arena fill up rather quickly.

"What, the back flips?" Ace asked, as the other team walked past them.

"I'll be aight, no worries. Just nerves." She raised her chin, her competiveness kicking in. Her eyes

seemed brighter than normal, the baby blue jersey and black eyeliner enhancing them. Ace looked at

her, still not buying her statement. "I'll be fine, Daddy-O." She playfully shoved him. He laughed at

her as she went to get a drink.

"Peek a boo, guess who?" Tej came up from behind, putting his ice- cold hands over her eyes.

"Um, Peter Parker." She laughed, turning around.

"I see how it is." Tej nodded, shaking his head and grinning.

"Yeah, that's how I roll. I'm surprised you came." She said, her face all smiles.

"I happen to have a bet your team will take it all. They have this really talented person on there. I can't remember the name…" Tej grinned smugly, scratching his chin.

"You and your bets. Boy, there's a place for people like you." She smiled, her voice only with a hint of

teasing in it.  
"Oh, yeah? Where's that?" He asked, his eyebrow raised and his arms folded.

"Gambling anonymous." She burst into giggles. He grabbed her playfully around the waist and tickled

her.

"Is that so, Miss Tough Girl?" He asked, as he tickled her mercilessly.

"Yeah, ya heard me." She said, her face inches from his. They both moved apart rather quickly, both

realizing how close they had come to kissing. They still had not discussed a relationship. Every time it

was mentioned or came close to that subject, Tej seemed to balk at it.

Brix, let's go." Ace yelled as the music began. Ace started his footwork, followed by the rest of her

team. Brixton came down the center, dancing in sync with them, then doing back-to-back back flips

and ended in a round off back handspring.

She shuffled her feet up to the closest guy from the other crew and danced as close as she could,

getting in his face. As his eyes were on her, she pulled at his jeans, making him frown as the crowd

went crazy. She flashed him a look of 'bring it on' and he danced back at her in retaliation, making her

back up. She kept his gaze, refusing to back down.

"Bring it, Little Girl." The black guy she knew to be Ray challenged.

"Done did." She smiled sweetly as her team of guys formed a circle around her and she did some

more stuff. Then she moved to the back, backing up them as they did various moves.

"Time!" The mediator yelled, and Brixton stopped, breathing hard. Her side was feeling like a knife

had been stuck in it.

"You ok, hun?" Ace happily wrapped his arm around Brixton, hugging her. He was happy with the

team's performance.

"I'm great. We so got them." She laughed, looking at the rest of the crew and listened for the crowd's

vote.

"Haha, we won, Girl." Ace picked her up and swung her around in excitement, making her giggle.

"You only won cuz you used a gurl to do yo dirty work." Ray muttered as the two walked past him.

"Excuse me, Punk?" Brixton whirled around sharply, folding her arms.

"Let it go, Brix." Ace put his arm around her shoulder, trying to get her to leave. She shrugged his

hand off, her face turning red.

"No, I am not. I am tired of letting things go." Brixton growled as the guy walked outside laughing.

Brixton, donned in her jersey, and black cargo pants and her braided hair, looked like she was already

ready to fight. "Yo, you want to repeat what you said?" Brixton tapped him on the shoulder. He turned

around, his hand raised. Brixton grabbed it and twisted it behind his back. "Lemme guess, you didn't

think I could fight my own battle. Am I right, Pretty Boy?" She asked, twisting his arm as hard as she

could, making Ray grimace.

"You ain't shown me anything." He scoffed as the two crews rushed outside, rather shocked at what

they saw. He turned around, catching her off guard, and grabbed her hair and then slamming her to

the ground. She reached up and hit him where it counted the most, making his gasp. She pulled him

down to her level just as he swung at her face, splitting her lip.

"What the hell! Break this up." The club owner ran out, though the two crews blocked his way, giving

them more time to fight it out. Ray grabbed her one final time and punched her in her right side, the

side where her broken ribs were just beginning to heal.

"Shouldn't fight a man if you can't handle one." Ray taunted as she tried to get up. "She started the

mess, I just ended it." He told the owner, breathing hard.

"It's far from finished." Brixton got up, spitting blood.

"It's over, both of you." The owner disagreed, standing between the two.

"Bitches like her never let things go." The guy retorted and Brixton lunged for him. She had pummeled

him to the ground. "Yo, Ace, call off your girl." The guy yelled, making Brixton give him a good punch

in the face, making his nose bleed.

"Brix, come on, Girl. They're callin the cops." Ace said, picking Brixton up by the arms and dragging

her away.

"He had no right to say that crap." Brixton shook her head, breathing hard as she felt her ribs dig into her side.

"Brix, he was tryin to get you riled and you let him win by falling for it." Ace shook his head, acting as

though he was disappointed.

"You sure didn't do anything to shut him up." Brixton shot back, her pride hurt that Ace was scolding

her like a kid.

"Cuz I had the sense to let it go and roll off my back." Ace snapped, becoming quite irritated.

"Hey, lay off of her, Man." Jimmy walked up, defending his friend.

"Let's go." Brixton stared at Ace for a minute and then headed for the door in disgust.

"You ok, Baby Girl?" Tej asked, opening the passenger side of his truck for her. He lifted up her face,

inspecting it. She nodded, not wanting to talk for fear of angry tears falling. She was more than mad,

she was furious. She hated her weakness of crying when infuriated. She nodded and he got in, pulling

up to where Jimmy was walking. "You comin, Jim?" he asked, leaning over towards Brixton.

"Nah, go ahead. I'm going to catch a ride with Ace, we got some stuff to do." He grinned, giving Tej a

look and a nod. Tej knew what they were up to and nodded back.

"Have fun for me." Tej grinned.

"Will do, fo sho, Bro." Jimmy laughed, walking up to Brixton's side window. He reached in and hugged

her. "You ok?" he asked, looking at her lip that was only a tiny bit swollen.

"I'm fine." She smiled, ruffling his bald head. "You worry too much." She grinned, calming down now.

"Later." Jimmy jogged off to hop into Ace's car.

"You ready to go home?" Tej asked after they had driven in silence for a while.

"Not really. Ty and Brian are gonna think all I am good for is getting into fights." Brixton said, her voice quiet.

"Girl, you know they are cooler than that. Where shall we go?" He asked, making a u-turn at an

intersection. She shrugged.

"Somewhere quiet." She sighed, her ribs still aching.

"How 'bout the Beach? I got a ice chest with some cold corona and a blanket." Tej suggested with a

grin.

"Sounds good." She nodded, still staring out the window. They drove the rest of the drive in silence.

Tej spread out the blanket and Brixton sat down as Tej opened her Corona.

"You sure your man won't mind? Us being out here all alone and shit?" Tej asked, taking a drink of his

Corona. Brixton was so caught off guard she almost dropped her bottle. "Sorry, I don't have any lime

and salt." He laughed, trying to get her shocked stare off of him and distract her.

"Tej, is that why you keep backing off?" She asked, her gaze still on him as the full moon shone down

on the two and the waves crashed on the beach in a rhythmic pattern. "Tej, talk to me. You think I

have someone?" She asked, making him look at her.

"You can't tell me you and Ace don't have something going." Tej laid back, his elbow propping up his

head as he looked at her for her reaction.

"I can tell you because we don't. He's a friend, though I'm pissed at him right now, and he's my

captain of my crew. That is all." She laughed, almost hysterically at Tej's assumption.

"Are you laughing at me?" Tej asked, his eyebrow cocked slightly. She laughed and nodded. He

reached over to tickle her and instead she leaned down and impulsively kissed him.

"How's that for laughing at you?" She asked, looking at him intently.

"That was great, but Brix, there's a big age difference. You have so many ..."He started, but she

shushed him.

"I don't care. You are the playa I want, if you want me. If ya do, what is the problem?" She asked,

looking out at the beach.

"There is no problem, if you're sure you want to settle for me." Tej kissed her again, this time,

wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, I'm sure I wouldn't be settling." She smiled, and relaxed in his muscular arms, sighing happily.

"Aight, it's offical then." He said, the both of them clanking their bottles together. Brixton giggled,

making Tej roll his eyes.

"You are a giggle queen." He accused.

"Yeah, your giggle queen now, Boy You're stuck with me now." She laughed, holding him close. They

spent another two hours together, and then decided to head home. Brixton crept quietly upstairs to

change and saw that Tyla was in her room. She knocked softly.

"Hey you." Tyla smiled, sitting up. Brixton noticed she looked very tired and worn out. "How was the

battle?" She asked, yawning.

"Good, I just came to tell you I'm home. I was with Tej." Brixton said, looking at Tyla in concern. "You

okay?" She asked, feeling Tyla's warm forehead.

"I'm fine. Dinner's downstairs if you're hungry." Tyla said, settling into the covers.

"Thanks, get some rest." Brixton said, shutting the door behind her softly. She found Brian in the

kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee. "Is Ty ok?" She asked, sitting down at the table with Brian.

"She might be comin down with a cold." Brian said, looking at Brixton's lip. He started to say

something but Brixton beat him to it.

"Don't worry, the guy looks worse than I do. I busted his nose." She grinned, making Brian shake his

head.

"Why don't more places stay open twenty four hours?" Roman came in, grumbling, his hand on his

stomach.

"Not everyone has to feed twenty-four hours, Bro." Brian teased, making Roman tousle Brian's blonde

hair.

"Night guys." Brixton got up and headed for the stairs.

"You tell her 'bout Ty yet?" Roman asked, sitting down in her place.

"Nope, she had a rough night. Besides, it's not a positive thing yet." Brian sighed.

"What are you gonna do if it is?" Roman asked, fiddling with the candle in the center of the table.

"I don't know, Bro, I don't know." Brian sighed wearily, his facial expression dark.


	10. Getting there is only half the fun

Taking on Responsibility  
  
Brix, how fast can you pack yo bags, baby girl?" Tej knocked on Brixton's door the next morning. She rolled over on the waterbed, kicking the covers off. "Come on in." She called, half asleep. Her whole body was sore from the battle and the fight. She stretched in her pastel blue pajamas that had rubber ducks on the cami top and pj bottoms as Tej sat on the edge of the waterbed. "Wake up, Sleepyhead." Tej grinned, poking her playfully in the side. She sat up, drawing her knees to her chest, arms around them.  
"I'm awake. Wassup?" She asked, covering her mouth as she yawned. "How soon can you pack?" Tej asked, his grin gone now. There was another knock on the door and Brian came in to her same response she had given Tej.  
"Yo, Tej, go get packed, Bro. I'll talk to her." Brian nodded. Tej kissed Brixton on the head and headed out the door, saying nothing.  
"Brian, is everything ok? You kicking me out?" Brixton asked, pulling the messy ponytail out of her hair that she had slept in.  
"Hell no." Brian laughed, pushing her forehead with two fingers away from him playfully.  
"So, what's the deal?' She asked, rubbing her forehead. "We're going to Switzerland for a vacation." Brian shook his head, still amused at her throwing her out question.  
"Why so sudden?" Brixton frowned, not getting why the sudden rush to leave. She studied Brian carefully and he looked rather rough, as though he hadn't shaved in a while. "Just because Ty's been a little stressed. A little vacation might make her feel better." Brian replied, not blinking an eye to reassure her.  
"Ok, when we leaving?" Brixton asked as Brian got up to leave. "ASAP. Like as soon as ya get packed, we are on the next plane." Brian nodded, shutting her door.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx "I hate planes." Tyla grimaced as they boarded the TWA plane, two hours later. She looked worn out to Brixton too, but being that is was stress, Brixton had kept quiet. "Are they even safe?" Roman joked and Tyla popped him on the back of the head. "Don't joke like that, Boy." She ordered, making Roman roll. He sat down about the same time Tyla pushed him into a seat, beside Brixton and Tej. Brixton turned around, knees in the seat, and looked at Tyla, reminding them all of an anxious 8 year old.  
"You ok, Ty?" She asked finally, the question wanting to come out of her mouth since Brian had left her room.  
"I'm fine, Brix. I just hate planes. Some stress relief, taking me on something that kinda terrifies me, huh?" She joked, laughing. Brixton laughed as they captain came over the intercom.  
"Buckle up, Missy." Roman instructed, making his voice much deeper than normal, making Tej roll his eyes.  
"SO, when did you two become an official item and why wasn't I notified?" Roman folded his arms, his eyes playfully narrowed.  
"Last night, nosy." Brixton said, attempting to buckle the seatbelt. "I'm kinda nervous. I have never flown." She admitted as the plane slowly backed out. "Damn, not you too." Roman grinned as Jimmy and Suki pelted them with straw wrappers they had stolen from the cafeteria. Roman shook his head, raising his hand to threaten them silently.  
"Rome, you need to go sit with those trouble makers." Brian leaned up to whisper between the seats. He looked at Tyla, worried. She smiled at him and settled back in her seat, eyes closed. "You ok, Babe?" he asked, holding her hand.  
"Hate planes, but I'm fine." She nodded, kissing him and smiling softly. "I know, but this place may be just what you need." Brian gave her a boyish grin and pulled her closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, already tired.  
"I'm going to have to ask you to move if you are drinking alcohol with her." The stewardess told Roman and Tej as Brixton sat there, almost getting caught taking a drink Of Tej's Rum and coke.  
"She's old enough to drink and if she wasn't, what is the difference between her and a kid? Come on, don't pull this." Tej said, shaking his head.  
"It's our rules." The stewardess shrugged, moving on. Tej poured the coke into Brixton's drink, then as the stewardess came back, pretended to drink the rest of it. "Here, I finished it, so there, no issue, no rules broken." Tej grinned, elbowing Roman to stop grinning. "Thank you." She smiled approvingly and went on. Brixton, who was looking out of the window and smiling, looked at him.  
"What? Drink your coke, Brix." He winked at her and made her laugh. "NO arguments here." Brixton laughed, settling back for an interesting ride. She was still troubled by the thought in the back of her mind that something was wrong with Tyla, though she couldn't put her finger on what. They all seemed to be acting okay right now and since they had left, but that moment in her room with Brian had made her suspicious.  
"Brix, you ok?" Jimmy asked, plopping down by her once the stay in seat sign had been turned off and Roman had finally agreed to trade him places. "Fine." She sighed, watching Tej catch a nap. "Right, come back to the back with us and play some games." Jimmy grinned mischievously.  
"If you get me in trouble, I will kick your ass, Boy." She warned as she quietly unbuckled her seatbelt. They went to the back of the plane, six seats facing each other. Suki and Rome sat across form Brixton and Jimmy. "Scared of you, I am." He laughed, teasing her. She playfully slapped him and noticed the racing game Roman was challenging Suki on his cell phone. "Should be. Girl power, right, Brix?" Suki laughed. "Was that gay power?" Roman asked, coughing the question. Suki popped him, making his car dive off the track. "Man, that's not fair." He shook his head and noticed Brixton, who seemed to be deep in thought."You ok? Gonna be sick?" HE asked, touching her knee. "I am fine. Is Ty really ok?" She asked, still not satisfied with any answers.  
"I am fine, thanks." Tyla grinned, sitting beside her. Brixton looked guilty and noticed Tyla had done her make-up and looked a ton better, not so exhausted.  
"And how many drinks have you had?" Jimmy asked, folding his arms and laughing. "For me to know and you not to worry about." Tyla sassily remarked. Jimmy rolled even harder and Suki looked at Tyla in exasperation.  
"Boys." The three girls all said at once, making Jimmy stop laughing. "You guys are not any fun. Brix, need a refill?" He asked, pulling out a travel size of vodka. She shook her head as Tyla played with her hair. "Want me to braid this?" She asked, holding up her hair. "Yeah, if you can. I suck at braiding." Brixton confessed with a laugh. "She's good at it." Suki nodded.  
"You Probably like her touching your hair, huh?" Roman asked, his hand covering his mouth. Suki punched him hard, making him yelp like a puppy. "Roman Pearce, if you don't stop, I am going to throw you from this plane out into that ocean." Suki threatened. Roman pretended to be shaking. Tyla shook her head as she braided Brixton's long hair and finished it.  
"So, Brix, how's the thing with Tej goin?" Tyla asked as she put the yellow rubber band in to match Brixton's yellow track suit. Brixton smiled sweetly, making the group ohhh and ah, teasing her. "Good. Ty, you sure you are ok?" Brixton asked, as they moved back t their seats to settle down a little later.  
"Yeah, Girl, I am. Quit worrying." Tyla smiled, reassuring her. Brixton looked at Tej sleeping and then out the window at the crystal blue ocean they were flying over. It looked so small and more like a blue spot to her.  
She settled down to get some rest as her tipsiness was making her sleepy.  
"Brix, baby girl, wake up. We're here." Tej nudged her. It was almost dark and the passengers were all in a line, ready to unload the plane. She stretched and yawned, looking around for Tyla, Brian, and the rest of the group.  
"Were here?" She asked, in shock. She couldn't have slept that long. "Yup, you have a habit of sleeping. A lot." Tej grinned playfully. She looked at him, trying to see if he was serious.  
"Just cuz I am not a party animal." She grinned playfully. "Riiight." Tej shook his head in doubt. She gave him a look saying 'as if'. He smiled at her innocently and put his arms around her, kissing her neck. "We're going to have so much fun, Baby Girl." He whispered, making her laugh as she grabbed her bag from overhead. Tej was surprised that she was such a light traveler for being such a girly girl. "Would you two stop the lovey dovey stuff?? Yuck." Jimmy joked as they walked down the long hallway leading to the airport. Brixton kicked the back of his heel playfully.  
"Someone woke up in a feisty mood." Roman yawned, himself starting to feel jet lag. Brixton walked out into the airport and looked through the windows, seeing snow covered mountains from a far. She took in a deep breath, absolutely amazed.  
"Ready to have some ski time and some fun?" Brian asked, grinning, his arm around Tyla. She was all smiles at Brixton's amazement. Her eyes were as wide as a two year old's. "Most def." She replied, still looking around her at the large open windows. Tej rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  
"Warm fires after a long day of skiing. Its gonna be on all time of the night." Tej nodded, making his girl a promise. Brixton giggled and was ready to get to where they were going. She had forgotten all about why they had left so fast in the first place. IT all seemed to be just a typical vacation.  
  
A/n: Cheer here! Haha, sorry so slow on updating! Thanks for keeping up with my stories and for reviewing. You guys are all great! Check out my favorite stories that I have listed and give them as nice as reviews as you do for me, it is so appreciated and you can really make a person's day! Lots of love, cheer girl! 


	11. questions and romance

"Brix, I gotta go for a while. keep the boys in line for me, would ya?" Tyla told Brixton early the next morning as she she sat at the table in the kitchen of the suite.

"Aw, Ty..." Brixton, in her green cami top and silk pajama bottoms with frogs, objected.

"Sorry, it's business." Tyla yawned as she picked at her eggs and toast. She pushed them away, not at all hungry.

"It's cool. You sure you're ok?" Brixto asked,fiddling with the braids that she had gotten done on the plane. Tyla nodded as Brian walked in, looking unshaven and somewhat rough. He kissed his wife and playfully flicked Brixton's braids as he headed for the fridge.

"You are just like those boys." Brixton sulled playfully.

"Nah, i taught them well." brian grinned boyishly as he sat down, a gallon of milk in hand. Brixton rolled her eyes and got up lazily with a yawn,

"I'm gonna get dressed before..." She started but was interupted.

"Tej wakes up." Tyla and Brian finished for her. She giggled and left witrhout bothering to reply.

"She say anything? Did you tell her we had to leave?" Brian asked, his concern showing at a not so normal looking Tyla.

" She just asked me for the 100th time if I was okay. I hope Tej and the boys can keep her busy." Tyla said, biting her lip.

"Eat this. I know you're not gonna waste my cookin." Brian held up a bite of eggs to his wife's mouth that he had cooked for her earlier.

"And if i was?" She asked, one eybrow raised and a weak smile on her face.

"I'd hafta tickle you relentlessly." Brian stated nonchalent, smiling boyishly. Tyla loved that smile that only he could give. She took a bite as Roman came sauntering in, shirtless.

"I'm truamatized. Put ona damned shirt, Boy,." Tyla joked as Brian fed her.

"Haha." Roman laughed sarcasticly as he opened the blinds. The snow peaked mountains looked like a painted picture as the sun bea down on the frosty capped peaks.

"You got your work cut out for you keepin those kids busy." Tyla remeinded him. They had known each other just as long as He and Brian had known each other.

"Yeah. It's a rough job but somones has to do it." Roamn joked, leaning back in the chair and stretching.He grinned at his own sarcasim. With unending activities and money to work with, it would be a peice of cake. He studied Tyla and then Brian and wondered if the good atmoshere was only for Brixton's benefit and if they would get worse. He tired to play off his worried stares and tell himslef things would work out okay.

"Tej, wake up." Brixton whispered, laying beside her boyfriend. She had attmepted to knock but he hadn't answered. She smiled as he rolled over, still asleep, and put his arm around he as though she had been in his bed every night and before. She laid there, feeling cozy and loving the feeling of being in his arms. Then he began to tickle her, catching her off gaurd. Tickleling was a definate weakness.

"Good mornin, Bueautiful." He winked at her witha grin after stoping. She shook her head and blushed at his deep stare.

"Morning Sleepy boy." She replied, starting to get up.

"uh uh. Stay wit me for a while."Tej pulled her back down, holding her close. She loved being held in his arms. They fell back asleep almost simutaneoulsy.

"Whoa." Jimy said asfter waking up on the other side of the room. He got up, finding the rest of the group in the kitchen. "Check em out." He grinned mishcheiviously as his mind was wokring on a plan.

"NO!" Tyla and Suki and toether in a scolding tone as his face lit up, idea in mind.

"Aw, come on..." He begged, trying his best to look inncent. Suki folded her arms and shook her haed, then popping him on the back of his head.

"Tej will beat yo ass. Its's your funeral." She warned and walked out behind Brian, Tyla, and Roman. He sighed defeatedly and floowed Brian and Roman out of the kichen area.

"What's the plans for today?" He asked as Brian and Tyla left out the door, bundled up for the crisp cold air.

"Some shoppin and skiing." Suki answered at the same time Roman replied, "Eating and chillin." They all had to laugh at that one. Roman turnedserious.

"I don't know how Brix would take it if we told her why we're really here, so Bullit wanted me to remind you not toslip up." Roman looked at Jimmy the longest.

"You know what amazes me is that Monica is so damn uppity and shit and yet they grew up on the streets for a while. You can tell Brix has been through some shit but Monica acts like she's been a rich bitch all her life." Suki mused as she puled on some pink snow boots that matched her light pink and white puffy coat.

"What? Ya'll were going ot leave without us?" A shirtless Tej wlked in, rubbing his chest and yawning.

"You were all cozy wit ol girl." Roman grinned, making Tej grin hugely.

"Yeah." He nodded, not denying that fact. "What's the plans for today?" He asked, throwing on a black t-shirt and then one of his many track suit zip up jackets that matched the baggy pants with stripes running down the sides that he had already been sporting.

"Shoppin, eatin, skiin. Anything and everything." Jimmy nodded, purposly hiding Suki's sunglasses behind his back, watching her search for them. He knew her so well, he laughed to himself.

"Yeah. Go on without us and i'll hit ya on the cell when we're ready to meet up." Tej nodded, throwing a glace towards teh room where his sleeping beauty was.

"We're goin down for a real breakfest." Riman said, grabbing his hotel key.

"Cool. Give us an hour." Tej waved, shuttin the door they left. He picked up the room phone and clalled for room service. "Yeah. I needs ome choclate covered strawberries, eggs toast, andsome oj. And some roses." Tej conversed witht he person on the phone. He headed for the bathroom, throwing on some cologne and making sure his braids were in place. Thehn he answered the door. "Brix, Babygirl, wake up." He gently shook her, recivieng a sleepy smile from her.

"Hey." She sat up, lening on teh pillows he fluffed behind her.

"You look good, Baby. hungry?" He asked, carrying the trray in with a smile. The white roses in the vase on the tray made Brixton smile and her jaw drop in shock.

"Tej!" She shook her head, blushing.

"I mangaed to chase the reest of them away." He srugged, sitting on the side of the bed, kissing her and holding her close for a minute.

"You're amazing." She whispered, her forehead against his. He grinned and held her that much closer.

"Just think, it gets better. We have lots to do today." He raised an eyebrow with a grin.

"Yeah? Like what?" SHe asked happily, feeding him a strawbeerry oozing with choclate.

"Shopping. You need some clothes to keep that tight ass body of yours warm." He stated, llooking her into the eyes, whole heartidly. Across town, Tyla was beginnng to feel a little bit of anxiousness.

"What if I'm making the wrong choice?" She asked, turning to Brian as they enetered the hospital clinic that was clear across the world from thier home.

:"You're not." Brian kissed her confidnetly and reassuring her.His hand gripped hers tightly, him being just as nervous as they entered. he was drawing strenght from her jsut as she was from him.

"Tyla O'Connor?" The nurse asked after almost an hour of paperwork and waiting. She nodded, her voice not working at that moment. "You can change in here. I assume he's going to drive you home?" She asked, looking at Brian, who wasn't leaving her alone.

"Yes." She replied, not wanting to elaborate on the fact that her home was a country nd then some away. She climbed into the hospital bed, suddenly feeling tired and overwhelmed. Brian wrapped his arms around her tightly. "What is if doesn't work? Then we'll have to tell her." Tyla sighed.

"Brix is nothing to worry about. Tej, Me and Rome got her, ok? I'm worried bout you, Babe. Quit stressing over all the other things but you. Let us handle that, ok?" He asked, looking her intently in her eyes. His grin was gone and he was serious now.

"I know, I jsut ... relate to her and feel for her. i want to be able to bearound to help her." Tyla whipsered, her eyes welling up with tears. Brian looked at her in shock.

"An you will be. Don;'t start thinkin negative and doubtin on me now." his commanding voice light and commanding sounding, though it was more of a plead.

"I'm not. " She sighed, layingher head back. There was no turning back now. It was flight or fail time now. All go and no backing out. THey had made it this far and this was one of the last opions they had.

An: Anyone know what the deal is? got any guesses?? I;'m curious to know if my foreshadowing is leading you completly away or completly clueing you in, lol. Leave a reivew if ya want. your choice. I got one thing to address and it'll be my last comment on the whole messed up situation. TO the person who left the anon reviw on untimely revenge, i am responding to it. For you to accuse someone of making harrasing and abusive reviews to themselves, that is the CRAZIEST thing i have ever heard. You made several points. I'll contirdict those, too. Theone's reviews has popped up when im away and when i'm with poeple, for one. yeah, i came back and updated and they started again. go figure. TO accuse me, is ludacris and uncalled for. It's like a person who gets raped and is made to look like it thier fault. Im not having it, i know im not doing it so you should dismis that idea. dont' read my stuff. i was going to quit writing, but again, how do i know that you are not theone, the same person trying to make me look worse since your slander and threats don't work anymore? And another thing, i may type messed up(cheerish, as my friends call it) but at least i know its cause im lazy and hate proofing. Theone cant say he or she honestly knows how to spell. i don't type that damned bad. Bad, but not that bad. Cut me some slack, my gawd! You are entitled to your opinion, but don't accuse me of somethng that I already hate so much. As for your accusation saying i need attention, please, I have more than enough, i'm good but thanks for your concern, lol. If i needed attention, i would talk to my many friends. You can think what you want but I know the truth and my true friends know it as well as anyone with half a brain. So please keep your accusations to yourslef and if those reveiws bother you, don't read them. I have enough problems but beleive me, as of today a person is being investigated for this harrassment. So, if theone is reading, you might wanna head out of town b/c there was a review that gave you away in some sort and the police are working on it, i filed the report this morning. So to the readers who read my stories, thanks so much for your support and for just reviewing. I may be going to sighned in only. we'll see how things work out. Peace and love, cheer


	12. more than one kind fight

**Taking on Responsibility**

**"Brix, why you so quiet, Babe?" Tej asked, putting his girlfriend as they rode together in a ski lift over the mountains.**

**"Nothin." She smiled softly, looking into his dark colored eyes. She went back to looking at the breathtaking mountains.**

**"No, I said why are you so quiet, not what's wrong." Tej grinned and kissed her forehead, making her laugh and her cheeks flush.**

**"Sorry, I just...I have this ongoing feelin something's wrong. With Ty." Brixton sighed,, leaning back into her boyfriend's strong arms as the lift continued up the steep mountain. **

**"She'll be aight." Tej sighed, resting his chin on the top of her head. Out of spontaneity, he then tickled her, making her scream in shock and from being tickled. He loved to hear her laugh. "Yeah. That's what I thought. I had to do somethin to make you laugh." He grinned, satisfied as Brixton sat up and fixed her hair that had been blown out of place. She swept her bangs out of her face and smiled at Tej lovingly.**

**"You're too much, Boy." Brixton gave him a soft kiss on the lips, making him smile. They jumped out at the top and stood in silence, staring down at the bottom of the mountain. **

**"You up fo some hot chocolate?" Tej asked, nodding towards the small, old time looking coffee shot that had smoke billowing out from the chimney in massive amounts. **

**"Fo sho." She laughed, her arm across her stomach. **

**"I'm glad you're not a prissy, stuck up girly girl." Tej admitted as they sat out on the balcony that had been built out and over the mountain side, but was still attached to the coffee shop.**

**"Oh, and what classifies a prissy, girly girl?" Brixton asked, licking the whip cream from her hot chocolate from her fingers while raising an eyebrow.**

**"You know, like ...your sister. Or a snobby cheerleader. One who has to have her make-up on 24/7 and can't get dirty. Or ones who don't like to eat cuz it'll mess up their figure." Tej grinned, shaking his head, wondering if he had stuck his foot in his mouth.**

**"Boy, please. I am all girl, but a girl's gotta live and I love my food." Brixton admitted as the hot chocolate steamed in the cold air. **

**"Exactly what makes you so hot." Tej agreed as she took a drink and sat back, relaxing and taking in the quiet setting.**

**"What, you can't answer a page? Damn, Bro." Roman came outside, his hands full of food. He was followed by Jimmy and Suki. He kicked the back of Tej's seat before sitting down playfully.**

**"Wassup, Man?" Tej stood up and greeted his friends. He shook Jimmy's hand with their normal hand shake and pulled him into a half hug, then rubbed his bald shaven head affectionately.**

**"Hey Guys." Brixton nodded, though not moving. She looked at Suki's snow outfit and smiled at the bright pink. The girl was massively obsessed with pink, she thought to herself.**

**"Hey, Brixy, he takin care of you?" Jimmy leaned down and gave his partner in crime a kiss on the top of her head. **

**"Of course I am, fool." Tej thumped his homeboy on his bald head, making Jimmy grin mischievously.**

**"Hey, Brix, he not feedin you, or what?" Suki asked as she sat down.**

**"We ate breakfast." She grinned. "In bed, I might add. It was very good." Brixton replied, not thinking of the ribbing she would get from Roman and Jimmy. Roman looked at her suspiciously and teasingly, one eyebrow raised. Brixton nonchalantly leaned further down in her chair, scooped up some snow, and pelted Roman's mouth, just as he was about to take a huge bite of his hamburger. **

**"Oh, no, it's on, little girl." Roman jumped up, grabbing her as he yelled his cry for revenge. She screamed and kicked, but it didn't stop him from his quest or his 'kidnapping' of her. **

**"Roman Pearce! Put me down!" She ordered as he walked to the snow bank with her over his shoulder, upside down. "Tej! Help!" She giggled as Jimmy joined in and tickled her.**

**"Roman, put the nice little girl down." Suki held up a snowball that Jimmy had handed her silently, not wanting Roman to know he had helped the enemy side. She shook it threateningly, regripping the rather large snow ball as she looked determined.**

**"Sukes, stay outta it or you'll be next, especially if your ass throws that thing at me." Roman promised as he carried Brixton closed to a bigger snow bank. She was still kicking and trying to free herself.**

**"It's war if you throw me in there." Brixton warned as Roman lifted her up with one arm over his shoulder, as though he was going to launch her headfirst into the bank of snow. In her mid sentence, he tossed her into the bank, head first as she had feared. "No, you just did not." She huffed playfully.**

**"Yup, I did." Roman grinned proudly, his grin ruined by the massive snow ball Suki had launched at him. She grabbed another she had pre-made and pelted Tej this time, for his not helping Brixton. Brixton popped her head up out of the snow drift like a gopher in a hole and pelted Roman's back and then in n his bald head. She used the built up snow to her advantage, ducking behind it as a shield to miss incoming balls of snow. **

**"Come on, Suki!" She called and was joined by a grateful, snow drenched Suki. Brixton's numb hands worked fast to throw the balls she was shaping with the other hand.**

**"Girl power to the fullest!" Suki cried in excitement as the two girls double-teamed Roman, eventually knocking him down with their non stop fire power. **

**"Damn, remind me not to piss them off." Jimmy held his stomach, sore from laughing as he watched. "I'm not in it." he held up his hands innocently to Roman, who shot him a dirty look as he got up and brushed himself off. **

**"Traitor." Tej teased and tossed a snow ball at him. Then he turned to aim at the snow bank his co-worker and girlfriend were holed up in. Before he could get his ball out of his hands, he was hit in the stomach by a fast flying snowball. he jumped up to pull Roman out of the line of fire, making a leap like a soldier making a leap for a fellow soldier in a war. "We gotta strategize, man." he said, making snowballs as fast as he could. "This is war now." he added as Roman laughed and started to make more balls.**

**"Drama Kings, I swear." Suki rolled her eyes, then launched more snow balls to get them while they recouped across the way.**

**"More like babies." Brixton grinned, her eyes on the boys as she talked. She aimed and fired, hitting a man in a black suit and tie that had stepped in her way and had seemed to come out of no where or any where she had been paying attention to.**

**"Excuse me, but you'll have to leave before I call security." The guy said in a rather Swedish accent. He spoke as he wiped off the snow that had been pelted to his face, looking so disgruntled that Brixton and Suki busted up into laughter that was so big it made their eyes tear up.**

**"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hit You." Brixton tried to settle her laughter fit, but was not doing so well. Her cheeks were blushing again, from embarrassment, the cold weather, and the fit of laughter she couldn't shake. **

**"Disturbing the customers is not tolerated and I don't quite know how you find it so funny, Miss." The gentlemen, clearly a manager, stated in a snobbish, uptight voice that made Brixton laugh that much harder. "Leave. Before I forget security and just call the cops." he pointed to the door, his nice act disappearing as his temper was starting to heat up.**

**"You only have one to two customers and they are inside. How are we disturbin anyone?' Jimmy stood up, separating Brixton and the manager. He didn't like how she was being talked down to. As he conversed with the hostile manager, Suki and Brixton emerged from the bank of protection. Roman threw a snow ball out of pure spite and catching Suki off guard. She spun around and instinctively picked up a handful of snow in retaliation and threw one back, not able to stop herself. **

**"You are a disturbance. LEAVE now." The manager pointed to the door, his voice now raised. He walked inside, Jimmy on his feet, now settling with the command to leave. "You have been warned." he said, picking up a phone at the seating stand by the entrance.**

**"Excuse me, can I ask you something?" Jimmy asked one of the two couples seated at a table. "Were we bothering you?" He asked, staring down the manager as he talked.**

**"No, it was quite entertaining, actually." The woman in the fur coat smiled, shocking everyone, even the manager.**

**"See, Sir, we weren't hurting anyone or your property." Jimmy protested as a matter of factly as the rest of the group filed in, giving up on trying to stay there.**

**"It's ok, J-Bob, they just missed out on our money. I guess they took us for some poor punks or poor travelers." Tej threw the ticket on the table, accompanied by a hundred dollar bill to pay for the thirteen dollar tab. "Yeah, we rich. You got no idea. That coulda been yo tip, but that won't be happenin now." Tej growled, not happy.**

**"It's cool, we can just go shopping." Suki linked her arm through Brixton's, not letting her good mood be ruined. **

**"Yup, no big. And to think we coulda brought Ty and Brian here for dinner." Brixton clicked her teeth and shook her head.**

**"I'm sorry, we just don't allow food fights. I'm sure you understand, Sir. I'm sorry." The manager looked apologetic, though Jimmy scoffed at the poor apology.**

**"Oh, I understand." Tej nodded, making the host look surprised as Tej grinned somewhat and made the crew's mouths drop open, especially Jimmy's. "But I still want to talk to the owner. Not manager, OWNER." He turned his grin into a hard frown. He nodded at the group. "I'll be out in a minute. I'ma handle this." he promised, his jaw cletched.**

**"Oh, he's sexy when he gets mad." Brixton covered her mouth and whispered to Suki as they walked outside together, arms still linked together. She had leaned in to say that, not letting Roman or Jimmy hear.**

**"He's aight." Suki agreed, then busted up laughing as Brixton gave her a 'better check yourself before you wreck yourself' look of shock. "I'm playin, he's like a damn brother. Annoying and shit." She laughed, having fun as their feet crunched in the crisp snow. **

**"WE got kicked out. That's some shit." Jimmy howled as they waited patiently outside, all knowing Tej was inside, no doubt going off.**

**"She started it." Roman pointed at Brixton as Suki looked accusingly at Roman. Brixton turned away, her hands in her pockets and looking up to the sky as she whistled innocently, ignoring his claim. "Cut that innocent act shit out, Home slice." Roman ruffled her hair affectionately, then took off. He was chased by Suki, who was followed by Jimmy. Brixton smiled and sat down, happily content as her foot made patterns in the clean, white snow.**

**"Talk to me." Tej nodded, walking out of the restaurant, his phone being held to his ear by his shoulder as he resituated his billfold full of money.**

**"Hey Bro." A very tired sounding Brian was heard on the other end.**

**"Hey! How is she?" Tej asked, as he stopped in his tracks to talk in peace.**

**" She's asleep is all I know. The damn doctors won't tell me shit." Brian wiped his palms on his jeans as he looked at his sleeping wife. She was finally asleep, and peaceful at that. "How's Brix? She ok? Monica called Ty's cell this morning." Brian sighed. **

**"Why her phone? She shoulda known better after we all lit into her." Tej growled, his voice low at her ignorance. Brian laughed uneasily.**

**"I don't know. Haven't had time to find out, either. Here comes the doctor, gotta go. I'll call back later." Brian quickly hung up.**

**"Later." Tej nodded, still frowning. he turned around to see a very unhappy Brixton. **

**"Why did you lie to me?" She asked, her head cocked to the side in anger as she chewed on her lip as Tej stared back at her, bewildered.**

**A/N: Haha, i finally updated! It took me long enough, I know! Hey, special shoutout to Kickurass and from her too as well. She's planning on coming back soon and said to tell you all hi. She's doing much better FYI. Thanks to all my readers for reading and keeping up with all my stories! It really does mean a lot and you know how hooked on reviews I am! So, to my readers, thanks a whole bunch! I appreciate all of you, you have no idea! Love Cheer Girl **

**P.S. The next update is Ub2 and it should be a little later tonight! **


	13. the secret comes out finally

TOR

"What'ya mean?" Tej asked, as he faced a very pissed off Brixton.

"Don't act like I am stupid, Tej." Brixton sighed, not in the mood for playing games at the moment. "I knew something was wrong and what's worse is you, of all people, lied to me. Point blank." Briton took a deep breath, trying her best to not flip out on him.

"I didn't' lie..." Tej tired to turn on his charm and get out of the mess, but he knew that he had just been called out and there was not way to escape it now.

"You al did. Come on, Tej, I'm not stupid. We don't just pack up and go to Switzerland for nothing. Either tell me or I say we're done." Brixton laid down her ultimatum.

"It's not my place to tell.." Tej looked down at the ground, his expression grim.

"Fine, consider us to be over since you can't tell me." Brixton took off walking at a fast pace, her shoes scrunching in the tight snow.

"Brixton, baby, come on! That's' not fair!" Tej jogged up to her, keeping the pace beside her at the same time trying to calm her down.

"Really? Neither is keeping something so bad from me! It obviously either deals with me or Tyla. I have asked a thousand times! How could you?" She spun around on her heels, staring into her 'ex' boyfriend's eyes. He was silent, his mind rolling as to what to say. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I thought you guys trusted, me respected ,e, to tell me the truth. I guess I was wrong." Brixton's said in a disappointed voice, tears in her eyes.

""One sec, please." Tej looked at her with begging in his dark eyes.

"You got one minute and I'm packing and on a plane." Brixton warned. Tej nodded, knowing she was serious and was grateful. He walked away to call Brian.

"Brian, Man. I gotta tell Brix. She overheard me talking to you and she's hella pissed we al lied, she's threatening to leave, man." Tej didn't waste time for a hello, he just started talking as he knew his girl was watching her clock.

Bring her up here to me and I'll explain it all." Tyla said on the other end of the phone, not sounding too stressed over the secret leaking out.

"Damn, my bad, Ty, I'm sorry. I just talked to Brian. I didn't mean to wake you up." Tej said, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry bout it. Let me talk to her." Tyla requested. Tej walked over to his girl and gave her the phone.

"Hello." Brixton looked almost regretful, knowing Tej's expression meant it was something bad.

""hey Brix. It's Ty." Tyla said, her smile being heard through her voice. "I guess I should apologize for making them lie to you. If you let Tej bring you up here, I ll explain everything." Tyla offered, playing with Brian's hair as he slept, his head in her lap.

"Ok, no prob, Ty. Thanks." Brixton chewed her lip, her attitude gone. "Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked, getting reassurance. "I'm sorry I flipped on you, Tej." Brixton said quietly in her way to the facility Tej was taking her to.

"It's all gravy, baby. I would be mad too." Tej put his hand on her knee as he drove. She smiled and put her hand over his. "So, uh.." Tej coughed. "Do I still got a girl or am I a 'playa' again?" He asked nonchalantly as he drove through the snow.

"Yes, I suppose. FO now anyways." She hid her teasing smile.

"Yeah." Tej grinned as he focused back on the road.

"I knew she was sick." Brixton drew in a shocked, scared breath as Tej turned into a medical facility. Tej was still not feeling like breaking any of the eggshells he felt he was on, so he remained quiet. he got out and opened the door for her. He put his arm around her as the two walked into the big building.

"You got company." Tej rapped on the top floor door lightly.

"Hey." A sleepy Brian opened the door, looking rugged. "Come in, guys." He opened the door for the two and shut it behind them. "Come on, Tej. I need some coffee." Brian nodded after shutting it, remembering he was going to leave the girls alone. Tej nodded and patted Brixton on the shoulder as he left.

"You okay, Ty?" Brixton flew to Tyla's side, her throat feeling tight.

"I feel good, no worries. Don't look so scared, I'm ok." Tyla smiled, ruffling her hair.

"I'm sorry, I just...I knew something was up." Brixton stammered, messing with the rings on her hands out of nervousness.

"it's okay. I wanted to tell you but I was trying to spare you the stress and worry." Tyla sighed as she sat up to take a drink. "Tej tell you anything?" She asked, wondering where t start.

"No, I feel like a bitch because I took all my accusations and frustration on him." Brixton smiled sheepishly. Tyla patted the bed, motioning for Brixton to sit on the bed.

"Might as well get comfortable. It's a complicated and long story." Tyla admitted honestly.

"If you're too tired or sick..." Brixton climbed on the bed and sat cross-legged, opposite of her friend.

"I'm ok, Brix. I'll be okay. I'm in no pain. I just wanted to let you have some worry free fun so I didn't tell you. I know how rough your life has been and I wanted you to have a break." Tyla played with Brixton's long locks.

"I didn't' have that rough of a life." Brixton looked shocked and wondering if Tyla was a mind reader or how she would know that information.

"Brix, I gotta tell you something. I knew your mom. I worked with her and I remember babysitting you and I know how hard she worked to protect you and I know what happened after she lost custody of you. She spent many nights crying while we worked. She knew what you went through." Tyla sighed, her own eyes tearing at Brixton's mouth that was dropped open. "How much do you remember?' Tyla asked, settling back to get comfortable.

"Not a lot. I can't remember too much, really. I know Monica lived with our dad and hated me. You knew my mom? I lost her ..." Brixton trailed off.

"Her and I worked din the FBI together. I knew you guys lived on the street for a while she worked two get her schooling in. I knew a lot. She was older then me, but we clicked, She was almost like a mom to me at times." Tyla smiled at her memory.

"Sounds like her. If you were in the FBI, how is it Monica doesn't know you?" Brixton frowned, confused.

"She's in money laundering. I was in it a while ago and Monica has been in it for what, three years at most?" Tyla counted mentally. "She knows something's up but not what. I think she's using you to try to figure it out, though." Tyla admitted.

"How so? She wouldn't'." Brixton looked sad. "Never mind, yeah, she would." Brixton took a deep breath, wondering why she had such bad luck.

"**Brix, do you know how your mom died? Or the cause? you were long gone before she did." Tyla coughed, hating this reality conversation, knowing it was hurting Brixton and bringing up painful memories.**

**"No, she died after they took me away and didn't tell me til a long time after. They took me away at 11 and I jumped foster homes and got beat here and there, the usual thing that happens with kids no on wants." Brixton stated, making Tyla's heart almost break.**

**'Well, I'll tell you your mom fought hard to keep you but she lost and she hated herself for it. i'ma warn you, the story isn't something you want to hear." Tyla warned. Brixton nodded.**

**"You babysat me?" Brixton asked, her brain doing the math of her age and still attempting to process all this information. Tyla had t laugh.**

**"Yeah, I had to make some money while I was in college, silly. I'm not that much older than you. I'm only 26." Tyla teased, making Brixton laugh. "I couldn't live on peanut butter and jelly every damn day, right?" She asked, capitalizing on the fact that she knew Brixton hated peanut butter and jelly. **

**"Right on. Okay, so tell me the whole story, cuz I'm all kindsa confused now." Brixton yawned.**

**"It goes like this..." Tyla took a deep breath. "We worked in a secret area of the FBI. It was the paranormal/disease area." Tyla sighed, not going into all the details. "We were working on this disease the government is hiding and is lethal, as bad as the plague. It was brought back from an astronaut. Now, don't freak out on me, please." Tyla held up her hands, her voice low. Brixton, wide-eyed, nodded.**

**"I won't, at least, I'll try not to." Brixton smiled, being truthful.**

**"There is this disease, it's still in the government's possession. The whole division became infected. Rather than try to help us and get us well, they killed us all off. Well, except for like five of us how had the day off the day they claimed there was fire. They tired to come after us. The disease has killed off three of them, your mom one of them. I am one of the last two. They are looking for me, because I could tell the press and call them out. I can't give it to anyone now. The quarantine period is over and im not contagious. "Tyla frowned, folding her arms.**

**"So why not just promise to not tell?" Brixton asked, not getting the whole scope of the case.**

**"They don't trust me." Tyla said as a nurse walked in, a bag of IV fluid in hand.**

**"How are you feeling, Mrs. O'Connor?" The nurse asked, putting the bag onto he pole and into Tyla's intravenous line.**

**"I'm fine, thanks. How much longer do I have?" Tyla asked, shifting her position in the uncomfortable bed.**

**"A few hours at the most. I'll be bringing your snack in soon." The nurse nodded and left. **

**"you doing, Ok, Brix?" Tyla asked, checking Brixton for any sigh of freaking out.**

**"Yeah." Brixton flicked her hair off her shoulder and slouched further down on the bed to get more comfortable. **

**"Ok, so the government, became worried because family members got concerned and launched an investigation. The United nation, the president, active rights groups, all of them are on guard now. The agency we worked for can't afford a leak of this." Tyla nodded as she yawned.**

**"Wow." Was all Brixton could say.**

**"They erased out identities and simply put us as non existent. That's how I got out of jail so quick." Tyla smiled smugly.**

**"SO, how did you marry Brian with no identity?" Brixton asked, confused even more now.**

**"We have friends in high places and I have a new identity that is clear and clean as gold." Tyla grinned impishly and winked at her friend.**

**"I'm just trying to keep a low profile and get cured. There is a cure, but it only works for certain people. They don't know if my system will take it and if it does, its' a long process. One dose takes one day and its every six months at a different place." Tyla explained.**

**"You're not gonna die, right?" Brixton sat up, now tense at the tone in Tyla's voice.**

**"Well, I don't know. The other guy was killed before the last dose. I have two more and if they find me, I will be killed. I have 24 months judging by the gestation period before it kills me. That's only by the research we were able to do." Tyla shook her head. "No one knows if the incomplete doses will keep it from ending at that period or if it'll extend my time." Tyla sighed. **

**"It'll work, it has to. you are the only good thing that has happened in my life, Ty." Brixton's eyes tired up as she shook her head. Tyla hugged her and the guys waked in as tears spilled over Brixton's eyes.**

**"Come on, Brix. She needs her rest." Tej pulled her outside gently, his arm around her. **

**"Thanks Brix, for not freaking out and for believing me." Tyla hugged her again.**

**"You'll be ok, you have to be. I won't have it any other way." Brixton whispered, her throat constricting as Tej led her out of the room. Then she burst into full fledged tears. Tej put his arms around her and rocked her gently.**

**"Baby girl, I'm sorry." Tej whispered, moving her hair back out of her face. **

**"It's not fair." Brixton cried, feeling like her heart was going to break. **

**"Nope, its' a fuckd up deal, aight." Tej sighed, frowning. **


	14. is she faithful or not?

"It feels damn good to be home." Tej noted as he, Brian and all the boys came lagging in the door, almost two weeks to the day Tyla had informed Brixton of what was really going on. Brixton, Tyla, and Suki had came home a day earlier, all three being ready to get home to their normal activities. It would be weeks before anyone would know how Tyla's 'treatment' had went.

"Hell yeah, it sho does." Roman laughed, dropping his larger than life gym bag in the foyer of the house and he headed for the fridge.

"Dude, we just ate. How the hell can you be hungry?" Jimmy pointed at Roman, in confusion, a puzzled look on his face.

"Listen here, homie, I am getting a drink, but thank you for watching my diet for me, I do so appreciate it." Roman cracked dryly.

"Would that be a Corona cause those are least calories." Jimmy pretended to have a clipboard and be adding, making Brian and Tej break out into laughter. Those two were the clowns of the house, no doubt in their minds.

"Shut up, Boy." Roman pointed to him, almost ina threatening kind of joking way, making Jimmy burst into uncontrollable laugher. Tej shook his head and headed for his room, on a quest to find Brixton. "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park was blaring from her room and he had to knock harder than normal. She was in her own world dancing some moves she was writing after doing them. He licked his lips at her sports bra and the nylon pants that matched the color of the words to her top running down the side.

"Damn." He grinned, feeling lucky that she was with him. She was hot, and him being such a player, he knew anyone would love to be in his place. He watched her work with the door cracked a bit, her frowning to stop and write down what she had been doing physically and then she would go right back to making up new moves. He walked in after a minute and grinned at her.

"Hey, you made it back early." Brixton stopped, taking a drink of her bottled water. Then she realized she was a sweaty mess. "You should knock so I'm not so …" She stopped, not able to think of a word as he neared her, his eyes holding her glaze.

"Hot? You damn straight you is hot, brix." he grinned after staring her down in a few seconds worth of staring , just enough to make her wonder what the was going to say and making her look worried. She smiled and slapped him playfully. "Only you could make dance moved for a battle with Linkin Park. You're sexy, I have to say." Tej pulled her into his arms, kissing her neck and making her laugh.

"You're not so bad your self, playya." Brixton smiled at him, his familiar scent and strong arms making her want to pass out at his feet, he was so good looking.

"Ha, I'm not a playa no mo." Tej shook his head, making I t sound like a serious thing he was now not part of, as though he was telling about him no longer racing.

"You sure about that? Cause know lots of girls who want to get wit you." Brixton offered, her face showing a hint of a grin with her offer.

"We'll have none of that, young lady." Tej picked her up, making her giggle and then threw her on top of the bed, then pouncing on her like she was a target.

"I'm so sorry." Brixton managed to free herself and sit on top of him, straddling his torso. She was serious for a second. "Not! I can call them right now…" She leaned for the phone beside her bed and was again tackled by Tej, making her howl with laughter. They both became serious for a minute and then laughed out loud, still staring at each other. "Was there a reason you came in here?' She asked, after they had settled down, the two of them still laying in the same position.

"Oh, I can't come see my fine ass girl fo no reason? That ain't right." Tej shook his head, kissing her to not let her respond.

"I didn't know if you guys you know, had plans, something come up, you knew, never mind." She shook her head and got up, leaving her man on the bed, still watching his eye candy's every move.

"you know, I think for your last year, you should be home schooled." Tej sat up, the thought he was working on making him scratch his chin. This made Brixton look at him in awe.

"And why would that be the case?" She asked, not really getting at his male brain on overdrive.

"So I can be the only one who can se you. In fact, jimmy is officially outta this house along with Rome's ass." Tej laughed, getting up to change her cd.

"You lost your damn mind." Brixton rolled her eyes and smiled, thinking how sweet it was of him to be appreciative of her.

"Yeah, I did the night you walked in, no lie. You took away all my concentration.' Tej nodded in agreement, following Brixton out to the hall.

"No wonder you were a playa. You got all the moved and lines down, boy." She laughed, puling on one of his corm rowed braids playfully. He mocked being hurt and she kissed him.

"Now, that's mo like it, babygirl." He nodded, heading back downstairs and right into Tyla. He smiled at her, innocent like.

"What the hell you up to, Mr. Parker? Or should, I say what you been up to? Messing with brix?" She asked, playfully, reading his guilty look immediately.

"She is my girl and I do got the tickle rights, ya know. How ya feeling, girl?" Tej asked, kicking back on the black leather wrap around couch in the living room.

"Pretty good. I was going to tell you to ask Brix if she had any plans. I thought we could go hit the clubs and have us some fun. My man needs a break." Tyla smiled, herself sitting down to relax.

"I'm sure she'll be down. Our girl loves clubs." Jimmy came sailing in, shirtless. Tej and Tyla pretended to be traumatized.

"There ain't no our girl to it, Boy. That's my gurl. And put yo shirt on before she comes down here, would ya?" Tej teased, his easygoing grin disappearing as he said that's my gurl. Jimmy knew he was playing and took it good naturedly.

"you afraid of some competition, huh? Yeah, I got that. I'm ready to compete." jimmy laughed, though backing up, as he talked.

"bring it then, shit, I can take you." Tej nodded, not moving one fraction of an inch off the couch.

"Gotta go call my date, sorry, man." Jimmy took off up the winding staircase, lighting as he ran, rather sprinting up the stairs. He was headed to his room, playing a beat of a song that was stuck in his head when out of the blue, Brixton reached around a corner and pulled him into her room.

"I need to talk to you." Brixton said, her tone a hushed tone as she shut the door. Her hair was still wet and she was dressed in a robe, it tied securely.

"Now? Do we have to talk now?" Jimmy adjusted his collar, the previous conversations still stuck fresh in his mind.

"uh, yeah. He's not around so that makes it a good as time as any, right?" Brixton frowned, then looked puzzled at Jimmy's odd behavior. There were no feelings, that was clear and he had never acted nervous of her when she had been dressed in less than in a robe, of all things.

"Ok. Let's make this quick. What up?" Jimmy asked, knowing Tej would no doubt be on his way up those stairs to talk to her any minute.

"I need you to keep him…" Brixton was interrupted by Tej calling up the stairs. Jimmy made a dive for the side of the bed he could hide on. "Why the hell are you hiding? What is your deal, Jimmy?" She asked, as Tej knocked on the shut door.

"he's gonna kill me for bein in here, don't you think this looks bad?" He asked, cowering as low as he could.

"Nonsense, he won' either." Brixton laughed, rolling her eyes.

"who's he and who you talkin to, babygurl?" Tej asked, after giving a quick knock.

"No one." Jimmy replied in a high, pitched girl voice, then slapping himself. Tej walked over coolly and raised an eyebrow.

"What up, Jimmy?" Tej folded his arms, running his tongue over his teeth.

"WE were just discussing something kinda important." Brixton jumped in, wondering why Jimmy was sweating and what the big deal was.

"Right. I'm watchin you, babygurl. And you too, Jimmy Boy." Tej turned and walked out, leaving Brixton's mouth left open in shock at his exit.

"What is the deal? Spill it now or I'm going to cal him back in here." Brixton threatened as Jimmy got up, looking more than a little relieved.

"You would understand if you woudla heard the convo we just had. I was just messin wit him and the he walks in here and it looks all bad an shit." Jimmy shook his head.

"Don't worry, after tonight, it'll all be straightened out, no worries. You deserved it, talkin bout m e like that, crazy ass." Brixton laughed, loving the fact that Jimmy was still not completely convinced. "That musta been some conversation." She shook her head, then shivered at the thought of being with jimmy. He was cute but not hot like Tej was in any shape or form.

"Yeah, let's hope or I might not make it to graduation, girl." Jimmy walked out, checking both sides of the hallway to not be grabbed by a suspicious homeboy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did he buy it?" Brixton asked Tyla as the two drove tot the club, both dressed up for a long night of Miami clubbing. Tyla had on a purple corset top with black leather pants accessorized with black stilettos. Brixton had made it a point to dress up and had chosen to wear a yellow rhinestone studded baby doll top with a teal leather mini that had a few preciously placed rhinestone s that matched the top placed precariously on the mini.

"He did. And he came down madder than a damn wet hornet at Jimmy." Tyla laughed finding it all funny as hell.

"I don't even wanna know, are you sure Brian knows what time to bring him?" Brixton asked, chewing on the side o of one of her nails. Tyla shifted gears and then swatted her hand out of her mouth.

"This is Mr. Brian never break a rule O'Connor we are talking about. Of course he'll have him there on time. Would you relax, please? It's all gonna go off without a hitch." Tyla said confidently. Brixton sat back, getting comfortable for the thirty minute ride to the club they were headed to. She pulled her log hair back off her shoulder for the millionth time, cursing herself mentally for not putting it up.

"Ok, not a word till we are inside, missy." Tyla told Brixton as they walked up to the bouncer that was guarding the door.

"Ty, I forgot my id." Brixton stopped, looking horrified after looking in her small teal clutch purse that matched her outfit.

"Your ID? I told you not a word and we'll be in there to set it all up." Tyla shook her head as she kept walking, then she stopped. "What would you do wit your Id anyway? You are barley 18 and its 21 to get in. How was that going to help ?"She laughed at Brixton's nervousness. She had never really seen Brixton worked up like this. She was acting as if tonight was something that could be ruined.

"I had a fake one, I got." Brixton shrugged, then realized what she had said. "just for tonight, ya know.' She added.

"Righhhhht." Tyla smiled and looked at Brixton in the eyes. "This is Miami, you party, I know you can you down it with the best of 'em, so why try to make me believe that shit?' Tyla asked with a laugh. "Its all good. You have a drink or two before we headed here?" Tyla asked, as they neared the entrance.

"No, why.?" Brixton asked, not knowing where she was headed with that one.

"It must be the blondeness in you." Tyla sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm not blonde, I'm redheaded." Brixton objected under her breath.

"I know but how you think red heads happen? There's a bit of blonde in there and n your case, quite a bit more than most." Tyla grinned as she kept her stride to the door. "Now, hush and let me do the talking." She instructed, then flashed a smile at the bouncer.

"Good evening, Mrs. O'Connor." The bouncer nodded and held his arm for them to go right in.

"Nice to see they gave the door to you. I know you can handle the job." Tyla smiled and waved as they walked in.

"He acted like you own the place." Brixton drew in a sharp, impressed breath.

"That, I do." Tyla replied, ignoring Brixton's shocked look. "Yup, you is a blonde. I wonder if that's why Tej is so hooked on you…" Tyla teased as they headed to the upstairs part of the club. The neon lights flashing around made Brixton become anxious yet again and she relaxed seeing that the whole top floor was roped off and guarded. The crystal ceiling was slit with tiny neon lights in alternating colors, the bar was lit up in a bright corner of the room and the floor was open with the tables being sat off both sides pf the club. The tiles on the floor seemed to be clear as in a clear glass and a strobe type light above set off the black lights that was lined underneath the crystal clear floor, giving off a sensation that the floor was rotating.

"The box from the jewelry store…" Brixton fretted, looking at the booth that hid Tej's birthday presents.

"It's already here and in the cake. I'm tellin ya, I have thrown more than one party in my life. You so should check my credentials." Tyla laughed, flicking Brixton's hair playfully.

"yeah, yeah. Ok, Twenty minutes till go time. The cake's here and I know his boys are downstairs waiting on me." Brixton counted the things she needed to take care of on her fingers. Tyla picked up her cell phone to call Brian. Jimmy came up behind Brixton, his hands over her eyes form behind.

"Boo." he laughed.

"Maybe I'll tell Tej about you and your boo." Brixton laughed, pretending to threaten him, still finding it really funny he had been so worried.

"You are just so damn funny, I do know of a cake I can go hire a girl to jump out of." jimmy threw back teasingly.

"And we all know the girl would get her ass kicked and you'd be next on my list." Brixton countered as "Like a Pimp" came on . She took the drink Tyla handed her and took a big drink, then made a face.

"Told you I know how to party. Bow down, little girl." Tyla joked and winked at her friend.

"Dance wit me.' jimmy nodded as brixton waited out the time, only waiting on Tej to show up with the rest of the house, being Roman and a few of Tej's other friends." Red Light" by usher, ludacris, and Lil jon was playing and Brixton decided a dance with him would kill time, though she kept her distance.

"Hello." Tyla answered her phone, a few feet away as she did a once over for the last time. She was glad to see Brixton relaxing, knowing soon all her anxiety would be gone. She wanted tonight to be prefect.

"We're here." Brian said, the grin coming through the cell phone. "He's sullen cuz no one remembered it was his birthday. He's promising to get drunker than hell." Brian laughed as Tej cleared the top stair, no time for Tyla to give Brixton a heads up.

"Why didn't' t you tell me he had time to get up here? Betta hurry, love ya." Tyla walked gracefully over to Tej, trying to distract his eyes from jimmy and Brixton. "They sure do look cute together, huh?" Tyla asked, knowing he wasn't' really listening.

"Yeah, wahteva." He shook his head, ready to head downstairs. Tyla handed him a drink.

"You isn't' goin nowhere. GO out there and get her.' Tyla said as he downed the drink.

"I will do just that." Tej nodded, his look of betrayal too much for Tyla.

"DO you honestly think they would be together? No faith in either of them? That's pretty damned sad." Tyla shook her head and clicked her teeth as Tej continued to watch, taking the drink outta her outstretched hand she was offering him.

"I got faith…" Tej objected as he took a drink, grinning for the benefit of convincing her.

"Rigghght.." Tyla shook her head. "you and her belong together. Neither one of you can tell a damn lie. Go out there." Tyla pushed Tej, making him straighten his Pacers Jersey.

"Hey Tej." jimmy grinned at him.

"Man, you know it's my birthday and you dancin wit my girl." Tej stood facing Brixton and Jimmy, just shaking his head.

"It was his birthday and you didn't tell me?" Brixton slapped jimmy harder than she had meant to, but was glad to make it all believable.

"Aw, man, that's fucked up." Tej backed up, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Tej, I didn't know." Brixton looked sincere, almost swearing he was literally crushed by the expression on his face.

"It's cool.," he continued to back up, acting like he was fine.

"Betta watch behind you, fool." Jimmy yelled, pointing to the tall as Tej cake that was now behind him.

"You betta watch yo words to me and …." Tej started, turning around in time to hear and see them al yell surprise. He grinned and looked at Brixton. "you knew all along?' He asked, his grin growing at the laughter and Jimmy pretending to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"Of course." Brixton walked over and kissed him for a minute, making the crowd go 'oooooh'.

"So, this whole thin g was a setup?" he asked, pointing t Jimmy and Brixton.

"No., I mean, I think it just looked bad." Brixton stared lovingly into his eyes.

"It worked out well, I gotta say tho she is right, it was not intentional." Jimmy nodded, holding up his hands in innocence.

"Some of it mighta been." Brian grinned, holding his side for laughing.

"Yawl are cold." Tej shook his head, his arm around Brixton's waist.

"You all betta now?" Brixton asked, a few minutes later as they go ready for him to cut the cake.

"Oh ,babygurl, I am all good with you at my side." Tej laughed, kissing her yet again. "you had me stressin and I ain't usually one to get all suspicious like that." he laughed, puling her onto his lap. She pulled away, making him looked at her in confusion at her resistance.

"Come on, My present is in the cake." Brixton smiled, her eyes reflecting the light of the club that was rotating, making her eyes almost glow.

"Nah, my present is in the cake. I got you a girl so I can still your girl." Jimmy yelled as Brixton led Tej up to the cake by one hand, her rhinestones reflecting the light as well as her eyes.

"Beta shut that shit up, Boy. You still might get an ass whippin." Tej threatened with a grin.

"Hurry up, Playa so we can get this party started, Homie." Roman rubbed his stomach at the sight of the towering cake. Brixton stood back, her mouth covered, waiting to see his reaction at the gift she had put so much thought into getting him. Tej cut the first slice and then hand out the slices. In one quick second he turned his eyes to hand over a piece to Roman, a small conveyer belt began to lift and the belt of the conveyer belt was at an upright angle going on with a hum.

"Damn, am I getting assainated?' Tej jumped, mostly out of surprise.

"Don't be dogging on my inventions." Jesse James came up behind Tej, making him grin. He was old friends of Brian, Tyla, and the whole Miami crew. Jesse pointed to the conveyer belt that had a small jewelry box wrapped in silver paper making it 's way to the top, closest to Tej.

"That would be my present. Jesse helped me and I just want you to know I wouldn't t ever cheat on you." Brixton put her arms around him from behind as he took the box.

"I know, I'm sorry I acted a fool." Tej laughed, curious to know what was in the box.

"The silver paper is symbolic for you being my silver lining, by the way." Brixton whispered in her boyfriend's ear.

"I love you, baby gurl." Tej stopped opening it and turned around to kiss her passionately. The crowd 'oohed' some more and then he, at his girl's insistence, opened his gift. He pulled out an all platinum chain with a medium sized diamond encrusted T necklace and put it on right away. "Nice, baby, I love it, thanks." he grinned happily.

"you know why she bought that, right?" Roman asked, his cake finished.

"No, why would that be?" Tej asked, his eyes watching Brixton.

"So she can wear yo ice." Roman laughed, earning a small walk followed by a punch by Brixton.

"You and Jimmy need an ass kickin." She shook her head. She saw Tyla nestled in Brian's arms a few yards away, away form the crowd.

"Everything copasetic?" Brian grinned, holding his wife as close as he could have possibly been holding her without their bodies being one.

"Copasetic and it wouldn'ta been without you guys. Thanks so much." Brixton hugged them both.

"It's no prob." Tyla smiled as Brixton sat down beside them.

"You guys mean so much to me and ever since I got to live with you guys, its been so … just .. copasetic and I really am thankful." Brixton nodded, her voice and eyes sincere.

"WE know and it's not as big of a favor or thing as you think it is. It's cool to have you around and you ain't a problem." Brian reassured her.

"Besides, you keep Tej occupied and happy and he lets Brian out of that shop more." Tyla joked. She made Brixton laugh, she was already feeling tipsy and extremely happy so Brixton laughing was an easy job. "I'll be right back. Drinks when I come back, yes?" Tyla offered and then left to go talk to the Dj after her and Brian nodded to her question.

"She's way cool, Brian. She is going to be ok, right?" Brixton asked, taking the time she had alone with Brian to ask. She hadn't' t been able to bring any questions up without loosing her ability to talk without crying and she had to have his reassurance now that she was feeling brave enough to ask.

"She will. I ain't loosin her." Brian nodded, sitting back and watching huge party get off to a good start with music spinning for the Dj.

"I'm so with you. Between us, she can't do anything but get better." Brixton shook Brian's hand and the two seemed to feel better, no matter how ridiculous the pact was that they couldn't in reality stop her form dying from a deadly disease. The pact, though, lightened both of their hearts to know that they were going to fight it all the way.

A/N: It's so amazing! I had no idea where to go with this and I sat down at the computer to just mess around and all this, 5 pages, came out! I'm pretty happy with this update and I hope it's as cute as I imagined it was! I updated three stories today so I feel like I a on a roll, what, what! Haha. Later.


	15. Here we go Again

Taking on Responsibility

A/n: Just wanted to say sorry for taking so long to update. I have update after update to type today so I am hoping to get all caught back up! Thanks to you all for reading and for reviewing. I hope you all have a Happy New Year. Cheer

"So, what is your reason for being here and especially here at 8 am, Monica?" Brian asked, getting annoyed at the visitor standing in his kitchen so early in the morning.

"Hey, Bri." Brixton walked in, dressed in a plaid, pleated skirt and a long sleeve shirt that matched, her hair in pigtails. Then she saw her sister and she frowned, her good mood ruined.

"Who let you in?" Jimmy asked, two seconds behind Brixton as he handed her her backpack. Brixton took it from him, glared at Monica, and went back to making her toast for her breakfast on the run.

"I can see I'm so loved by my own flesh and blood." Monica's body stiffened.

"Were, maybe. Let's go, Jboy, we're gonna be late." Brixton called over her shoulder, exiting so no more words could be exchanged.

"Focus, talk to us and get it over wit." Roman commanded, snapping his fingers as Monica stared at the door, as though contemplating whether to go after her.

"Ok, ok. Look, I have a problem with some thugs." Monica sighed, getting down to business.

"Thugs? Oh, right." Roman nodded, knowingly as he crossed his arms skeptically. "That's what you call 'people like us'." Roman accused, his eyes narrowed.

"Would you stop, please?" Monica asked, chewing on her lip and clasping her hands.

"Your man Marcum in on this one?" Roman began to pace, his annoyance easy to see.

"No, this is …different." Monica shook her head adamantly. "I need help locating two ex-FBI agents." Monica sighed, hating to be asking for their help, of all people's.

"Ex agents? As in what, bad? Bad like…" Brian stopped his sentence, laughing, his memories of the LA team influencing him to turn to the other side and become criminal. He was silent.

"Yeah, like you. They made the same mistakes as you." Monica nodded, making Brian frown.

"I didn't' make any mistakes." Brian corrected her quickly. Monica settled into a chair she had taken upon herself to sit down., not being offered one. Roman gave her an indigent look and as if she had some nerve.

"Only difference is that they are more of a threat to society." Monica cleared her throat.

"We were a threat to society? That's some shit, Bro." Roman repeated sarcastically, high fiving Brian with a smile, loving the fact he was annoying the hell out of their visitor.

"Them being in FBI is a threat, the info they have…" Monica was again interrupted.

"All cops are threats, agents included." Roman grumbled under his breath, earning an irritated look that had fast become a Monica Fuentes trait just for him.

"Ex, threatening agents, huh? How so?" Brian looked intrigued, then threw a glance over at Roman, knowing it was Tyla.

"Let's just say they are from our paranormal division and they mishandled some lethal stuff that could be contagious. We have two different people we're looking for." Monica said, repeating the deal in a rather hurried manner.

"I don't know. Sounds suspicious. You'd have to promise to quit messing with my crew. Amnesty, you know." Brian coughed, folding his arms.

"Ty, yes, she makes me wonder why you're so protective of her." Monica clicked her teethe, and making Brian look at her in shock as to hwy she would say something like that.

"Right, maybe she's one you're lookin for." Brian laughed sarcastically, making Roman howl with hysterical laughter.

"Good one, Bri." Roman laughed, turning serious. "He just knows how cops are, especially how the FBI works. They crooked more than the rest of the lot." Roman glared, his hatred for cops shining through bright and clear.

"Why would you say something like that, Monica? That's low, even for you." Brian asked, still grinning and looking amused.

"Yeah, and we all know she sinks often." Roman inserted his remark.

"Well, she did escape Jail awfully fast." Monica fluttered her eyes innocently.

"Yeah, cause she has money." Brian rolled his eyes, then shook his head at his audacity.

"And you married her for that, huh?" Monica smiled, almost happy at that thought.

"Nope, I married her cause she's beautiful and genuine. That's just extra." He checked his watch, then looked at her again. "Why should we even consider doin this? Our records are clean." he shook his head, straightening his white t-shirt.

"You got some of Vernon's money and the FBI knows it." Monica stared him in the eyes, looking smug as though she had something over him.

"I just told you where the money came from." Brian shrugged.

"And besides, we know nothing but the money we gave your boys." Roman interjected, shrugging.

"Right. The FBI isn't all that stupid as you would like to think. If you catch even the main one we are looking for, then you would be in even better shape than you are now." Monica promised, playing with her rings as she talked.

"I don' know, Rome. What do you think?" Brian asked, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

"We get wheels, badges, the whole nine yards?" Roman asked, sitting beside Monica, at eye level with her now.

"Yeah. Can you say the word 'greedy'?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'll do it on one condition." His eyes narrowed, looking her dead even in the eyes.

"That would be what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, looking intrigued.

"I want a two hundred dollar per day food allowance just for me. White boy here, give him, fifty." Roman announced his demand, making Brian look away with a grin. His request make Monica look at him in exasperation. "What? A bro gots to eat." He batted his eyes at her mockingly, using her own ammo against her.

"We'll need charge cards, too." Brian piped up, picking up on Roman's game to push her to the limits.

"Oh, not a problem. We'll be more than happy for that, so we can track you. Along with GPS, of course. You bring her in and you won't ever be asked for help again," Monica promised, making Roman bust into laughter.

"You said that shit last time." He reminded her.

"Rome? You in?" Brian raised an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah, we can catch her and Miss Perfect can't. I'm all down to do it just to rub it in he face." Roman rubbed his hands in anticipation.

"I'll meet you in an hour at the last place you guys did the last job. In an hour." Monica nodded, so irritated at Roman's antics she walked out, leaving those for her final words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice wheels. But average." Brian said a few hours later, sounding a bit like he was disappointed at the cars they had been promised as theirs.

"Yeah, I agree. The deal's off, man. I can't drive this trying to chase after a fugitive. And if we gotta hit clubs and pull off a bluff….no way, I'm out, Bro." Roman backed up, heading for the door.

"And what kind of rides did you have in mind?" One of the agents working with Monica asked, a grimace on his face.

"One Lamborghini mucilage and …" Roman grinned wickedly. "Has to have better rims. You know, pimped out, not average. Lots of detail.. Hell , forget the detail. I can do that." Roman explained, handing over a sketch of his car in mind he had gotten Suki to draw earlier. "Oh, wait, I already did do the detailing." He smiled, winking at Monica as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"You're sad and so pathetic." She complained, snatching it out of his hands. "And you, Brian, what is your request?" She asked with a defeated sigh.

"Let me think on it." Brian said, his mind not coming up with nothing for an idea.

"Since white boy can't decide, make it two of em and he can do the details on his on his own." Roman nodded, motioning to the paper Monica held in her hand.

"You're impossible." She groaned. "Ok, I've got passports, Id's , everything you need here." She led them to a table.

"Everything but the rides and keys, the most important part." Roman chided, earning a deadly look from her.

"God, get some patience and focus, please." She ordered. "Remember, this agent is a threat.. Lethal an dangerous. Don't kill her. We have to have her in our possession if you catch up with her." Monica instructed, slapping Roman's hand as he reached for a cookie on the table. "Are you listening?" She asked, severely annoyed.

"Yeah. We are." Brian nodded, giving Roman a look to make him stop. He knew this agent was Tyla, his wife, the one person he loved, and he wanted to find out what they knew so far and if she was in any danger. "SO, you said there's more that are in prison. Can we talk to them? To get an idea, a clue, maybe?" He asked, thumbing through pages of files.

"No." Monica quickly replied. "No, because it's a federal law, you know and yeah, not a good idea. Not possible." She true dot recover her flusterdness as she talked.

"Right." Roman said, nodding his head skeptically. "This is gonna be hard. Do we got a picture to work off or anything?" He asked, knowing they needed to see how close Tyla was to being tracked or found.

"This was her a few years back. It's not recent." Monica put up a picture on the screen, showing a completely different looking person. Brian saw Roman's confusion and was glad Monica didn't take note of it. "The picture today, the current one…well, we don't have one." She admitted, hating to admit that part.

"Wait. Hold up. So you're tellin us you're sending us on a mission to hunt down someone wanted by your cop agency and you have no info, not one picture? How the hell you expect us to find her?" Roman threw up his hands in disbelief.

"I don't know. That's your problem, not mine. One last chance to back out, are you in or out, boys?" She asked, looking them each in the eye, then closing the case file.

"Rome?" Brian asked, his eyes locking on Roman's, making Monica doubt what their answer would be. They couldn't afford to be seem to anxious or too reluctant.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm in. But I'm not happy bout it." Roman snatched the cookie off the plate, in spite, stuffing his mouth, despite Monica's earlier slapping of the hands. She sighed, outwardly, making him shake his head. "Better be nice to me or I'll bail." he warned.

"No, you don't push me, Roman Pearce." She shook her finger at him as a warning. He mocked her exact words, them turned serious. " Be ready. You start tomorrow." She informed them as she walked them to the door. "I'll be at your house same time tomorrow to pick you up and take you to your cars." She noted, leaning on the door.

" I always wanted a genie to grant my wishes and looks like I got what I wanted." Roman joked, laughing as they walked to their car. "Man, you and the female you get mixed up wit." He shook his head, starting his own car.

"Whatever. You know you are just as bad." Brian laughed, amused as he buckled himself in Roman's car. "Your past isn't too clean either, Cuz." He laughed as Roman took off in a haste, testing the limits, knowing he couldn't get in trouble if he did get pulled over.


	16. Back to where it all began

TOR –And the search begins

"You sure you can handle things and be okay?" Brian asked Tyla, not sure if taking a trip as Monica had asked them too was a good idea. Tyla looked tired and he hated the thought of leaving her.

"Yes, we'll be fine. I got Tej, Jimmy, and Suki and you know I can handle this place." Tyla smiled, holding his face and kissing him as she stared loving into his eyes. This made him grin and his longing to stay even heavier.

"Let's go, white boy. I got me a White Castle to hit. I'm hungry." Roman said, revving the engine of his car as he tried his best to be patient. His admission made the group laugh and Tyla gave Brian a last kiss.

"You be careful, especially in LA." She said, whispering in his ear. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. Time seemed to stand still as he tired to forget he had to let go.

"I will. You promise to call me if anything happens?" He asked, emphasizing anything. She nodded. He gave in and she pulled away as Brixton came up to them. She gave Brian a hug. "You gonna be okay, kiddo?" He asked, looking at her to make sure she was telling the truth. She laughed.

"Yes, I will be fine. Ty and Suki and I will enjoy the break from having to cook for Mr. Roman Pearce." She laughed, her voice deep she said Roman's name.

"You are gonna pay for that one, little girl." Roman came running up behind her, picking her up and tickling her, making her scream.

"I was only telling the truth. Put me down. Tej!" Brixton screamed, her eyes watering from laughing so hard.

"Yo, you got yourself busted, baby gurl." Tej shook his head, earning a slap from Suki, who was on his other side, looking at him as though he was wrong to say that.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Brixton admitted, becoming serious after she had been pout back on solid ground.

"We'll miss you too. Take care of Ty and call us the first sign of any trouble." Roman hugged her, talking through her thick hair that was hiding his mouth and what he was whispering, as to not get a lecture from Tyla herself.

"I will." Brixton promised, pulling back and watching as the two got in their cars, the ones they had specifically requested from the FBI.

"Don't I look good in this baby?" Roman asked, laughing. "Haha. At least we got her to give us what we wanted." Roman grinned, as he pulled out and called over his shoulders, making the foursome they were leaving behind laugh.

"Thank Gawd. Some piece and quiet and I can get some work done." Suki pretended to be relieved, wiping sweat off of her brow. Brixton gave her a playful push.

"You know, without those two, it's gonna be awfully quiet." Brixton mused, almost looking sad.

"No, you forget. We still have your boy here to run his mouth." Tyla corrected her, making Tej look at her, as though hurt. She ignored the look and headed back inside.

"I'm hurt. Beyond hurt." Tej mocked being shot. Brixton rolled her eyes.

"Guess she was right on so many levels, Sukes." Brixton laughed, going inside as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DUDE! I told you you ain't passin me!" Brian yelled over his two way as he passed Roman on the last stretch before they reached Los Angeles. IT was near Sunset on a Friday night and the highway was quite deserted, he noticed. He edged past Roman, only to be sped by again. He frowned, floored the petal and took off, once again taking the lead.

"I just did, homie!" Roman called, after pulling his stunt yet again and making Brian more determined to take the lead. They continued to play cat and mouse until Brian took an unexpected exit, being in the lead, making Roman swerve to make the exit as well. "Asshole." He muttered to himself as he slowed down, regaining control of the car. "You even know where you're goin?" Roman asked, yelling into the two way as though he was non-trusing.

"Hell yeah, I know where I'm goin. This is my old stompin grounds. CUZ." Brian retorted, adding his last bit to make Roman laugh out loud. Sooner than those words came out of his mouth, Roman and Brian pulled up beside tow females in a tricked out skyline, modified and obviously one used in racing.

"Hey, ladies." Brian nodded, immediately thinking of Tyla and how much he already missed her. "You know where I can find the races?" He asked, almost feeling guilty for talking to them, though he knew it was necessary.

"Races? You guys racers?" The driver asked with a scoff.

"Only the best. Better take a look while you can." Roman laughed, rubbing his stomach as he talked, making the passenger roll her eyes at his conceitedness.

"I'm talking real races, Toretto style. I know they had to have moved them." Brian said, making it known he had once been at those races.

"Oh. You think you can race with Dominic Toretto?" the driver asked, really looking intrigued now.

"He's…" Roman about popped off, then was interrupted by Brian.

"Yeah, I do. You got directions, yes or no?" Brian asked, shooting Roman a look. He hadn't been back since all that had went down had went down and he wasn't sure how anyone on the racing scene would accept him, let alone Dominic and the crew that he missed so much. The girl told him and the two went on to the place they had been given directions to. Brian surveyed the scene, finding nothing familiar about it. He was lost in thought as to how things had changed when impatient Roman interrupted him.

"Why didn't you just tell them who you were, Brian?" Roman asked, his voice in a tone of annoyance.

"Because I haven't' been back since it all went down, all that shit I told you about, Bro." Brian said, looking around for any sight of anyone he knew, watching his back. He knew that Dominic was still running races, according to the girls at least.

"Great. So you drag me down here to help clean up yo mess. Again." Roman paced, checking out a girl as she walked by, giving him the eye.

"No, I drug your ass down here to do our work which you accepted before I did, thank you very much. This just happened to be one of the leads." Brian said, his eyes on the scene as more cars rolled in. "Man, Tej, would have a heyday here, wouldn't he?" He laughed, watching all the interaction of the racers taking place.

"Well, if it isn't the white boy himself." A familiar voice said, making Brian turn around to see Hector. He grinned and stuck out his hand.

"What up, man? How you been?" Brian asked, glad to see Hector smiling.

"I'm good, Essay. And you?" he asked, as he circled the two cars that Brian and Roman had been leaning on and checking them out.

"I'm good, I'm good. This is Roman Pearce. Rome, this is Hector." Brian introduced as the familiar roar of multiple cars came close.

"You gonna be ok, man" Roman asked, seeing Brian stiffen up somewhat.

"Yeah, just stay out of it, no matter what happens. Lynch mob or not, got it?" he asked, wiping his sweaty hands. This was the day he had wanted to come for so long, yet at the same time dreaded. The pit of his stomach was in total turmoil.

"Yeah, right, Brian. Like I'm a stand there and let them beat yo ass. You white boys. Man." Roman muttered, knowing there could be no way in hell he could allow his friend to get the hell beat out of him, be it deserving or not, his battle or not, his friend's request to stay out of it or not.

"Shut up, man." Brian pushed him, then got up to make his way to the crowd.

"Three g buy in, I need three racers." Edwin was telling the crowd of amateur racers.

"Yo, can I get in on that?" Brian asked, his eyes keeping on Dominic for a reaction and his body language stuff as the crew, Dominic included, turned their eyes on him.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! And I am gonna leave it there cause I need some reviews, lol. Hehe, I am so so bad, aren't I? LOL. Anyways, I just wanted to give a few story suggestions and hope you can give the writers some reviews for their hard work!

Darkworldspirit-The Fast and the Frightened

Tempest Races-Velocity Shift (under Knock around guys, it ties into Puzzling Pieces), Adrenaline, Chrome, Tough but Tender, The Ritual,

Princess Herminie-Smashing the Gas Gets Faster, There's Gotta Be More to Life

Stacey Underwood-Always There

Bbysail28-Teaching You a Lesson

Ranger Webb-Making a Name for Myself, Why, and Living

Cruel Capricorn-Out of Control

PumpkinHead-One Better World, For the Love of You, and Until Forever's Gone

Knight2000-Knights on the Blacktop

PennyXXX-Typical Prototype

I hope I haven't forgotten any, lol. All the stories are up to the reader to enjoy, everyone has their own taste. I just thought I would throw a few out there cause I know they have been working on them endlessly! Later guys, Cheer


	17. Face to Face

Face to Face

"What the hell you doin' here?" Spat Dominic.

The whole crew, complete with Mia, stood threateningly behind the King of the Streets. Almost all of them had their arms folded protectively across their chests, just staring in his direction. Even Leon had handed over his prestigious scanner watching title in aid of backing Dominic up.

"Can we talk about this?" Brian asked, Roman taking a seat on the hood of his friend's car, his stashed bag of chips in his hands. He was eating the contents as though it were popcorn, watching the situation closely.

"You screw me and my entire crew, not to mention breaking my sister's heart, and you think that I'm just gonna talk?" Dom questioned lividly, his voice in the lowest of his 'I'm so calm I'm going to kill you' modes.

"Cops, cops, cops!" Leon yelled, making a distraction.

"Where we goin', Homie?" Roman yelled, not bothering with the door and jumping through the already rolled down window.

"Follow me." Brian yelled, urgency in his tone.

He took off, gunning his engine as he tore down towards a back alley. Roman, being the skilled driver that he was, followed right on his tail, keeping up as best he could. The flash of red and blue lights raging behind him seemed to contradict his confidence, a doubt creeping into Roman's mind.

They were about to cross into the next alleyway, the street being the divider, when Dom's restored charger flashed its lights in their direction, a silent warning that the route would be a dead end. Brian panicked, taking a squealing left, as Rome turned right.

"Betta have yo cell phone, Blondie." Roman muttered, his car almost spinning out of control as he made another hard right turn, realizing he wasn't being chased anymore. Brian, on the other hand, still had the cops on his tail.

"Damn it!" Brian growled, slamming to the left in pure frustration that they were still close behind him. He knew that the nature of the relationship his best friend and he shared with the FBI would gain him instant immunity, but if he was ever going to get back into Dominic's good books, then he couldn't make it obvious that he was working for the Feds. That was, if he could ever manage to get back onto Dom's good side at all.

"Pull over. You are under arrest!" The rookie called out over the amplifier as he unbuckled his safety belt. Brian acted as though he had given up, his hands raised up in surrender as the spotlight from the well-equipped car caused his blue eyes to squint. He watched what was, in his opinion, a blatantly inexperienced police officer get out of his car and walk towards him. If the cop had been smart, he would have waited for backup, but this must have been his lucky day. Brian was more than glad that he had modified his engine before leaving, the beast running so quietly that the cop must have been fooled into thinking it was shut off completely. Taking his opportunity, he floored the accelerator pedal, jumping off with a start, but coming face to face with another squad car that had screeched up in a rush. He cussed himself, jumping out and taking off up the street as though his life depended on it.

"Need a ride?" Leon asked, his car coming up quickly behind him, causing Brian to look out from the bushes and grin with relief.

"You scared the hell outta me, man." Brian smirked, getting in as he talked.

"Why? Cause you know Dom is pissed at your ass?" Leon asked, cutting off his headlights and pulling into a small, dimly lit parking garage.

"Nah, I'm not worried bout him." Brian shook his head. "Lucky for me there were cops. I didn't want to get my ass stomped in front of _all_ the racers." Brain grinned impishly, with his charming honesty.

"There was never any cops, Dawg." Leon admitted, checking his watch. Brian looked at him in shock.

"Interesting. Why'd you save my ass?" Brian asked, taking the can of coke Leon handed him and opening it.

"Make it even for savin V." Leon shrugged, not looking at Brian or meeting his eyes with his serious expression, no doubt remembering the day his crew had been hurt.

"'Preciate it, Cuz." Brian said, his voice deep. He too was quiet, deep in thought now.

"We should head back, I guess." Leon said, starting the car and getting a nod from Brian. He decided to call Roman on the way.

"Yo, they took yo car." Roman said, not waiting for a hello before talking. He was parked diagonally across from where the cops had just loaded up Brian's confiscated car and towed it away.

"Yeah, I figured as much. It was all for the greater good." Brian replied, though not happy about it.

"All your shit was in there, Holmes." Roman said, his voice sounding agitated.

"Yeah, well, that's a problem for Monica, Bro. Increase my credit limit, and all…" Brian laughed as they pulled back out onto the street.

"Oh, let me make that call." Roman laughed, loving knowing that he could make Monica mad. Conversing some more, Leon drove toward Rome's car, dropping Brian off with his friend.

"Come on over when you're ready." Leon said, knocking his fist against Brian's.

"Give me an hour, we just got into LA. I need to grab a bite to eat."

Brian leaned down on the rolled up passenger side window and nodded. Leon left and Brian turned around to find a grinning Roman, the signs of his bad mood gone entirely.

"Hell yeah, Brah. That's what I'm talking bout." Roman said, rubbing his stomach happily at the mention of food.

"You need to be put on a limit." Brian rolled his eyes, sighing.

"I am, thanks. 200 per day. Punishment enough." Roman threw his hands up in exasperation as he kept driving, his fingers not gracing the wheel, but his knees doing the driving instead. They stopped by Denny's, making Roman rub his hands together in anticipation. "I can eat lots and cheap too. That's what I'm talking bout."

Roman got out, clicking the car's alarm behind his back as the two walked in, the car beeping two short beeps at him back. Brian and him sat down, Roman eagerly grabbing the menu.

"What's the deal?" Roman asked, hoping Brian was ready to talk about the LA happenings he was usually so touchy about.

"I'm in for some words with Dom, some explaining with Mia, and an ass chewing form Monica. Who else can I fuck up with?" Brian asked out loud, more to himself than a reply to Roman.

"Oh, I got Monica." Roman smirked as he mulled over the menu. He looked up, held up his cell phone with a grin and then went back to his menu.

"I wish I could be there to see her face. First time for everything, huh?" Brian joked. His thoughts reverting to Tyla and if she was doing okay.

"What can I get for you two gentlemen?" the waitress asked, her pink colored hair making Roman look up forcing him to hold his attentions upon her. He wouldn't have expected to find such a desirable girl working in such a run-down place.

"Rome?" Brian asked, after ordering a cup of coffee and a sandwich.

"I want the special. What comes with that?' He asked, his eyes meeting the young girl's deep purple contact lenses.

"Three eggs, a side of hash browns, 2 strips of bacon and 2 sausage links. Is that all?" She asked as she wrote down his order.

"Wow, she knows you can eat." Brian laughed, earning a kick underneath the table from Roman.

"You can add a coke, another toast, a side of biscuit and gravy, and the three stack of pancakes," Roman smiled, shutting the menu. This made the waitress laugh and he look confusedly toward her, wondering what was so funny.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, his chin resting on the elbow that was already leant against the table.

"You're really gonna eat all that?" she asked, taking their menus.

"So young and so naïve." Roman grinned, suddenly turning serious. "Hell yeah, I know how to eat." he nodded, then stretched.

"If you eat all that then you…" she started to reply.

"Then you'll go out with me?" Roman interrupted her, sitting up and watching her reaction.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, almost sarcastically, "Be right back with that."

"Do you ever _not_ hit on females?" Brian asked, rubbing his eyes. The trip was starting to grate on him already.

"You're one to talk. Mia, Monica, Tonya, Tyla…" he stopped counting on his fingers, a thought occurring. "You got a thing for girls with M's and T's, don't you? A secret fetish?"

He stared toward his friend making him roll his eyes. Brian used the distraction to try to grab Roman's phone. But Rome snatched it back and held it up in a teasing fashion. "Excuse me, Brian. I have a call to make." Roman sat up, cleared his throat and used a fake accent, as though he was a dignified individual.

"You suck, man." Brian threw his straw wrapper at his best friend.

"Hello." Monica answered on the first ring.

"Heya. My boy's car is in the impound." Roman wasted no time in exchanging false pleasantries, nodding at Brian as he talked.

"So go down and get it out." Monica suggested, making Roman laugh.

"His badge and shit is lost, too." Roman cackled, hearing her ever-so-typical sigh at how he was irritating her.

"What happened?" She asked, now even more frustrated.

"What?" Roman asked, trying to keep from laughing too hard." Tell me how bad you wanna know. Roman said, making her almost growl. He considered that to be comical for Miss I'm so composed.

"Roman Pearce…" she started.

"Hey, we're doin you a favor remember?" He asked, making her sigh again. Brian gave him a warning look and he gave in. "It's a long story," he admitted, sounding defeated almost. He covered the mouthpiece and relayed her reply.

"We can't just go and get it out of impound. It'll blow our covers. You sure don't think for a secret agent." Roman scolded. "He lost his phone, his ID, and clothes so we need more money on the cards and he needs a new car. Plus his car had all my shit in it." Roman said, knowing he was lying, but taking advantage of the situation if only to piss her off some more. He tried to not howl with laughter as he heard an angry silence on the other end.

"Tell him he'll have to deal. I'll have it repainted and find someone to pick up his shit. And just get it figured out." Monica said, highly irritated by their antics. "Look, I'm really busy here. I'll add a thousand to both of your cards, but it's not going any higher than that, no matter what the problem is. I have to go to get something taken care of." Monica said, her voice somewhat raised.

"When can we expect that to be on here?" Roman asked, knowing she was fuming.

"ROMAN!" she yelled, then composed herself. "Tomorrow."

She slammed down the receiver without waiting for a reply, wiping her hair away from her eyes. Those two were more trouble than they were worth.

"She said she'd have it repainted and detailed but a new car is a no go." Roman hung up, stuffing his mouth as he talked.

"Ok, here's my plan then." Brian said, making Roman groan. "You drop me off at Dom's and I'll straighten that shit out alone whilst you go down to the station and see what you can do." Brian said, finishing up his sandwich, waiting on Roman to finish eating as usual.

"Homie, I do that and that bald headed friend of yo's is gonna tear you up to shreds before I can come back to save yo ass." Roman said, still talking with food in his mouth.

"I can hold my own, don't worry." Brian said, sure of himself.

"Yeah, that's a positive thought and your only hope to hold on to." Roman shot back sarcastically.

He finished up his meal and Roman drove him to the planned destination, still not happy with the idea. "Hope you know what you're doin Brian. Call me." Roman said, knowing he had lied about Brian loosing his phone.

"Will do." Brian replied, hands in his pockets as he walked up the path to the stairs leading up to that ever-so-familiar house. Realizing just how much it was likely he had missed, he knocked half-heartedly on the door, surprised to be greeted by quiet as opposed to the regular pumping bass that echo into the neighborhood every race night.

shout out to penny x-Thanks for takingthe time to get it all straight!


	18. more than one surprise

TOR

A/n: Sorry it has been so long. To those that don't know, I broke my arm (not that I could really type all that great in the first place, lol, but my right hand is casted to my elbow so updates are hard to get typed but bear with me! Hockey season is almost over, if The Blazers make the playoffs even, it'll be over and I'll be back to writing. Even former cheerleaders have to support their teams wholeheartedly so I kinda been on a hockey hiatus and a broken arm to boot, lol. Thanks to all of you for reading and not forgetting I exist! Please review! Much love, Cheer Girl

"You don't live here anymore, Asshole." Vince scowled after opening the door and staring down Brian before speaking after opening the door to see Brian standing stiffly at the door.

"Yeah. Lucky for you." Brian grinned, his laid back style still apparent, making Vince scowl even more since he didn't get a reaction out of him he wanted.

"I'll handle this." Dominic rushed for the door, his jaw line tight and clenched and his fist clenched.

"Hold on, Dom." Leon stepped in between the two, Brian taking a deep breath to prepare himself for what was coming soon. He had replayed this moment and imagined every possible scenario and suddenly he wished Tyla was here. Then he laughed at the irony of him having big old Rome to back him and yet he wanted his wife.

"You got nothin to smile bout, O'Connor." Dominic pointed at him in his typical 'I'm so pissed I'll kill you' way. Dominic reared off too hit him after stepping around Leon and soon the two were on the ground.

"SHIT." Roman muttered, hiding behind the bushes he was waiting to appear for Brian's safety to back him up. He started to get up and felt a cold hand grab him. He recoiled in utter horror and about jumped out of his skin.

"Relax." Brixton whispered, drawing back in fear from Roman's reaction and raised hand.

"BRIXTON! What the hell are you doing here?" Roman crouched back down, whispering in a more than a shocked whisper and with a hint of annoyance at being scared helliaciously like that.

"I came to make sure you two were okay." Brixton said, letting her long tucked up hair out of her baseball cap.

"Of course we're okay." He said, frowning. She looked at him innocently and looked about ready to cry at his anger. "Ok, look, I'm sorry. How did you get down here? Did Ty come with you?" Roman softened up a bit, falling for her stunned and shocked tea welling up eye act.

"You lied to us, Brian!" Dominic yelled after the two had stopped rolling round and stared coldly at Brian.

"Yeah, I did." Brian nodded, breathing hard.

"I told you I don't like liars." Dominic stared at him, his eyes locked on Brian's crystal blue eyes.

"You forget he also saved our asses and let you go." Leon piped up, making Vince look at Leon as though he had been betrayed.

"You sidin with the punk?' Vince walked stealthy toward him like a tiger ready to pounce and making Leon grin at old' coyote's temper.

"And if I am?" Leon folded his arms, egging him on for the fun of it. Vince mugged him, his body up to Leon's and them inches away from each other's faces.

"Cut the shit!" Letty yelled, pushing the two apart, making Brian and Dominic pay attention to the two ready to square off. Roman and Brixton looked at each other in relief that Brian and 'Baldy' had been distracted.

"My money's on Brian." Brixton whispered loyally, her tears now gone and her nod one of confidence.

"Are you kiddin me? He'll get beat down by baldy." Roman shook his head, just as sure looking as she had been on her prediction.

"How ya figure?" Brixton sat on the grass, legs folded Indian style now, getting comfortable, while Roman remained crouched. He gave her an exasperated look and she shrugged, smiling innocently.

"One, he's white. White boys can't fight. Two, I have fought his punk ass before." Roman grinned, as though proud and as though he had just won this debate.

"I'm white and Ty is white and can fight. And so is bald boy." Brixton shook her head indignantly, not giving into Roman's theory.

"Actually, he's Italian." Jess's shaky voice said, making Brixton grab Roman in fear and making Roman cling to her as well and this sight made Jesse bust into laughter.

"Who are you?" Brixton whispered, straitening herself up and fixing a loose strand of hair as she talked, as Roman dusted himself off.

"Jesse. Come on inside. No need to, like, hide." Jesse grinned, his voice shaky as he threw his cigarette on the ground.

"You know those are unhealthy for ya, right?" Brixton asked, making Jesse look down and turn red in the face. His answer was interrupted by the sound of a pop and the three of them rushed to see Vince and Brian on the ground amid a scuffle.

"I knew yo punk ass was a cop all along." Vince growled as Brixton grabbed Roman's arm in horror. She thought so much of Brian it almost killed her to see him fighting like this. Roman put his arm around her and covered her eyes.

"It was my punk ass that saved you from dying, cuz." Brian rolled out of the way just as Vince punched the floor.

"Enough. Both of you." Dominic said, a grimace on his face and looking around to avoid ether of their stares. It was then heaving and out of breath, Brian realized Brixton was there.

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked, his focus now on her.

"I got bored." Brixton edged behind Roman, glad his height was towering her now to hide her.

"You need to go back home." Brian said.

"Nah, let her stay. Maybe she can fill in some missing details." Vince sneered.

"Look, I came here for Brian, not to let you put him down. He's a better person than you'll ever know!" Brixton spouted off, her face red from anger now, shocking the stunned standing still crowd.

"Cute girlfriend ya got but isn't she a lil' young for you?" Vince shook his head, making Roman stiffen up and ball his fist.

"Actually, she would be his adopted daughter." Roman shot back, more hateful than Brixton had ever seen him be.

"Rome, not now…" Brian started, feeling sweat on his forehead as Mia's eyes drilled holes through him and her chin was held high.

"When, Brian?" Roman threw up his hands, irritated that Brian was interrupting him when he was trying to stick up for him.

"Brix, outside." Brian ran a hand thru his hair uncomfortably as MIA stomped upstairs, more than likely tears.

"NO, Brian. I came to tell you that Ty is really sick." Brixton planted her feet on the ground, not moving from Brian's attempted push to head for the door,

"I know this…" Brian replied, just praying she would take it outside.

"You know she's in a coma?" Brixton asked, her eyes wide with fear or shock. Brian couldn't tell what it was.


	19. Gone

Taking On Responsibility

"Ty's what?" Brian stopped, his face turning paler than it could ever be thought it would.

"She's in a coma." Brixton wiped her eyes, them burning from the mixture of mascara with her eyes tearing up.

"Shit." Roman said, shaking his head. "We have to get her to a different hospital." Roman looked at Brian as the rest of Brian's original crew stood staring at him.

"Get us the next flight out." Brian gave a nod to Roman.

"What? You're gonna leave us? You need to give us some sort of explanation, O'Connor. You broke Mia' heart, you ratted us out…" Dominic pointed at him, still pissed off and furious.

"Look, Man, I'll be back. Ty's my wife." Brian took a deep breath, knowing he was about to start some more fireworks.

"How long, man?" Leon asked, his brow creased in confusion and worry for his sister like friend, Mia.

"A long time." Brian looked away, trying to take all this in and deal with the crew. He looked at Roman. "you better call Monica and let her know we're taking a vacation." Brian sighed, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Are you nuts? She'll likely follow us and then how we gonna get Ty to …..the hospital?" Roman asked, his eyes wide.

"If she's in a coma, she' s already in a hospital." Vince growled, obviously skeptical of the three standing in their yard.

"Yes, she is but we need to get her to a different one. Mind your own business, would you?" Brixton spat, starting to feel stressed out herself. She locked gaze with Vince, his glare irritating her even the more.

"Listen, little girl…"Vince started, getting a drop dead look from Roman.

"I'm not a little girl, thank you and you'll do well to mind your mouth or I can show you how to shut up." Brixton replied, not skipping a beat, nor letting one of the guys take up for her. Brian grabbed her gently by the arm and looked at Dominic.

"I need to talk to them and figure out some things. I didn't expect this and I wanted to come back and say sorry." Brian sighed, almost sadly, his mind reeling. "We have to go." He said, his voice apologetic.

"Listen, Brian, why don't you guys come in and talk…" Dominic offered, his head down, almost feeling sorry for Brian. The look on his saddened face at the new s of Tyla told him enough that he loved her and was taken aback by his adopted daughter's news.

"No, I can't intrude, thanks anyways." he said, his eyes not looking at Dominic. He was also ignoring Vince's shocked look at Dominic's offer.

"You can. You guys got a hotel yet?" Chimed in Jesse, his voice not as shaky the first time Brixton had heard.

"No." Roman said, getting his keys out of his pocket.

"Then just come in. We'll leave you guys to talk and make plans. Use the phone, whatever." Leon motioned towards the door. "You guys ate yet?" He asked, getting yet another no.

"That's what I'm talkin bout." Roman rubbed his stomach, making Brixton smile softly. She looked at Brian wearily, the jet lag taking over her. She yawned and he gave a nod.

"you sure bout this, Dom?" He asked, stopping in front of his friend before leading Brixton in.

"Yeah." he said, his voice low.

"We won't be here all that long. I just need to make some phone calls and let her get some rest." Brian said, his hands in his pockets, watching everyone go in. He looked at Dominic. "Look, I'm really sorry for it all. I don't know what else to say or how to change it all for the better." he said, then went inside.

"We're even, O'Connor. Just don't fuck with us like that again, you hear me?" Dominic asked, his voice almost threat sounding.

"Yeah, I do." he nodded, going for the phone book. He took out his cell as he flipped through the yellow pages for the airport phone numbers.

"hello." Tej answered, sounding tired and irritated.

"It's me. How is she?" Brian asked, not wasting any time on greetings.

"She's stable. She crashed once this morning. Sorry for sending Brix, but they wouldn't let her in here with al the stuff they need to keep in here and she was flipping out. DID she make it there okay?" Tej asked, tossing his toothpick he had been chewing on. It was one of his habits he had.

"She did. She seems very calm." Brian said, looking more suspiciously at his 'daughter now that Tej had said that.

"Ya. Bet she does, bro. I gave her some stuff." Tej tried to not grin, but his grin was apparent even over the transmitted phone call.

"Tej!" Brian scolded, seeing her resting on Roman's lap. Her and Roman looked up and he shook his head at them, indicating it was nothing.

"Sorry, man, I had to do something. You try dealing with her and having to be in here." Tej shrugged on the other end of the line.

"Sorrry, man. I'm on the next flight home." Brian assured him, his voice low and thick.

"No, you can't." Tej objected. "That bitch will fool you here and then I won't be able to get Tyla back to the safer hospital because if Monica was to follow…." he trailed.

"She needs me, Tej." Brian sighed, his heart feeling broke.

"She needs to be safe and to be safe, she needs you to stay there with Brix and Roman." Tej said. "She is asleep. Temporarily. They can treat her if we can get her there." Tej said, now pacing. "Monica will bring her down if …" He started to say, then thought better of it.

"Tell her I love her, would ya?" Brian sighed defeat idly after a few minutes more of conversation and weighing things out.

"You know I already did. I got Suki and Jimmy here and we'll take good care of her. You keep Brix for me, keep her busy." Tej asked, his voice now the light one. "She breaks my heart when she cries like that." he admitted, his longing for his girl apparent in his voice.

"Yeah, I hear ya. I guess I'll stay here but I'm not happy about it. It's best for Ty's sake…" Brian trailed off, his eyes on Brixton, who was now curled up almost like a kitten and asleep. "Call me if there are any changes. I mean it, Tej. Anything at all changes, you better be calling me." Brian threatened.

"oh, I will, you know I will." He nodded, then hung up after a few more minutes.

"You better." Brian said, hanging up after saying goodbye. He plopped down by Roman wearily.

"Well, what time is our flight?" Roman asked, chewing on a sandwich.

"Its' not." Brian sighed. This caused Roman to stop eating and made him look at Brian like he was more than insane.

"you lost yo mind, Homie?" He sat up, making Brian feel even more guilty. Brian looked down, his cheeks flushed.

"We'll draw attention to her, Cuz. We can't go back now. Now I know why Tej let Brix come here. Suki and Jimmy and him are taking Ty to Switzerland to get her the help. I can't do nothin but wait it out." Brian sighed, his sigh indicating he was more than unhappy about the situation.

"I guess you're right." Roman said, his eyes on Brixton, who was curled up on the couch, in a fetal position, staring blankly at the ceiling. "She ok?" He asked, nodding towards her.

"I don't know. I'll go see." Brian started to get up, suddenly feeling very drained. He was half way to the couch when he found himself face to face with Mia.

"Can we talk? Or you gonna go running off again?" She asked, her eyes blazing with hurt and hatred of some sorts.

"I got her, Brian. Go handle yo business." Roman pushed his plate away he had been scarfing and headed towards Brixton. He sat down by her, played with her hair and stared at her until she noticed him. "Bout time. You sleeping wit your eyes open, Baby girl?" He asked, trying to make her smile.

"no. Just thinking. What if Ty dies? I shoulda stayed there." She said, her eyes welling up with tears at the horrid thought.

"Shhhh. She's a strong girl. She has made it past the other people that got infected and she's a fighter. She ain't gonna leave you with all us boys to screw you up, trust me." Roman kept up his comedic act, still attempting to make her smile.

"She might not have a choice." Brixton whispered, her voice giving out on her.

"Hey, now, none of this negative talk." Roman scooped Brixton up in his arms and held her close, rocking her as her tears fell. He looked over at Brian and Mia, both of them staring at Brixton.

"Let's go outside." Brian coughed after getting a reassuring look from Roman that he had Brixton taken care of.

"Fine. Let's do that." Mia huffed, though not so dramatically as she normally was. "You have some explaining to do." She said, sitting on the porch's swing.

"I know , I know. Look, you gotta believe me, I only did it for the sake of your brother's life and I …" He started but was interrupted.

"Don't give me that hero bullshit, Brian. You did it to try to take us down and something made you change you r mind. Why did you come on to me when you knew you had a wife?" She folded her arms and stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"You want the truth?" He asked, his voice low.

"Only the truth." She hissed, her voice low.

"I did it to get close to you, I knew you would be the first and only one to crack." Brain admitted, his head hung, obviously not proud of the hurt he was going to cause her by this admission.

"You sick bastard." She shook her head, tears coming to her eyes , glistening in the moonlight as Brian sat there, ready to accept any punishment she was going to give him. She raised a hand to slap him and he didn't balk. She held it up, stared at him, then backed away. "As much as I hate you, I can't do it." She growled, disgusted with her own self for that confession.

"Why is that?" he asked, his eyes locking onto hers.

"I don't have a fucking clue." She said, then marched to her car, peeling out in a hurry. Brian sighed, glad one obstacle was down and his thoughts went right back to his ill stricken wife that was laying in a hospital half way across the United States.

Sorry so long and so short! Thanks for reading and please(I'm begging) review! IT would mean so much!Cheer


	20. two headed monster

Taking on Responsibility

"Brix, Brix, wake up." Roman whispered, shaking the sleeping girl that was slumped on the couch gently. She jumped up, her hands raised, ready to fight. "Whoa, Whoa, don't kick my ass." He backed up, his voice still a whisper, seeing as it was five am and the house was dead silent.

"You should know better, boy." She shook her head while yawning and stretching. She rubbed her shoulders, her tank top and shorts not being warm enough so early in the morning. Roman put a finger to his lips as they heard creaks in the floor upstairs, indicating someone was up.

"You hungry? I thought we could go get some Mickey d's." Roman looked hopeful, making Brixton shake her head in awe at his appetite.

"I guess. Since I was just up anyway." She said sarcastically, taking his windbreaker from him, as he was about to put it on. He gave her this look of how dare she and she shrugged while smiling innocently. "Hey, you give me the jacket since you woke me up." She said, grabbing the keys and heading out the door.

"I should send you packing back to Tej's ass." Roman muttered.

"What was that?" She spun around, catching Roman off guard.

"Damn, girl, I was playing. Relax." Roman smiled, put an arm around her and walked her out the door. He took the keys and started up the car, the engine purring loudly on the silent street. For it to be California, it was awfully calm, he mused. The drive to the freeway was silent. Brixton was busy eyeing the big city and the lighted buildings that could be seen in the distance from the freeway. The sun was looking more and more like it was getting closer to coming up. The dew in the air was fresh smelling and she took in a deep breath, then sighed.

"You really think Ty will be okay?" She asked, her throat again tight.

"I do. I have known ol girl for a very long time and I can tell you if anyone can come outta something, you betta believe it's her, Brix." Roman said, taking a minute to look Brixton in the eyes to reassure her. He put his eyes back to the road, not liking her sad eyes. "She made it all these years with Brian's punk cheating ass, she can overcome this illness crap." Roman shook his head. This made Brixton sit up straighter in her seat.

"Cheating? Brian cheated on her?" Brixton suddenly looked wide-awake now.

"Well, yeah, kinda." Roman said, regretting his words.

"You need to explain." Brixton said, more a plea than an order.

"Nope, not my story to tell." Roman jumped out of the vehicle, now at the roadside McDonald's. He walked up to the counter, ready to place his order, ignoring the murderous looks he was being given. "I'd like two number ones, a pancakes and sausage, an orange juice, the largest you got, and a biscuit and gravy." Roman said, ordering while staring at the menu to purposely avoid her stares. He turned to her. "What you eatin, homey?" He asked, grinning.

"A sausage biscuit with cheese and a large coke, please." She told the lady, not smiling like her friend was.

"That'll be twenty two fifty two." The lady said. Roman nodded and started digging for his wallet. He kept looking, then started to look at Brixton with a look of oh, shit.

"Did you forget your wallet?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, guess so." He said. "You pay and I'll pay ya back when we get home." He nodded, as Briton got out some money.

"Only on one condition." She smiled smugly. He rolled his eyes.

"Brix! Tha lady is waitin." He said, knowing what this was going to be.

"Well, then we can head home." Brixton shrugged, turning to go to the door.

"No, we can't cause I'm hungry." He argued while the lady in the McDonald's uniform rolled her eyes.

"Then you tell me the stories and I will pay." She shrugged, making it sound so easy.

"Whatever. Just pay the lady." He said, giving up in defeat.

"So, now you tell me and I give you the food. If not, I'll eat it all my damn self." She warned, only giving him a hash brown, moving the tray out of his grasp.

"Damn, you are just damn evil." He grumbled, his stomach growling more than he had remembered in a long time.

"Yeah, look who I'm related to. Not my fault." Brixton said, only half joking.

"Yeah, good point. It really should be Brian to tell you." He sighed, hating his mouth at the moment.

"You said it, you tell me. He has enough to worry about." Brixton said, fiddling with her food, no appetite at all.

"Brian, you see, he has this way with girls. Blondie is just…he manages to get mixed up with any female he comes into contact with. Somehow." Roman laughed, his thoughts and memories making him laugh. "No matter if he's trying to or not, the attraction to his punk ass is just there… I never have understood it, I try to tell the females his eyes are fake as hell." Roman said, making Brixton smile at this.

"But they aren't." She laughed, trying to just confirm that they were real.

"I know this, you know this. But damn, I gotta try something." Roman shook his head, leaning back in the cold metal chair that swiveled as the two watched the fish tank on that was placed in the wall for customer viewing. This was a nicer McDonald's than anyone Roman had ever seen and the fish were exotic and colorful. It gave him a focal point to keep from having to look into Brixton's weary, sad and tired eyes.

"He does have charm." Brixton laughed, remembering Tyla's story of how she was drawn to him when they had first met.

"He doesn't even have to try, his white boy self just gets caught up in things. Like, Monica, for instance, she got him into deeper shit than he needed to be." Roman said, waiting for Brixton to let her guard down. When she did, he stole his biscuit and gravy.

"Yeah, Monica is shiesty like that." Brixton sighed, tearing in half her food, something she did when she didn't want to draw attention to her not eating. It made her look like she was eating, or somewhat like it.

"Shiesty? Never thought I'd hear a white girl use that one." He laughed, stuffing his mouth full with food. He tried to make her laugh with that one, but it didn't work. "Look, Brix, you gotta know it will all work itself out. Hell, if I worried like you are right now, then I'd be old and gray as much shit as Brian has gotten me into." Roman said, turning serious.

"Oh, you are so innocent, huh? Not you that ever got into trouble." Brixton half smiled, the picture with a halo over Roman's head making her smile widen.

"I like to think of it like that, yes." Roman nodded, so seriously that it made her bust into laughter, getting strange looks from the few people that were in the lobby. "I guess we betta head back, girl." He said, finishing up the tremendous amount of food in record time. She got up and emptied the tray, thinking on all what had been said.

"You know, if the girl that was giving Brian shit tries to put a move on him, you know I'm going to have to whip her ass." Brixton said as Roman was headed back to the freeway.

"Wash that mouth out with soap, home girl." Roman teased, ruffling her hair, making her glare at him. "Just kiddin, damn girl." He grinned, shaking his head. It was then he saw the flashing lights behind him. "Damn." He said, pulling over and off on the shoulder of the freeway.

"Hands up!" The cop yelled, his gun pulled, ready to shoot. Another cop came to the passenger side and opened the door, catching Brixton off guard. He then yanked her out, causing Roman to jump out and shots to be fired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Misunderstanding my ass." Roman grumbled, holding his wounded shoulder in irritation. It was throbbing. Him and Brixton were being released, twelve hours later and he was just now walking out the security door.

"Good thing you got shot or you'd still be in there." Brian said, pulling Roman into a half hug.

"Hardy har har, white boy. Why don't you try getting shot?" He asked, though returning the manly kind of hug. "Where's Brix?" He asked, his pain medicine making his words a little slower than the normal rate he rambled at.

"Hopefully on her way out." A familiar voice said as he paced.

"TEJ?" Brixton asked, her voice a shriek of sorts. She ran to him and he picked her up and swung her around.

"There's my babygirl. You okay?" Tej asked, taking his toothpick out and kissing her. His braided hair and the tracksuit he wore made her smile and realize just how much she had missed him.

"Yes, I'm fine. SO, Ty's okay now? You wouldn't be here if she wasn't, right?" She asked, looking so hopeful that Tej looked at Brian, as if at a loss for words.

"Yes, she's okay, not any better. Long story. Let's get outta here and I'll fill you all in." Tej said with a nod and leading Brixton's hand to the door.

"Why did you call him?" Brixton turned and asked Brian in a whisper.

"I didn't. He heard about you two through some friends who have scanners this way." Brian shrugged his shoulders.

"I got connections, Babe. You know that." Tej laughed, letting her know he had heard her. She grinned and just followed him to his car.

"So what now, man?" Roman asked Brian as they got into Brian's car and Tej and Brixton stood outside the car.

"We wait. We have some work to do but it looks like we won't be able to do it without Tej and Brix's help. Suki is keeping things locked down in Miami and we got to get this done here." Brian sighed, starting the car.

"Did the monster rear her ugly head and call again?" Roman asked, referring to Monica.

"That's what we're waiting on." Brian sighed, though with a grin to Roman's reference.

"There a park or somewhere we can go to talk?" Tej asked, looking around as he did so. The airport wasn't too far from the police station and a jet that was flying over was making it impossible to hear anything at the moment.

"Yeah, follow us." Brian nodded, looking at Brixton. "You sure you're okay?" he asked, hesitating.

'Get in here before she kicks your ass, man. She's lethal." Roman warned, pulling Brian into the car, at least getting a smile from Brian, though Brixton didn't find his self- amusing joke so funny.

"She might kick yo ass, but not mine. She'd have to deal with Tyla and I doubt she'd wanna get on her bad side." Brian boasted.

"Glad to see you haven't gave up hope, Homie." Roman laid his head back on the seat, his smile slowly disappearing. Then he sat up in an urgent manner. "SHIT, BRO!" He yelled, putting his hand connected to the good arm on the steering wheel and getting a puzzled look from Brian. "My damn car. Don't tell me the damn thing is in impound." He shook his head, not liking the grin Brian was giving in a reply.

"Yeah, sorry, Bro, it is. I'll get your two-headed monster to get you a new one. I would use this one more carefully, you know she doesn't' like giving you a new car every few days." Brian laughed, getting punched in the arm as he pulled out.

"This is why I hate California. Pigs and impounded cars." Roman muttered, pouting like a little boy, making Brian shake his head. He pulled out, waiting for a more laid back Tej catch up. Tej didn't follow as fast as most people, he took his time and things to him were on his own time. Brian knew that was also purposeful so he could drill Brixton to make sure she was okay.

"So, man, you gonna call the Monster woman?" Roman held out his cell phone to his best friend.

"Nope, you said you could handle her so go on and handle her." Brian shook his head.

"Come on, Blondie, I'm hurt here. Give me a break." Roman held his arm and grimaced for the show of things.

"Yeah, and you got pain meds and a shot of Demerol. Lucky for you, I knew most people in there to get it cleaned with that shit." Brian scolded.

"HEY! It's not like I asked the damn pigs to follow us, pull ol' girl out and make me get all angry about the way they mishandled her, and asked them to shoot my ass. Not to mention impound my damn car." Roman took in a deep breath and frowned.

"Gawd, back to the car thing now, huh?" Brian asked mischievously.

"You wait til we get out this car, and I'm a whip yo ass." Roman promised, pointing his finger in Brian's face.

"You can try, you can try." Brian laughed, the two carrying on felt like the good old days when things weren't so messed up.

"You know I can still kick your ass one handed, Papi. You know this. Don't make me show you this." Roman said, getting out at the park.

"I'm scared. You gonna call your girlfriend or what?" he asked, his eyes squinted with the bright morning sun burning, casting a glare from his car.

"You two need to grow up." Jimmy chided, getting out of Tej's backseat of his truck.

"And you can talk, why?" Roman shot back, bumping fists with him. Brixton was still in the car with Tej and this was causing some concern for both Brian and Roman.

"Jimmy, what you doing here?" Brian asked, himself quite nervous of the news he was waiting to hear. He was no longer able to wait, he felt his hands get sweaty and he felt his heart skip a beat at the look on Brixton's face as she was helped out the raised up truck by Tej.

"Long story, long ass story." Jimmy replied with a sigh.

AN: DUN, DUN, DUN. What is gonna go down now? I got the answers and shall reveal it very soon. Thanks to those that have waited to read this and been patient and even more thanks for continuing to read. I really appreciate the feedback and the wonderful reviews, they are awesome. I hope this chapter doesn't let you down! After this next two weeks, I will be updating more frequently and promise I won't go so long in updating. Thanks to all you guys! CHEER


	21. Needing some assistance

Taking on responsibility chapter 21

"We gotta figure out how to get Ty outta the country to one of those places without looking too damn suspicious." Brian sighed. They were in the park, it was 3 am and all of them were wide awake, running on nervous adrenaline.

"There has to be a way." Brixton said, checking her cell phone over and over. She was worried Suki would be calling to give an update on Ty's connection. Her rings and the phone kept making a clicking noise and it finally got to an over-stimulated Roman, making him grab it from her.

"I guess we should try to take shifts and get some sleep." Brian rubbed his eyes. Just then they heard the roar of an engine. Dominic pulled up in his car, looking tired and grumpy.

"So I give you my place to stay after I pardon you from a death sentence and you'd rather keep your crew out here in a park?" Dominic raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"We just got to figure out some things and this time I don't know if we can figure it out." Brian threw the flower he had been fiddling with on the ground in disgust. He was so frustrated.

"So come back to the house and think. Maybe I can pull something together to help you." Dominic offered, shrugging. "The cops circle this park like white on rice and if they catch you all…" He started, unaware of their immunity.

"I'm gonna check in with Sukes." Tej sighed, his eyes tired and heavy while he dialed her number.

"Thanks for the heads up." Brian walked over to Dominic's car and knelt down beside the window. "So, if I tell you everything, will you not tell the rest of the crew? I know you guys hate me and I don't know if I can trust all of them because I'm sure they want revenge on me and it's fine and well deserved but I can't let my wife pay for that cause it would cost her her life…" Brian's rambling was interrupted by Dominic holding up a hand.

"You can tell me and Letty. All the others are asleep anyway. I think you need to get some sleep before we talk." Dominic frowned. "But that is just my opinion." He shrugged.

"I can't. Every minute we waste, my baby is wasting away." Brian looked away, having a hard time even talking.

"What good are you to her if you get sick and run down?" Dominic asked, staring at Brian. He couldn't help but think karma was a big piece of this puzzle. He had intended to do them wrong and pretty much screwed their life and now his was screwed.

"I know, Dom, I know." Brian got up, having to grab hold of the car to get up, he was so tired. "Let's go back to their house, guys." He said in a defeated voice.

"Any changes?" Brixton asked, chewing her lip nervously.

"None. Sukes is stressing out. One of us has got to go back." Tej sighed.

"We'll discuss this when we get back to the house." Brian said, jumping in Roman's car and starting the engine. He waited patiently for Roman's slow self to get in the passenger side.

"Brian, you sure you trust them enough to tell them? Think about this, man. This is yo wife's life on the line if they rat you out." Roman popped a few pain pills and spoke after he downed his coke.

"All right then, what's your plan?" Brian asked, looking at him intently.

"Well, I don't have one but.." Roman stalled.

"Exactly." Brian nodded, pulling into Dominic's yard. They walked into the kitchen where Dominic and Letty were sitting at the table. "If we trust the three of you, do you put your life on not saying a word to anyone else in this house?" Brian leaned down on the table, looking each of them in the eye. "Because my wife has nothing to do with the revenge you would want on me and she's gonna die if this secret gets out." Brian sighed, trying to look intimidating but was so tired he wasn't able to look like anything other than a desperate husband pleading for help for his beloved wife.

"Yeah, you got our word." Leon nodded, being pretty convincing.

"Letty, can I count on you?" Brian asked, breathing a little bit faster with anticipation.

"Yeah, boy, I got your back. I won't tell V or Mia or Jess." She nodded, watching Brixton pace the floor. Roman had sat in a chair and was slumped against the wall, his pain killers kicking in. Tej put his hands on Brixton's shoulders and pushed her into a chair.

"All right, Arizona, you know I'm in. Give us the details." Dominic leaned back in the chair and put his hands behind his bald head clasped together. Brian took a deep breath and started to talk.

"You guys promise you won't turn your back on him? Ty is the most awesomest person I know. She took me in and adopted me and she's really nice so please, please don't get her killed. I'm begging you." Brixton interrupted just as Brian had opened his mouth to talk. She looked all three of them in the eyes, leaning on the table with her elbows.

"We won't. _Our _word is our word. Especially when it has a life on the line. Brian saved me and V's so we owe him double time. We won't tell anyone." Dominic said, wanting to reassure the girl he didn't even know. He could understand how important life and death was and how it was to have nowhere to turn.

"Ok, here goes." Brian nodded. "After all the shit went down here in LA, I went to Miami. I was rollin with Tej here and we got ourselves busted in a race. So there was a federal agent who knew Bilkins from my old force. She basically gave me an ultimatum to go undercover with a partner of choice or go to prison for a few life sentences." Brian took a drink of water Letty had gotten up and poured for him.

"That's where I come in this story." Roman said, his head buried in their fridge, looking for food.

"Lucky, lucky him." Tej said sarcastically. Brixton snickered and took the can of coke Letty was holding out and offering her. She mouthed the words thank you and sat back against Tej.

"And all this time you were here in La you were married to Ty?" Dominic asked, not sure where this wife of his came in at.

"Right. We were kinda separated since I was a cop and then wanted in on the racing circuit and she was working for the government and doing some fashion modeling." Brian nodded, seeming proud to say that last part of his answer.

"She's really pretty." Brixton threw her two senses in.

"Yeah, seems so." Dominic humored her, knowing she was stressed out and tired. He understood how it was when you idolized someone although it had been years since he had been able to idolize his dad.

"So, to make a long story as short as I can, she worked for the government in a department working with the space crews. This is going to get a little wacky so hear me out." Brian sighed, praying with each word that he was doing the right thing. He looked at Roman one more time to see if he could get any reassurance from him. Roman, knowing him well, gave him a nod of encouragement. Brian figured it was likely because he was tired and wanted to go to bed, but he would take whatever he could get.

"Go on." Letty sat up, very much interested where this was going to.

"There was a government space mission that wasn't told to the public." Brian swallowed. Talking about this made him feel like his heart would explode and like he could break down any minute. "He brought back a virus. Tiff and several others were exposed to it. It had a gestation period so no one really knew until long after she had quit that job and started getting sick. Instead of letting the public know about it, they decided to round up the people affected and have them killed so no one with the knowledge could leak it out." Brian said, making Leon whistle at the seriousness. Letty's eyes went big and Dominic just stared at Brian in shock.

"Didn't they spread the virus though?" Leon asked, scratching his head. Brian shook his head.

"No, it was not contagious. Which is why I don't understand why they want them killed." Brian sighed sadly.

"Just wait, it gets deeper." Tej nodded as the DT crew tried to digest the information they had just been given.

"Brix's mom was also one of them, she worked with Ty so Ty has kind of adopted Brixton as hers now. But remember that federal agent I told you about, the one that blackmailed us?" Brian asked, playing with the lid of the coke bottle on the table.

"Yeah." They all three replied, very much into the story and wide awake now.

"Well, Monica is Brixton's sister, and so when she became a federal agent, they put her on the case to help. So now she's looking for T. There are only two survivors left and Ty and she's one of them. She's too damn close to Ty right now. She's been on the run for years and was doing great. When Monica came to us to ask us to help, I told her yeah so I could work on throwing her way the hell off just until Ty 

gets these last two treatments. But it takes a year to do two treatments. So I gotta figure out a way to distract her." Brian ran a hand through his hair.

"So, she'll be all right if she has those two treatments?" Letty asked, chewing her lip.

"Yeah, just one more year and she's good to go. Problem is, right now she's in a coma and it's not so easy to move a coma patient place to place when they are so close to where she's at. There's no way to get them off her back long enough to not cause suspicion. So that is why I gotta get a plan going. The last place they think she was is here in Calli. But it is only a matter of time before they start searchin Florida." Brian said, looking down. For the first time, he was starting to look older than his age.

"Damn, that is deep. I'm sorry, Brian." Leon said, not sure of what else to say. Letty looked deep in thought.

"I might have a plan." Letty sat up, breaking the silence.


	22. Calling all three headed monsters!

**Taking on responsibility Chapter 22**

"I gotta hear this."Dominic muttered to himself, shocked Letty had spoken up. She wasn't one to get involved much with other people's business but she seemed pretty interested this time.

"Brian, do they know she's in a coma?" Letty asked, looking lost in thought.

"No, not yet." Brian sighed, running his hand through his hair again. He got up to pace, but Roman put a hand out to stop him. He didn't like it when people paced, although he was known to pace himself. Brian gave him an annoyed look.

"So, what does this girl look like? You got any pictures?" Letty asked, her eyes looking a bit mischievous. Brixton walked into the living room, sitting down and putting her head in her hands. Tej noticed she slipped out of the room and followed her.

"Hey, how's my dance princess?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"I'm fine. Just needed to sit." Brixton sighed, more tired than what she wanted to admit.

"Hop up." He said, holding out his hand to help her up. He sat down and pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair. She curled up in his lap and couldn't fight sleeping any more. He sat back and relaxed, happy she had finally given in and went to sleep. He played with her braids making her even sleepier.

"Think she's going to be okay?" Brixton asked, twenty minutes later, making him laugh. She had this habit of waking up when she slept and picking up on a conversation she had left off on before going to sleep.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think she's gonna be just fine." Tej nodded, knowing she was already back to sleep. He was used to her sleeping habits by now.

**Back in the kitchen**

"She's got dark hair, kinda brown. What you got in mind, Letty?" Brian asked, not sure what she had been thinking.

"Well, what if I was to act like her, all sick and covered up in a blanket and had you carry me to a car and we lead them up to another state and throw them off enough to give your crew some time to get her to where she needs to go?" Letty asked, not sure if her plan made sense to him or not. It was all she had and it was worth a shot in her book, she thought.

"It might work, you wouldn't mind doin that?" Brian asked, looking hopeful. Roman rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

"Nah, I could use a few days off from the shop." Letty shot Dominic a look. He had told her earlier maybe she needed a break, that she wasn't performing up to 'par' right now. That had sparked a big argument between the two. He looked down at the floor, not commenting on her last jab. He decided to not provoke her and not make a comment like he would have liked to do.

"Well, that might actually work." Brian said, nodding more and more as he thought about it. "So all we need to do is call Monica and she can agents here in no time." Brian said, looking like a kid in a candy shop as he looked at Roman.

"We? Ah hell no. Yeah, that's yo gurl you need to call, homefry." Roman said, holding up his hands. "I'm not callin her so get on it, help yo self." He shook his head and folded his arms.

"Gee thanks." Brian said dryly.

"She that bad?" Leon asked with a grin,

"She's worse than a three headed monster, cuz. You wanna stay as far away as possible from _that_." Roman nodded warningly, shaking his head crazily and shivering like a person who had just seen the word end in front of him.

"Damn." Leon shook his head. He didn't want to get tangled up with her.

"Let's go make me sickly, shall we?" Letty popped Vince on the back of the head, getting up.

"Ow." He howled like he had been hit hard but got up to follow.

"Monica, this is Brian. Yeah, I think I got you a lead." Brian rubbed the palms of his hands on his jeans nervously.

"You have a lead huh?" She asked, her tone of voice sounding better than when she had first answered.

"Yeah, I have a lead." Brian said, nodding at the crew. He was trying to keep his mind from racing. All he wanted to do was to get back to Tyla and get her better.

"Okay, I have some feds on the way. They'll be there in less than an hour." Monica said, making Brian feel a bit panicky about how quick she had her team ready. He made plans to meet them at a familiar place and hung up.

"We got less than an hour until we get a call and have to meet her agents. We gotta form this plan quick. Dom, you got that location you can carry Letty out in that sheet we talked about?" He asked, looking at Dominic.

"Yeah, I do. It's at 50th and Walker, Hector's old garage, man." Dominic nodded.

"Okay, good. Leon, you'll drive her through the city and keep them at bay, right?" Brian asked, pointing to Leon.

"Yeah, we're good to roll. I'll get gas before we go and I'll make sure Letty is set." Leon nodded. The plan was to lead Monica's agents on a big goose chase so Brian, Roman, Tej, and Brixton could head back to Miami to get Tyla out of the current place she was in and to the right facility to get her some help.

"You guys got a plan?" Tej walked in, looking tired himself. His fifteen minute nap hadn't seemed long enough for him at all. He had dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah, we do. Tej, can you call and get us flights back to Miami and let Suki know we are going to be there at whatever time our plane touches down?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, Me and Brix can go ahead and get a flight home and be there to pick you guys up." Tej shrugged, making a suggestion.

"Yeah, that would probably be better." Brian nodded. "Thanks for your help, man." Brian walked over to Tej and gave him a half hug.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Roman scoffed, making Tej laugh.

"So what if they pull our car over as soon as we get on the road?" Letty asked, getting some things together as she talked.

"They won't. I'll give them specific instructions. See, the thing is, they have to follow you to the place cause they want to find out who it is that is helping her too. So they won't blow it. Till you get there." Brian grinned.

"Aight, man, can you give me and Brixy a lift to the airport?" Tej asked, knocking Roman's wrist with his own .

"I guess. As long as you buy me some breakfast." Roman grumbled.

"You and yo damn food." Tej shook his head. He looked at Brian's old crew. "Nice to meet you all. Thanks for helping my boy out." He nodded, walking out behind Roman.

"Hey, no problem." Dominic nodded.

"Ya forgettin something?" Vince asked, pointing over his shoulder to the living room, making all of them laugh.

"Yeah, guess I was." Tej yawned, heading for the living room.

"Where we goin?" A sleepy Brixton asked, not bothering to open her eyes.

"To the airport. Go back to sleep, I'll explain later. There's not enough time right now." Tej said, scooping her up in his arms.

"You sure you got this?" She asked, yawning herself.

"Yeah, baby, I got this. Go to sleep. I'll need you later." He nodded, walking back out to the kitchen. He shook the crew's hands and headed to Roman's car. He didn't bother to put her in the backseat, he just kept her on his lap.

"You look mighty comfy with old girl." Roman mused as they had been driving in silence for a bit.

"Shut up and drive, boy." Tej laughed.

"You want me to wait til you guys get a flight?" Roman asked, rubbing his stomach.

"Nope, we're good. I got three different credit cards and I'll call Suki while we're waiting to board. I got this end of it, just watch Bullet and make sure he's thinking on all cylinders and don't slip up, aight?" Tej asked.

"You better believe it, Bro. I'm ready to go back to Miami and live a normal life." Roman said, thinking about all the females he was missing out on. "Hey Brix, Baby, be good for Tej here, ok?" He asked, rubbing her head as got out of the car with her.

"Don't wake her up, boy." Tej pulled her away, looking at Roman like he was nuts.

"Fool, you can't be carryin no white girl passed out in yo arms up in that airport. They think you date raped her or some crazy shit like that!" Roman looked at Tej like he was nuts.

"Guess you're right." Tej said, attempting to make Brixton stand up on her own two feet.

"Brix, babe, wake up." Roman shook her hard. In return, he got a slap and a mumble.

"Come on, bright eyes, we gots to roll. We got a plan and we need you to be awake. You can hit the pillow back on the plane." Roman shook her yet again. She opened her eyes this time, looking almost hung over from being so tired.

"I'm up, I'm up." She said, holding off Roman from shaking her yet again.

"Good, give me a hug." Roman said just as an airplane passed over the airport loudly. The cold pre dawn air made Brixton shiver.

"Where you going?" She asked, hugging him as he had requested.

"It's where you're going, girl." Roman laughed. "You guys are headed back to Miami. Tej'll fill you in. I gotta get outta here." Roman said, jumping back in his car.

"I told you we'd get a plan together." Tej nuzzled Brixton's neck and kissed it as they walked into the airport.

"Yeah, I hope it works. I can't wait to hear the details." Brixton said, getting out her Id for when they got to the ticket counter.

"I can tell you it's all going to be okay." Tej nodded, holding her hand as they walked up to the ticket counter.

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this one in a while but it's back!! Thanks for all of you guys reading and reviewing! Much love and much appreciation! Cheer**


	23. No other options

Taking on Responsibility Chapter 23

"Man, Homie, I hope this works like you think its goin to." Roman fidgeted in his seat as he whispered under his breath. They were awaiting the federal agents now to arrive at the specified location they had talked about earlier.

"Just shut up and stop actin so nervous, would ya?" Brian hissed, looking around without seeming to look around. He had to admit he was nervous as well. But these were federal agents, on Monica's team, no less. They would pick up on it if they weren't careful.

"Well, if it isn't the famous O'Connor. Nice to finally meet you." A tall Indian looking man walked in, his hand outstretched.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." Brian nodded, his hands now in his pockets after shaking the guys hand.  
"You must be Roman Pearce, I take it?" The guy asked, holding his hand out to Roman. Roman wasn't playing as nice and just gave the guy a firm nod.

"Can we just get this show on the road? I got a date in Miami I need to be back for." Roman said, rubbing his hands together in his typical form.

"She must be something for you to be so anxious about." The guy said, opening his folder as he sat down.

"It's Miami, Bra. _All _females there are hot." Roman nodded, getting a laugh at Brian. Good old Romey Rome, he thought. Roman was playing his normal self and it seemed to be covering up his anxiousness quite well."Ya feel me?" He asked, slapping Brian's hand.

"Okay, so they are at this warehouse right now?" The agent, named Allen, asked, showing Brian a map to see if he had it correct.

"Yeah." Brian nodded, his eyes locked with the federal agent to make sure he knew he was confident that this was the case.

"Good, I'll get my guys to move in and take them down and then I think Ms. Fuentes will be done with the two of you." Allen said, starting to get up.

"No, no, no…" Roman started, startling the agent. Allen gave them a confused look.

"You can't just take them down now. I thought you guys wanted the lab too." Brian said, hoping Monica hadn't lied to them.

"We do. What information do you have that they are honestly going to the lab?" The agent asked, looking like he was starting to doubt the two of them.

"Oh, that's easy." Roman said, laughing his ha-ha-hahhaha laugh.

"Roman…"Brian started, fearing Roman would blow this for them.

"It's okay, O'Connor. I'm telling him. He won't care as long as he gets what he's after, right, Allen?" Roman asked, watching Brian shake his head in protest. Allen looked intrigued now.

"He has a point, O'Conner." Allen agreed, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well, Brian used those pretty blue eyes of his to get close to that girl of yours you're lookin for." Roman's eyes twinkled mischievously. _This was too easy, _he thought.

"Roman, stop before you get me in trouble." Brian said through gritted teeth. "You know what they said…" He said in a low voice, acting as though the agent wasn't supposed to hear him.

"Oh yeah, Casanova, here, he's sly. He got right up to her. Talked to her and everything. Got her number and all." Roman said, shaking his head. "He's such the player." Roman stated.

"Is this true, O'Connor?" Allen asked, taking notes.

"Well, I wasn't um sure, if that was, you know the person or not and I know Monica had said not to get close to her but…" Brian took a deep breath nervously. Then he sighed. "Yeah, it's true." Brian said, looking down.

"You know we told you she was dangerous. You know you violated what we told you to do." Allen scolded.

"Hey, I got you the girl. I can tell you it was her, no doubt. And I can tell you she was in a BIG hurry to head off somewhere, she said her life depended on it." Brian looked Allen in the eyes now. "I mean, it's not like I'm a cop. I'm sure Monica had to figure I would end up breakin one of her rules." Brian grinned, making Roman shake his head.

"That girl has way too many rules. First we save her ass from Verone and then she gets this case and goes all rule maker on us." Roman rolled his eyes, sounding perturbed.

"Okay, so we'll follow the car and hopefully get the lab." Allen nodded. "You are dismissed. Keep the cell phones on you in case we need anything further." He nodded, getting up. Brian tossed him the keys to one car.  
"We are going to keep the one car and head back to Miami. Our job is done here." He said, walking out.

"Fair enough." Allen said, shaking Brian's hand and then Roman's hand. They walked outside and let Allen and his parade of unmarked cars leave before they headed to the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank god they let you come back." Brixton ran to Brian, hugging him as they came out of the airport walkway.

"Whoa. Who is this girl?" Roman asked, pointing to Brian with a grin. Brixton had dyed her red hair to a bright blonde color. Amazingly, it looked natural and gave Brixton a whole different look than what she had before.

"I don't know, cuz. You tell me who it is." Brian joked, ruffling her hair.

"You guys aren't even funny." She punched Roman as they walked down the terminal. Jimmy was outside waiting for them.

"Any word on Ty?" Brian asked, hating to somber the mood but couldn't hold out on asking any longer.

"She's still comatose. They did that for her own good. Otherwise she'd be in too much pain." Jimmy said, shaking his head in an apologetic way.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that." Brian frowned, the hot Miami sun a drastic change from the weather in Miami. He shaded his eyes. Phase one was done, now all he had to do was worry about how to get Tyla to her last treatment location. He texted Letty to make sure things were still a go on their end.

"What's the word?" Roman asked, hearing Brian's phone signal that he had received a text.

"They are still being trailed." Brian sat back in relief. He was so exhausted that even the four hour plane ride hadn't helped him get caught up on his sleep.

"All right, next part of the plan, let's get her to that place." Tej said to Suki.

"She's crashed four times since you've been gone, Tej. It's not going to be easy." Suki chewed her lip, not realizing the crew was inside the house and there.

"What? You guys didn't call us?" Brian's eyes flashed angrily.

"She told me not too in the few moments she woke up." Suki said weakly, her heart breaking for Brian and for Brixton. Both of them looked devastated.

"She is going to be okay, we have to get going now." Brian said, picking up the suitcases by the door. He took up three of them and carted them out to the car all at once.

"And he's officially lost it." Jimmy commented, checking outside to make sure Brian was still out there.

"Okay, time for me to take charge." Suki announced, hands on her hips. "Tej, go tell Brian….never mind, just go get him, please." She requested. He came in, standing in the door, not saying a word. Suki cleared her throat. "I already called the doctor, we have a med flight out in an hour. Brian, you are riding with her. They'll take you to where you need to go. The rest of us have a flight out and we'll be there early tomorrow morning, since the flight takes so long. We'll meet up with you when we get in. I have a rental car so we can come straight to the hospital. Anybody got any questions?" She asked, taking a deep breath and checking her watch. Inside her head, she was going over a tedious checklist.

"How am I getting to the hospital?" Brian asked grimly, not wanting to talk anymore than he had too. His throat was too tight as it was already.

"Jimmy's taking you." Suki threw Jimmy his keys and walked over to Brian. "Bullet, you gonna be okay?" She asked, hugging him and looking at him as she did so.

"Yeah, I'll manage. How long is the med flight?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Not sure. I do know Ty needs you to be strong and to be there. Just worry about her and we'll handle the rest, okay?" Suki asked, looking Brian in the eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"Once you're in the air, we're home free." Tej nodded, holding Brixton from behind to give her some support. She had been teary eyed ever since they had gotten home and heard Suki and what she had said.

"Yeah, you're right." Brian said, knowing Tej was right. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in Suki, it was the feeling of the unknown and whether this last treatment was going to work for Tyla. It had to, he decided. There wasn't another option. There just wasn't.


	24. Say it isn't so

Taking on responsibility chapter 24

"You Brian O'Connor?" A tall gangly nurse asked as he was about to board the medical helicopter. The wind was blowing hard and Brian could barely hear him.

"Yeah, I am." Brian answered gravely, holding up his identification.

"Good, let's get this bird in the air and get going." The nurse nodded, opening the door of the helicopter for him. The sight inside took his breath away. It was Tyla, comatose and asleep, dressed in white. He swore she was an angel. He tried to move his gaze away from her but had a hard time doing so. "We've got to go now." The nurse nudged him, making Brian snap back into reality.

"Yeah, let's get going." Brian said, praying that federal agents weren't about to come storming the helicopter right about now. He got inside and sat beside his wife, picking up her pale hand. He looked longingly at her and took a deep breath. If they could just get up in the air with no one following them, they would be home free. Then would come a whole other set of worries. Would the medicine really work since she was the only ex-federal agent left to use it on? What if it didn't, would she die a slow and painful death? What if she had to live with pain for the rest of her life? These were all questions he had to ask himself but yet he couldn't even begin to answer himself. Even just thinking about those things brought goose bumps to his skin.

"Sir, put your seatbelt on, please." The nurse nodded to him, again bringing him out of his thoughts. The whirl of the helicopter became louder and the helicopter's front end began to lift up. Brian sat back and breathed a small breath of relief. The rest of the ride was in quiet, leaving Brian to his thoughts as he stared blankly at the wife he had loved for all these years.

"Brian?" Ty croaked out. She had been staring at him for a little bit, shocked he was so deep in his thoughts he didn't even notice her looking at him. She had to smile at how he jumped, it wasn't often that you could catch Brian O'Connor off guard like that. He was always so intense and on guard.

"Ty?" He asked, sitting up and holding her hand tighter. He leaned down and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"You okay?" She asked, trying to sit up, obviously in pain.

"Yes, honey, I'm fine. It's almost over." He smiled, leaning his head on her bed rail and looking deep into her eyes. How about If I don't make it, you have to promise me that you'll find someone else." Tyla whispered, making Brian look at her in shock.

"AW, come on. You are gonna make it and that's not for you to even worry about. I know you didn't wake up to tell me this." Brian said, kissing her gently, ignoring the nurse's looks.

"I just don't think this treatment is going to work if we do make it there." Tyla said, tears in her eyes. Brian put a finger over her lips gently to hush her.

"Let's not think like that because I know you're going to be just fine." Brian said confidently.

"How's Brix?" She asked, licking her dry lips as she closed her eyes.

"Tyla, I'm going to administer you some pain medicine now, okay?" The nurse asked, holding up a syringe.

"NO. I don't care how much pain I'm in, I don't want it." Tyla said in a firm light voice.

"Tyla…"Brian started.

"No, Brian, please. I want to be able to spend this time with you." Tyla said, her big eyes pleading.

"I want to spend this time with you too. I want you to be okay. I need you to be okay." Brian said, taking a deep breath. He was fighting back a big knot that suddenly seemed to be suffocating him in his throat.

"We're running into some bad weather." The nurse declared. "Buckle your seat belt. NOW." He ordered to Brian as the helicopter began to fishtail by high winds.

"Brian, what's going on?" Tyla asked, looking scared as she laid in the gurney. The nurse worked frivolously to secure the gurney to the attachments of the mediflight to keep the bed from rolling around.

"Nothing, honey, just some wind. It's fine." Brian stroked her hair, praying that things would be okay. His stomach jumped into his throat as it felt like the helicopter was falling.

"We're losing altitude!" The pilot yelled back in a panicked voice.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Tyla asked, her eyes wide like a doe that was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"We're going to be fine. I love you, Ty." Brian leaned down and kissed her, slipping his hands underneath her back and pulling her limpish body close to his and holding her tightly.

"I love you too Brian." She whispered, tears falling down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Weren't they supposed to be here before us?" Tej asked Roman in a low voice as the group paced anxiously at the hospital.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened, Bro." Roman sat down and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Brixton, Jimmy, and Suki who were looking out the hospital's window. Outside, you could see the ocean and the sandy beach that lay before it. It was stunning and breathtaking. It wasn't just the view that made this hospital spectacular, it was the building and the whole aura of the hospital. It looked like a hospital that was built for the stars. The building was romantic and gothic looking, it was strategically placed adjacent to the ocean and the rolling waves, and the artwork and interior was in the high dollar range and very savvy.

"It don't feel like a good thing, that's for sure." Tej said, getting up to pace again.

"Yeah, well, I hope we're just buggin out and paranoid. Why don't you see if you can keep yo girl busy for a bit so I can go try to find out somethin." Roman suggested, hoping he was in store for some good news.

"Yeah, aight." Tej nodded as he yawned. Brixton was on one of the typical hospital chairs, slumped in the seat with her head back against the wall. She reminded him of a tomboy the way she was sitting and he had to smile at her. He loved how she could be so girly girl one minute and just one of the crew the next minute.

"Where ya goin?" Suki got up and followed Roman, right on his heels.

"Nowhere." Roman looked away, knowing she would catch on to his lie if she was able to see his eyes.

"Yeah, right. You can't play me, playa." She punched him in the arm and continued to follow him.

"What, you wanna come with me to the bathroom, too?" Roman asked, not sure why he was so annoyed with her. Maybe it was his nerves. Maybe it was because if there was bad news, then maybe he could protect her and hear it first. Whatever the reason, she was starting to get on his nerves by following him on his heels so closely.

"Maybe I will." Suki shot back, not joking. She saw the front desk window and decided to make a run for it, wanting to get there first.

"Man, I'm first. Move, Suki." Roman growled, lightly pushing her out of the way after he raced after her and caught up. Suki pushed him back and they looked like a couple of two year olds having a power struggle.

"May I help you?" The cranky nurse asked as she watched the escapade unfold before her eyes. She was too busy to put up with childish nonsense like this.

"I'm going to ask, _Roman." _Suki swished her hair off of her shoulder indignantly and started to talk to the nurse.

"Oh, okay, I'll get the doctor to come speak with you, if you'll wait in the waiting room. And _behave_." She pointed to the waiting room once more, her tone condescending.

"You hear that, Roman? You need to behave." Suki said with an irritated tone of voice. The stress was beginning to get to all of them at this point.

"What I hear is you gettin on a brotha's nerve." He replied under his breath as they opened the big wooden doors that led back out to the waiting room. Tej and Brixton were in the chair, her on his lap leaning back. He was playing with her hair and she was flipping the TV channels.

"I hate hospital television." She sighed, almost ready to throw the remote.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Tej whispered in her ear, making her giggle a bit.

"Cause I'm not tired." She shook her head, kissing him back. She laid her head on his shoulder and continued to flip. Tej saw Suki and Roman standing up by the door and wondered if they had found out anything. He didn't want to risk getting Brixton worked up so he decided to just keep sitting there contenidly.

"Whoa, turn that back." Tej sat up a bit.

"You _like _the news? I figured you of all people would hate watching the news." Brixton said, shocked at her boyfriend.

"Turn that up, babygirl." Tej said, hoping what he was seeing was something else. He didn't take his eyes off of the television set but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Suki and Roman talking with the doctor.

"And we have some breaking news that a mediflight was just found north of the metro, the flight was carrying one patient, one passenger, the patient's nurse and the pilot. Crews on the ground are currently looking for the black box, air traffic control and the hospital said the helicopter never radioed for help or indicated there was any sort of a problem. The victims names have not been released yet due to next of kin not having been informed as of yet. The patient was enroute to the hospital in hopes of a full blood 

and liver transplant. It is believed the helicopter burst into flames about 25000 feet into the air. No remains or crash debris have been found and that has led the police searching to believe the victims perished in the fire and over the ocean." The newscaster on the television set said, her voice a monotone. Brixton dropped the remote just as Suki let out a scream and looked at Roman, teary eyed.

"That's not Brian and Tyla." Brixton took a deep breath, as if saying it out loud would make her statement be a true statement. One look at Suki and she knew that it was.

"Roman, what the hell did he say?" Tej asked, his face stunned at what he had just heard.

"He's sayin that Brian and Ty ….. are presumed dead. The fucking helicopter caught on fire." Roman said blankly. He was clearly stunned and motionless.

"NO! There's no way! There's no way!" Brixton yelled, surprising many people that had been in the waiting room. It was bad enough they had gotten many stares from them looking 'different' than the normal town's people, but they were really getting strange looks.

"I am sorry for your loss." The doctor said, looking down.

"No, you're not! You're not sorry, the fucking government's not sorry, no one's sorry. They killed her! They killed them!" Brixton yelled, backing up. She was starting to feel a bit lightheaded and she was breaking out in a sweat. "They wanted her dead and they got what they wanted." Brixton sobbed, taking off down the long stretch of hallway. She was blinded by her tears and couldn't see but she didn't care.

"Brix!" Tej yelled, going after her."Brixton, come back, please." He begged, his voice cracking.

"Leave me alone. Just leave me alone." Brixton yelled, falling on her face as she tripped over a rug. Tej rushed to her side and tried to pick her up. She punched at him, sobbing. "You said they'd be fine, you said she'd make it, you lied, you lied." She cried, her voice a high pitch as she screamed, the last part of her words drawn out in a low whine. She punched Tej until her arms felt like rubber.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry." Tej grabbed her, holding her now tired arms down to her side as he rocked her in the middle of the floor. He didn't care if they looked silly or out of place in the middle of the hallway. He just needed to hold her right now and she needed him to hold her too.

**A/N: So, want more? Please review and let me know! Thanks for reading.**


	25. Saying Goodbye

Taking on Responsibility chapter 25

Brixton rolled over in the hotel room's bed, not wanting to get up. In fact, the buzzing alarm clock could beep all day for all she cared. She didn't care how long it beeped; there was no point in caring. She had woke up and things were still the same. Her arms were sore from all the hitting she had done the night before, her eyes were still swollen, her pillow was even wet with tear stains, she realized now, as she stared at it cross-eyed. She got up, the rain falling outside annoying her.

_Outside._ She hated that word now. Outside was where Tyla and Brian were somewhere. Now they were outside and in the rain. She hated rain, she thought bitterly. She walked over to the window after sitting up for a moment on the bed and rubbing her feet into the plush carpet of the hotel room. None of this makes any sense, none of this seemed fair, she thought to herself with anger and bitterness. She walked over to the window that was overlooking a big body of water, what she presumed to be the ocean and leaned her head against the cool glass, tears again falling down her face. She watched the high tide of the waves come crashing in over and over, as though they were lulling her. As her mind raced, she realized the ocean was not beautiful and peaceful, it was evil and vile. It was where Tyla and Brian had perished, she pulled away from the window with anger, frowning. She held her head and tried to think what day it was and tried to see what time it was. Tears and exhaustion kept her from being able to think or see the clock clearly. Her head was pounding so she decided to lie down and maybe that would help her feel better and get rid of the naucisouness. As soon as she lay down, she got right back up, pacing as her mind raced. If they did blow up in the helicopter, would their bodies be found? She tried to switch her train of thought, she couldn't handle the idea of them being in there with it blowing up and them being on fire. The very thought made her knees buckle and she collapsed on the plush carpet, drawing her knees up to her chest and sobbing as though her heart had been ripped out of her right in front of her very eyes. There was a knock on the door, jolting her from all her bitter thoughts. She got up slowly, as though the fatal news she had received had made her age a 100 years and used her sleeve to wipe her face. She opened the door to see Tej standing there is a tuxedo.

"Girl, you were supposed to be dressed already." He said, taking her in his arms and holding her closely. She swallowed a few times, willing herself to talk.

"For what?" She managed to get out, fresh tears streaming down her face. He held her close and stroked her hair and then pulled back a bit, looking at her with concern.

"You being serious? You don't remember or you don't want to remember?" Tej asked, truly concerned at his girl's memory. He prayed it was only her not wanting to remember but something told him it was that she couldn't remember. The doctor had told the group that when something tramatic happens, people block things out and by doing that, people can show early signs of post tramatic stress disorder.

"Why…." Brixton started, her mind foggy and frustrating her at the moment. She felt stupid not being able to talk in front of her own boyfriend. She had so many racing thoughts that she couldn't even manage to get one out.

"The funeral is in an hour." Tej said, looking down, himself having a hard time keeping it together. It wasn't about him at the moment, he reprimanded himself. Brixton shook her head a few times, trying to comprehend what he had just said.

"HOW is that even possible?" She asked with anger. "They still may be found, they could be out there, you hear of people hanging onto something and making it until they are found in the ocean, it can be done, they are NOT DEAD!" She screamed, at the moment hating Tej for giving up so easily. It was him who was giving it all up, she knew. She knew that from overhearing conversations about him wanting to get the funeral arrangements done as soon as possible.

"Brixton, Baby..." He started, taking a deep breath.

"DON'T!" She pulled away, her eyes bright with conviction as she pointed to him. "DON'T Brixton baby me!" She yelled, moving away from him to go look out the window. She wasn't sure why she wanted to spend hours staring at the ocean, it wasn't as if she would be able to see Tyla and Brian.

"Look, Babe. I'm just facing the facts. I don't want them to be dead either. But they were too high in the sky when the helicopter caught on fire. I have to be realistic." Tej said, sitting down, not knowing what else he could do to calm her down. She had been on sedatives straight for the last three days. It was time for her to face reality, the doctor refused to give her anymore. Tej had dreaded this day since that night and knew this wasn't going to be easy for any of them.

"She about ready?" Suki knocked on the door, sticking her head in the half open door, looking quite shocked at Brixton still in her flannel pajamas.

"I'm not going and you can't make me. If they didn't find the bodies, then I refuse to believe they are dead." Brixton folded her arms, pouting like a little girl. She knew she was giving them a run for theier money and almost felt bad for it but then again, why were they so intent on giving up so easily, she wondered. It just made her blood run cold to know the friends of Brian and Tyla just turned on them like that. She just didn't understand it at all.

"Fine, do what you want but I would have thought Bullet and Tyla deserved better than that." Suki said softly, sad for Brixton and sad about it all. She wasn't going to struggle with Brixton, the truth was, only Tyla could really make Brixton do something she didn't want to do. Plus, Suki didn't really have much strength to fight with in the beginning. She barely was able to get herself out of bed, much less fight with someone who was intent on being angry at them.

"That's not even right and you know it!" Brixton said, her tears falling freely again now.

"What's not right is we all have to go to this, none of us chose for them to die, none of us expected it and none of us wanted it but it is what it is and we have two choices, we can do it or not do it. I'm doing it and so is the rest of us and if you want to NOT do it, then stay here." Suki said, motioning for Tej to get up and get going. He looked a little torn. He loved Brixton and it killed him to see her so bitter, angry, and on the brink of giving up but Suki, his homegirl for as long as he could rememeber, was right. He followed her out.

"You think that was kinda harsh?" He asked, scratching his head, not sure what to think. Girls were a whole other universe when it came to behavior.

"Maybe but how harsh is it to Ty and to Brian that she doesn't want to come say goodbye?" Suki asked, her face in a frown in an attempt to not cry. Her face crumbled and her voice cracked and Tej put his harms around her to hold her.

"You're right, you're right." Tej said, stroking her hair. He sighed. This was possibly going to be the longest day of his entire life, he mused as he stood with Suki in the hall, holding her. He checked his watch. Thirty minutes until it was time to say the final goodbye. He wasn't so sure he himself could say goodbye; this wasn't how Brian or Tyla was supposed to die. He could see it more if Brian had been in a fatal race wreck, but not like this. A click of a door could be heard and Brixton stood at the door, almost awkwardly, wearing a white sundress. Her hands were clasped together and she was fidgety. Her hair was down but she had a headband in it that made her look flawless and not in mourning at all. In fact, she looked complete opposite of Tej and Suki.

"So, I thought about it and Suki's right. I do have to go out of respect. But I refuse to wear black and believe they are dead. I don't have to be happy about going either." Brixton said, her voice very non confrontational and very calm like. She looked uncertain, as if she was scared Tej would say something about the dress she had picked out.

"We can handle that." Suki laughed as she wiped her tears away and sniffled, putting her arm around Brixton.

"I had to wear this. Tyla and me picked it out on the last shopping trip we had." Brixton said in the car, fiddling with her tissue as the group rode to the funeral home in the limousine that had picked them up. Tyla and Brixton's shopping trips were world renown to the group, they had a weekly date to go shopping set at the same time and would come home with bags full of clothing and things. Brian had dubbed their occupation as the resident shoppers and it was a running joke in the house.

"That girl knew how to shop, that's for sure." Jimmy grinned, remembering Tyla fondly.

"I'm going to miss them so much." Suki sighed, putting her head on Roman and wiping away another tear.

"You don't have to tell me that twice. We all will." Roman sighed, looking at Tej with uncertainty. Now that two of the most important members of their crew were gone, what would they do? He wasn't sure and by the look Tej gave him back, he clearly had no idea either.


End file.
